For Those About to March
by animefan1009
Summary: Luna Loud has a major love for music. After getting into her top school that requires marching band for music majors. Her eyes are opened to a whole new world she never knew. With her new friends by her side she has adventures in the world of marching band.
1. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.**

Luna Loud sat in the passenger seat of Vanzilla. She flipped through her songs on her MP3 player while leaning her head against the window.

"I'm doing alright." She heard Luan say to herself. "I'm doing alright right?"

"Of course you are sis." She answered from her spot.

"Well you know it's just I've driven everyone home before and with going away next year it will be my full time job. And boy will it be exhuast piping!" She laughed awkwardly to herself.

"Luan you're stress joking again." Luna said to her.

"Honestly driving is simple as it I can get." Lisa began from the back seat.

"Well when you get your license you can eggsplain how you feel." The other Louds in Vanzilla gave Luan a look. "What I had eggs with lunch."

"Luan you of all people should know that if you have to explain the joke it doesn't work." Lola said looking away from her mirror.

"I thought it was funny." Luan said as she turned into the driveway. "I did it!"

"Great." Lynn Jr. said rolling her eyes. "Can I drive now?"

"Not without your license." Luna told the fifth oldest Loud before she got out of the car.

"At this point Lincoln will get your license before you." Lola walked by still staring at her mirror.

"Hey!"

"Seriously Lynn your driving test isn't a competition." Lana said walking by her older sister.

"I can drive." Lynn said defensively. "Lincoln tell them I can drive."

"Uh I would but I need to help Lucy with her latest poem." Lincoln said quickly before running inside.

"Huh I didn't know Lincoln wanted to help." Lucy said with a smile.

Luna laughed at her siblings banter. She walked over to Lily's car seat and took the three old out side.

"You know I'm going to miss when I leave that is if I leave." Luna said to Lily as walked inside the house with her.

"Why won't you go?" Lily asked as she took a sip from her sippy cup.

"Well I'm sure what college I'm going to. I could be only to the local college for their music program." Luna walked in and put Lily down and started to head up stairs.

"Luna can you come down here." Rita called from downstairs.

Luna got up and went downstairs where her parents stood with wide smiles on their faces.

"Dad you're home early." Luna said surprised at her father.

"While you're mother called me and I wanted to see this."

"See what?" Luna asked raising an eyebrow.

"This!" Both Rita and Lynn Sr. said at the same time and handed Luna a package. Taking it in her hands see saw the words _Congradulations_ on it.

"This is from Amberheart State!" Luna said reading more of the envelope. With her hands shaking she opened the envelope and read. "Luna Loud we would like to congratulate you one your acceptance to our music program for the Class of 2022. We hope to hear from you soon. Please be sure if your accept to chose your instrument for our world renowned marching band."

The three Louds in the kitchen stood in silent for a minute.

"I got in." Luna said in disbelief. "I got in!"

"Luna I'm so happy for you." Rita said hugging her tightly.

"Did Luna said marching band?" Lynn Jr. laughed from the kitchen door with the other seven siblings who lived at home. "Isn't that something nerds do."

"Lynn." Rita said glaring at her. "That wasn't funny."

"I excepted this Amberheart State requires all music majors to participate in marching band. They even have an entire building dedicated for it."

"Isn't that band on TV?" Lola beamed at the thought.

"Yes that's how complex there shows are."

"Wait." Licoln said walking into the kitchen. "Isn't the UMCLASS set of schools in Massachuttes?"

"Yes but they have an amazing music program. I don't care how away it is." Luna hugged the enveloped. "I got into my top school."

* * *

"Ugh." Luna said placing down the instrument in her hands. "I'm never going to get this right."

"No offensive Luna but your flute playing was really." Luan stopped. "I can't think of a good pun for this."

"I'm sorry I need to pick an instrument before I commit to Amberheart." She looked at the intrument cases along her bed. "None of them have been able to work."

"I think your clarinet playing was decent." Luan said with a smile.

"To bad Amberheart's band doesn't have clarinets." Luna collapsed on her bed.

"Well suit yourself." Luan went back to what she was working on.

"I need to learn this as quick as I can." Luna looked at the cases some more. "I need to somehow play one of these."

"Wait a minute why don't you just play your guitar or even drums." Luna realized looking a bit puzzled.

"They already have a guitar player and I'd feel awkward being the newbie in drum line. They are much more strict " Luna opened another case. "There's got to be something here I can play well."

"Well I'll levae you to find one." Luan said as she left the room.

"She just left so she wouldn't have to hear me fail." Luna rolled her eyes and pulled out an alto saxophone. "I guess I could try this."

Luna opened the saxophone lesson book and flipped to the fingering chart in the back. She decided to try a simple G while it was a little rough it sounded somewhat decent. She moved on to the next note and that too sounded decent. After a few more basic notes she flipped to the first simple song and attempted to play it. Each time she played the song it sounded better and better.

"Looks like its this one." Luna said with a smile.

"Knock, knock." Luna heard a familiar voice at her doorway.

"Sam!" Luna stood up and put the saxophone down. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I congratulate my girlfriend on getting in to Amberheart which she has been talking nonstop since she applied."

"Have I really talked about it that munch?" Luna asked very embarrassed.

"Lunes it's fine. I made you this." Sam pulled out a small cake. "Sorry it's not good, it's my first attempt at baking."

"Sam I love it." Luna said taking the cake in her hands. "I bet it taste amazing."

"So tell me about Amberheart." Sam said as they sat on Luna's bed.

"Oh it's in this town called Clemson and it's near this beautiful lake that people can actually swim in. They also have an amazing campus that looks so cool online and I bet it looks better in person. They have an entire building dedicated to music. An entire building! They even have a class on the history of Rock and Roll and I bet it includes Mick Swagger songs."

Sam laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Luna raised an eye brow.

"Sorry Lunes it's just you're so cute when your talk about what your passionate about."

Luna blushed a little before she looked down. "You're staying in Michigan right?"

"Yes." She looked at Luna. "Is something wrong?"

"Well what are we going to do about us?"

Sam sighed but still smiled. "What do you want?"

"I want to stay your girlfriend." Luna admitted. "But could we make it work."

"Luna of course we can." Sam put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"I'm just worried since I'm going off to Massachusetts and it's a long ways away."

"I don't care." Sam took out her phone. "We can text, call, and video chat we'll never be completely apart."

Luna smiled before kissing Sam on the cheek. She had the best girlfriend ever.

* * *

"Okay Luna who got your phone right?" Rita said as they dropped Luna at the airport. "You'll text us when you land."

"Of course Mom." Luna turned to her Dad. "I'll you some tracks if I find any good ones."

"Thank you so much." Lynn Sr. hugged her tightly. "I don't know you I'll talk music with now."

"It's fine Dad." Luna went over to hug Luan. "You'll do great in charge."

"That means alot Luna." The forth oldest Loud said. Luna looked up at the flight times she had about an hour before the flight. "Well I guess I have to go."

"Be safe Luna." Lynn Sr. said holding back tears.

"See you at Christmas!" Rita called out.

Luna smiled before stepping on the escalator and waved goodbye to her family. Looking forward her Amberheart adventure began.

 **AN: So this is my first Loud House multi-chapter story. I have written a few one shots before but none of them had never been about my favorite character Luna. I really like her due to both of us having a love of music. I'm basing this story on my own marching band experience. I hope you guys enjoy. See you next chapter.**


	2. Band Camp Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Luna looked at the building in front of her. She was actually here at Amberheart. The campus was even better than she could ever picture it. Starting to walk trough the campus Luna couldn't help but stare in awe. The buildings stood out with their cream color walls. Some were decorated with ivy growing along the sides. Flowers decorated the ground of most of the building making Luna sad that they would be covered by snow come winter. Looking at her suitcase and her alto saxophone case she figured her best course of action was to first find the dorm rooms and out her suitcase away. Quietly she walked around looking for the nearest map.

"Hi welcome to Amberheart!" A female said with a large smile interrupting Luna's search. She had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail and wore an Ambertheart T-shirt and jean shorts. "We're so glad you joined our marching band. My name is Betty Nelson I'm a senior here and if you have any questions feel free to ask me."

"Hi Betty, my name is Luna." Luna introduced her and Betty walked over closer. "I do have a question. Where are the dorms?"

"Are you a transfer or a freshman?" Betty brought up her clipboard and lifted a the top sheet of paper.

"I'm a freshman." Luna gripped her suitcase a bit.

Betty flipped through a few papers and dragged her fingers down the paper. "Are you Luna Loud?"

"Yes." Luna said firmly.

"Okay looks like your rooming in Green Hall." Betty said with a large smile before pausing. "Were you at orientation?"

"No." Luna answered slightly embarrassed but her family couldn't afford three plane tickets in two months.

"That alright." Betty did not sound negative for a single second. "You just head to Green Hall which is in the back with the other dormitories. You can tell due to the big letters that say Green Hall. Your dorm advisory will be there and they'll have your key."

"Thanks alot." Luna said before she headed off waving goodbye.

Once Luna reached the dormitories she stared at it. It looked like an apartment building. Just like Betty said the words Green Hall stood out. It helped that the walls were a light gray color, making the words pop. Slowly she walked in and stood in an empty hall. She walked over to the main desk hoping that her RA was simply in the bathroom.

"Whoa sorry about that." The guy said walking out of a room. "Just had to use the bathroom. It's rare you see freshman you weren't at orientation and this late at night."

Luna laughed awkwardly. "Well I am from Michigan."

"Oh the hand part?" The RA asked excitingly.

"No the other part." Luna said quietly.

"Eh whatever." The RA simply shrugged and opened something on his computer. "Can I have your name? My name is Craig."

"It's Luna Loud."

"Luna Loud." Craig said as he typed. "For once an easy name to spell. Okay you're room is 213 and your roommate is Melody Daniels. Who checked in a while ago."

Craig handed Luna her room key. "Thanks Dude."

"No problem." Craig leaned back on his chair. "If lose it come see me or if you have questions."

Luna walked upstairs and to her dorm room. She didn't see many people outside of their rooms and she only saw girls. Finding her room she put her key in and walked in. As she excepted Melody's side was all decorated while her's was bare. She was glad her roommate was very creative but wasn't able to admire it because she yawned. Checking the time see saw it was 8:30. Walking over to her bed she laid down and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Luna woke up to her alarm. A bit annoyed she picked the phone and saw it was 8:30 in the morning and she almost fell out of bed. She only had about half another until she had to be at the music building. In a panic she grabbed her instrument, sneakers and a granola bar and ran out. Running as fast as she could she made it with about five minutes to spare. Still eating her granola bar she walked in and saw the other band members had moved to the one lecture hall.

"Ha someone's almost late." Someone said at her before another person slapped him on the head. Luna awkwardly walked to the back and sat down and put her sax case next to her.

"Welcome to the 2018-2019 band camp!" Some said after a while. Luna looked up and saw a man with many people next to him. The man had a white streak of hair which made him stand out. "If you don't know I am Mr. Taylor and I am the head band director. I am excited for another year of shows. Our days for the next two weeks will go like this, from nine to 3 we will have marching practice which includes drills. From 6 to 9 we have music rehearsal. In between then you will get a dinner break. The school schedule will be announced later."

"Do we get lunch?" The boy who called out Luna yelled out.

"You will have a hour lunch break at 12. Lunch will be provided to you but you'll have to get dinner yourself. You are allowed to go anywhere but you have to be back by six." Mr. Taylor answered not deterred by interruptions. "Now who's ready to start the season?"

The whole lecture hall bursted into the cheers before they headed to the field. It looked how Luna excepted the stadium was huge and the Amberheart State logo sat in the center. As she walked on the field Luna learned it was turf unlike the field back home in Royal Woods. Looking around she saw that everyone but heard seemed to be talking to someone except her. She looked around for Betty but saw her talking to who looked like other seniors and Craig was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow this sure does make me miss home." Luna looked down a bit as a whistle blew.

"Hello everyone." Some said on what looked like a podium. "My name is Paisley I am the assistant band director."

"Hi Paisley I missed you!" An upperclassmen said excitingly.

"Hi Clark." Paisley answer before gesturing to the women next to her. "This is Annie she is our head color guard instructor."

"Hi everyone!" Annie said waving to the crowd.

"Annie and I along with your drum majors Dustin and Hallie," the two people waved as their names were called, "will be running what we call block. Here you will learn how to march. Now get to position."

"No freshmen on the end!" An upperclassmen yelled.

"Thank you Damon." Dustin said before walking in front of the band. He smiled widely as Hallie started to walk in front of the band members taking about five steps. The people in the front lines moved to where Hallie placed them. Luna took the cue and went behind the person in front of her.

"Alright." Paisley said as she started to walk through the students. "Before we begin to practice marching we must review or if you're new to marching band attention. Now attention is how you will stand for the entire show and all parades we do. Hallie will now demonstrate attention. When you're ready Dustin you may say the call."

"Band ten hut." Dustin said as he clapped to a specif speed.

"Hut." Hallie said moving her left foot and straightening herself up.

"Now can someone tell me what foot Hallie moved when she went to attention?" Paisley asked walking up to the drum major. A few people raised their hands and Paisley pointed to someone.

"Her left." The person said.

"That is correct." Paisley gave a thumbs up while Annie clapped with a smile. "In marching band when do everything with our left foot. We moved to attention with are left foot, we starting marking time with out left foot, and we step off with our left foot."

"As you can also see." Annie added gesturing to Hallie. "Hallie is perfectly straight and doesn't move at all. Not even a single fidget. That is how attention should be."

"Now let's do it." Paisley turned to Dustin. "Whenever your ready."

"Band ten hut!" Dustin called out doing the clap once more.

"Hut!" The band including Luna said moving their left foot together. Luna stayed as perfectly straight and still as she could. Paisley walked through the crowd and called out people for their mistakes. The then repeated this act multiple times, each time standing at attention for a longer period of time.

"Okay now that we mentioned attention we can now start marking time." Paisley said now standing in front. "Now when you mark time make sure your toes never leave the ground and bend you knees. Also be sure to count loudly as you mark time. It will be good practice for when he start drill after lunch. First we will go to attention then we will mark time."

"When do we get a break?" What appeared to be a freshman asked.

"After some mark time practice." Paisley answered. "Today will be the longest block since we will learn all the basics, As we progress block will get shorter."

"Are you ready?" Hallie asked standing in front of the group. The band gave an uniform yes. "Band ten hut! Mark time march."

The band started counting at the speed Hallie clapped at. After some time Luna got the hang of it. Unfortunately it got harder when they started marching. It was pretty hard for Luna to keep in time. Thankfully she looked at her upperclassmen for help. Playing her guitar had really helped with her peripheral vision. Whenever they got breaks Luna saved her water that she saved. There was also a large water container that a few people who took water from them.

"Alright everyone." Paisley announced standing on the podium. "It's twelve o'clock and it's lunchtime. In the dining hall nearby, there are sandwiches and drinks for everyone please enjoy and be back for one."

Luna ran to the dining hall. All the marching had made her really hungry. She made a mental note to pack a snack for tomorrow. Once there she got herself a sandwich, some chips, and a lemonade. Walking to where everyone was sitting she everyone sitting with people. She spotted Betty happily sitting with some friends at a full table. She looked until she took notice notice of an empty and walked over without a second thought.


	3. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Okay Luna you can do this." Luna told herself as she walked to the empty seat. "It's not hard to make friends by sitting at their table. After all that's how Leni met Helen."

Luna walked up to the table and saw the few people sitting there. The empty closest to them was across from a boy. He was wearing a plaid shirt and had naturally curly light brown hair. For some reason he didn't seem to be talking to the others. Luna hoped he wasn't being ignored by the others and was only just shy.

"Hi I'm Luna." Luna greeted him with a smile as he looked up. "Is this seat taken?"

"I don't think so." The boy answered as he opened his lemonade. "You can sit here if you want."

"Thanks." Luna sat down and started to unwrap her sandwich. "What's your name?"

"It's Isaac." The boy answered before taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Are you from around here?" Luna took a bite of her sandwich as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm from a town called Dreson it's about forty minutes away from here. I'm the only person in my class to attend Amberheart though." Isaac looked down a bit. "At least that's in my band."

"Try being from Michigan." Luna leaned on the table a bit.

"You must be suffering from jet lag then."

"That's a weird thing to say." Luna gave him a puzzled look.

"Hey." Isaac's eyes widen before looking down again. "Sorry. It's a thing me and my friends used to do. Every time one of us said the word weird we would say hey."

"Hey." Luna responded with a smile as Isaac titled his head. "What you the word."

Isaac gave a small laugh. "Well I guess there's at least someone that finds it funny. So, what instrament are you playing?"

"The alto sax." Luna said with confidence before sulking a bit. "Though I'm not very good at it."

"I'm in the same." Isaac took another bite of his sandwich. "I played clarinet for eight whole years but Amberheart never had clarinets. It was the closest instrument that I found I least fingering wise it is in a different key."

"I only know guitar and a little percussion." Luna told him before the two heard a laugh.

"Oh my gosh you are so funny." A guy said before pointing to a girl with curly brown hair tied in a ponytail with the ends dyed purple. The boy had bright red hair and was wear a shirt with a cat on it. "She's funny!" We're besties now."

"Okay." The girl said with a laugh.

"Melody don't replace me on day one." A girl with rainbow hair called out to the first girl putting her hands on her hips, though there was a slight laugh in her voice.

"Excuse me." Luna said to the group, more specially the girl purple ends. When the group to the other two Luna pointed to her. "But are you by any chance Melody Daniels?"

"Oh no I'm Aria Macintosh." The girl introduced herself with a wave. Luna saw she was wearing a shirt the said Marching Band Like a Sport But Harder on it. She also had one of those highly contagious smiles that made you want to smile when you saw it.

"I'm Melody Daniels." The girl with rainbow hair revealed taking a sip of her drink. "Aria and I have joke of calling each other by our names because people have mixed us up since the seventh grade."

"And I'm Ethan." The boy who laughed said.

"Aren't you the girl you came in late?" A second voice added. It was the boy you called Luna out earlier that day.

"Alec, do Ari and I have to keep saying it?" Melody asked before turning to Luna. "Sorry about that Alec has a big ego. At least this isn't your eighth year dealing with him."

"Well someone thinks she's queen of the trumpets." Alec got a little too close to Melody. With a small scowl Melody raised her arm to push him away.

"Woah, woah, woah." Ethan said separating the two. "No fights on the first day or any day for that matter."

"Oh my gosh." Aria gasped. "We never learned your names. I'm so sorry."

"That's fine. I'm Luna Loud." Luna turned her body towards the people talking.

"So you're my roommate." Melody turned towards Luna and leaned her arm on the table.

"You should have woken her up." Alec said with a laugh.

"Alec." Melody put her hand on the table and Luna got a bit scared. Melody adjusted her hair a hair a bit before smiling again. "I woke up early to see the sunrise I then I got breakfast. What I got back to campus it was time to head to the music building."

"It's fine dude."

"So what's your name?" Aria turned to Isaac with a smile.

"Me?" Isaac asked pointed to himself a little nervous.

"Yeah you silly. What's your name?" Aria laughed a bit and like her smile it seemed to be contagious.

"It's Isaac, Isaac Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you."

I can't believe I'm saying this." Luna thought to herself as she continued eating her lunch. "But this reminds me of home."

* * *

"Okay everyone we're about to start drill." Paisley announced once everyone returned to the field. Mr. Taylor had joined the other teachers. "Section Captains have received your dot sheet please head to them now."

"Alto saxes over here." Luna heard a familiar voice and sure enough their was Betty holding the dot sheets. With Isaac next to her Luna walked over to with the other saxs. There seemed to be about nineteen of them and of course most of them were upperclassman. Looking over she saw that Alec was also in her section.

"Luna you didn't tell me you were in my section." Betty said walking over and pulling out two dot sheets. "Here you can be AS 11 and you can be AS 12."

"Thanks." Luna said as she took her dot sheet. Looking over it she tried to find the spot. "Okay it says Side: 2, 3.75 outside 45 and 7 in front of the back hash?"

Issac walked up to her and took a look at her dot sheet. "We're on side one."

Luna looked at him. "You've been in marching band! Can you please help?"

"Of course." Luna handed Isaac the dot sheet. "So the sides are facing the audience Side 1 is to their left and Side 2 is to their right. Now the 3.75 is how many steps you are off the 45 at our normal 8 steps to 5 yards the outside refers to going away from the 50 yard line in the center."

"So going towards the 50 would be inside the 45." Luna said as a clarification.

"Yes." Isaac nodded before turning behind him. "You see those horizontal lines of the yard lines those are the hash lines You just walk 7 steps towards the front of the field."

"This honestly makes me fell so stupid." Luna collapsed her head into her hands.

"Don't feel that way." Isaac walked a bit in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Betty asked walking over to them. "Everyone else is at their dot."

"I'm having trouble reading this." Luna sighed and held up her dot sheet.

"Oh don't about that. I'll help you." Betty turned to Isaac for a moment. "You can go find your dot. I'll help Luna."

Isaac headed off as Luna handed Betty her dot sheet.

"Okay follow me." Betty then repeated everything Isaac had explained to Luna. Assuming Betty didn't hear what Issac said Luna didn't say anything and followed Betty's every step. Once it was all set Betty walked back to her dot and they stood their for a few seconds until Paisley spoke up.

"Alright everyone time to move to the next dot on your sheet." Paisley announced and the band continue went on to the next one.

"Do you need help?" Isaac asked looking at Luna.

"I'm going to try it by myself." Luna looked at her seat and saw it was the same except for the & steps were now 11 ahead of the hash. "Only four steps this should be easy."

Once everyone was back in their spots Paisley spoke up again. "Okay so Daniel and Hallie will count off the new step so reset to your first spot. Remember you have sixteen counts to get to the next spot. Even if you already reach your spot you must keep marking time."

"Remember to count!" Damon announced to the band and Luna swore she saw Aria smile at bit wider as they reset.

The formula went on for the rest of the time outdoor. Luna started gain a high appreciation for the breaks they got. What made it more tiring was that after every other set they had to go to the top of the show and do what they learned. Once 4 o'clock hit Luna couldn't wait for dinner to be over because at 6 music began.

 **AN: So I hope everyone who isn't familiar with marching band understands how this works. We also have our first major characters getting introduced. Honestly most of them are based on my very best friends in marching band. See you next chapter.**


	4. Let's Get the Music Started

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"I'm so excited it's almost time for music rehearsal." Luna said excitingly to Isaac as they walked to the music building.

"I am too." Isaac adjusted his sleeve a bit. "I haven't played since my concert."

"I just feel those chills when I'm about to preform." Luna shivered in joy a bit with a smile. She spun around in excitement.

"Time to sit down for awhile." Melody said as she and Aria walked in.

"You say that every year and everyday." Aria rolled her eyes but still smiled.

The group walked into the music room. If Luna wasn't holding her instrument both hands would have been would have been on her face. She hadn't been in Royal High's band room from what she had seen of it Ambertheart's was much larger. There was a giant screen in the center and Mr. Taylor's desk was right next to it and really good speakers next to it. Luna could tell she was really going to enjoy her time here.

"Okay everyone get to you seats and set up your instruments." Mr. Taylor said walking in. Immediately all the students, including the freshman headed to their seat. Upperclassmen lead their section's freshman to their section's respected seating. The alto saxes sat on the right side of the second row. Luna sat at the end with Isaac to her left. On her other side was one of the tenor saxes. She noticed Alec sitting with one of his legs crossed like he owned the place. Even with her back turned she could sense Melody giving him the death stare from the trumpet section. There were a few people, including Clark, that were handing out music. Betty told them something before Luna got her music and saw she was Alto Sax Two. Luna figured it would be better to be a lower part but it suited the new player that she was.

"So everyone want to know the theme of our show?" Mr. Taylor asked with a smile. At that moment a choir of yes with both excitement and annoyance came from the upperclassmen. Betty was practically out of seat. "It is superheroes!"

At band room burst into excitement. Most people seemed to be really excited about the reveal of the show. Especially the freshman since it was there first show.

"Much better than my junior year show." Isaac said and Luna raised an eyebrow wanting to hear more. "It was based on a band called Party! and it wasn't that much fun."

"Now who wants to hear the show?" Mr, Taylor asked as the band cheered. Mr. Taylor went to his computer and clicked something and a small beep went off before the first note played. Luna was at first turned off by the techno sound of the computerized band. She had heard of computerized sound but never used it before. She normally wrote her songs on her guitar and piano so she was very unfamiliar. After a few seconds Luna let herself enjoy the music. She could recognize a few of songs. She wasn't the biggest fan of superhero movies but she didn't mind watching a couple with Lincoln and liked a lot of the background music. The band was silent for the entire time each of them fully invested in the music. When the show finished everyone applauded.

"So here's how the rehearsal will go, first we'll warm up then we'll do a run through of the entire show." A few of the freshman groaned but Mr. Taylor raised his hand. "Don't worry I know it won't be the best but there's only one way to go, up! Afterward we'll have sectionals and then we'll work on the song together."

Mr. Taylor called down Hallie and Dustin. Dustin raised his arms and the band started by tuning the concert B flat. They did it a couple of more times before they moved to the B flat scale. They proceeded to move to this thing called 1-1-2-1 where they played up and down the scale by every note and going down to one then moving up by one until they reached the top and then did from the top of the scale until the bottom.

Luna started to tense up as the run through was about to began. This was going to be the longest time in a row she played her alto sax. The show was roughly fifteen minutes long and the longest she had played on her alto sax before this was not even five minutes long. It didn't help this was the first time she played her alto sax in front of people. She was still scared to play this instrument in front of her family. She even waited for Luan not to be in their room before she practiced. As Dustin and Hallie started to conduct Luna attempted to play.

As the run through went on Luna started to calm down. She found her sound hidden among about the 200 hundred members of the band. During the run through Luna couldn't help but notice that their were still some notes she didn't know and was glad Amberheart allowed her to use her guitar as her main instrument for her major. It was probably due to playing it for about fives years now. Kind of made her wish that she was able to play guitar. Luna started to appreciate the moments where she was resting, it helped her figure out a few of the notes.

Once it was done Mr. Taylor nodded before walking to the front. "So how do you think we did?"

"Horrible." The guitarist said bluntly.

"Thank you for your option Luke." Mr. Taylor said before looking around. "Any else. Um you."

"I think it was alright." Aria answered. "I've heard worse."

"Of course you say that Aria." Melody said from the trumpet section.

"How about we do a thumbs up system." Before anyone moved he added. "Now this is based on first run through."

Luna chose to go to the middle and Isaac had the same idea. Looking behind her see saw Melody had her thumb down, while Aria had her thumb up. Alec had his down and she was unable to see what Ethan gave the run through. After some time Mr. Taylor dismissed the band to sectionals. Luna, Isaac, Alec, and the other two freshman followed Betty and the other upper class to a class room in the building.

"Everyone ready." Betty said once everyone was all set up. "Okay so I thought about a few moments we could work on."

"How about measure 75." An upperclassmen joked. Luna looked at that measure and saw it at least the Alto Sax 2s were resting at that point.

"You do that every time we play something." Betty teased sticking her tongue out slightly.

"What it may be an easy part but we still need to practice it." The upperclassmen said still trying to keep the joke going. The freshman laughed a bit at the joke along with one or two upperclassmen. Most of the upperclassmen groaned and or rolled their eyes as if he did this all the time.

"I think we should do the part at measure 146-187." Isaac suggested as he shrugged a little. "This section seems to be very alto sax reliant."

"Good idea Isaac." Betty gave the freshman a thumbs up. "How about we play through it first then we get to spefics."

The other alto saxes agreed and they played the section. Unlike the band run through Luna could hear her sound much clearer. This fact made her much more nervous than the run through the entire band run through. She could pick out her wrong notes and guesses.

"Alright." Betty said clapping her hands together. "There was a lot of good things and plenty of things we could fix by our first show. The biggest one is wrong notes were very prevalent."

"Like Little Ms Show Up Late." Alec said with the insult clearly direct at Luna. Luna gave him the biggest death stare.

"Well, Alex was it." Betty pointed to him.

"It's Alec." He corrected very annoyed that she got his name wrong.

"Okay, Alec, well here at Amberheart we don't call people out. Even if you don't say their name." She turned directly towards him. "We don't want anyone getting emotionally hurt okay?"

Alec didn't give a response.

"Okay. So how about we look over the song and then we can look over some trouble notes. In my experience it is a very good help."

At those words the other alto sax looked over a couple notes and every few seconds a note would play and sometimes they would fix the note. Luna found many notes she knew rather easily but a few of the sharps and flats in the piece couldn't help but confuse her.

"Are you alright?" Isaac asked noticing her troubles.

"I can't figure out some of these notes. " Luna sigh in defeat and pointed to one of the notes. She hadn't felt thus defeated since the really bad government quiz she had mid senior year.

Isaac looked over the note a bit. He adjusted his figuring before tapping Luna on her shoulder. She turn upwards to him. "Here's what the figuring is."

Luna copied Isaac and played the note. It sounded of at first but after a bit of adjustment it sounded decent.

"Thanks alots." Luna said as sectionals went as planned.

 **AN: So it's kind of hard to write music scenes, despite being in band for eight years. Could be that it's something a person has to be there to understand the full thing. See you next chapter.**


	5. Problems With a Shoulder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Luna." Luna felt herself being shaken by something. She rolled in her bed refusing to wake up. "It's time to get up. Your alarm has been going off for about ten minutes."

"Sam please I'm tired." Luna mumbled tiredly still refusing to wake up.

"It's Melody." Melody said still shaking. "We have band camp remember."

"Shoot are we late?" Luna panicked jumping out of bed.

"No." Melody walked to the closest and started searching through her shirts. "Your alarm was seriously annoying me."

Luna laughed a bit awkwardly before walking over to her phone and shutting it off. She didn't any _Good Morning_ text messages from her parents or siblings but they were probably still asleep. Though there was one from last night that was from Leni that was a heart emoji. She smiled and looked for anything from Sam. She smiled and sent a text to her saying. _Good Morning Love. I miss you._

"Hey Luna which shirt should I wear?" Melody asked holding up two shirts. The first one was black with a few animals that said _Don't Eat Your Friends_ and a light blue with angle wings and a halo that said _Always Believe in Jesus._

"You're asking me?" Luna asked in surprise. At home Luna was never the go to sister for fashion advice. The title belonged to Leni and once the second eldest Loud had moved off to college Lola was given that honor.

"Well sometimes I would ask Ari." Melody explained and Luna could immediately tell Melody was referring to Aria. "But I don't want to disturb her. Who knows what she could be doing right now? What if she is getting dressed?"

Luna nodded in understanding and looked over the shirts a bit. "I like the light blue it would be cooler in the heat."

"Thanks." Melody said as she started getting dressed. Luna walked over to her suitcase and pulled out an outfit. It was a lavender tank too and jean shorts. Luna adjusted her hair a little before the two girls headed out to grab breakfast.

* * *

"Okay everyone get into block." Paisley announced as the band arrived at the football feild. Immediately the band got into similar formations as they were the previous day. "Alright everyone we'r going to add instruments today but before we do that we have to learn to shift."

At that moment the band let out a long and loud groan. Luna had no idea what this shifting was but she was worried that it would be bad.

"Remember no matter which you way you are marching your upper body much be facing the front sideline." Paisley said. "Now you won't be shifting as extreme as it is as it in during block but it is important to practice the most extreme because it mean you can do it all forms of it. So we'll start with attention then well do shifting. In case you don't know there is no call for shifting we'll just tell you to shift."

"That doesn't sound to hard." Luna thought to herself as attention was called and she got into position. "I don't see why everyone was complaining."

"Alright everyone time to shift."

With all of her strength Luna turned her upper body in the direction of the front side lines. She could feel that her feet were off though she could have been feeling it wrong. Paisley started going through the block and correcting the band members. She walked by a few of them with out saying anything and Luna assume that they were seniors or at the very least juniors.

"Your feet are a bit off." Paisley said when she made it to Luna. After adjusting Luna saw Paisley nod before leaving. Luna stood there for a moment before they were called to relax. They repeated the process and Luna couldn't help but notice her shoulder was getting a bit irritated and there wast a bit of awkwardness in the way they were feeling.

At the third time Luna turned quickly as her shoulder moved upward slightly and at that moment she felt a great pain in her shoulder. Resisting her urge to break attention Luna remained as still as she could. When they relaxed Luna didn't have much time to rub it as they repeated it again. After many more times Paisley called everyone to grab their instruments. Luna ran over to grab her alto sax believing there wasn't much time to grab it. As she ran back she took a second to rub her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked as Luna kept running back to block.

"Yeah I'm fine Aria." Luna lied a bit not worry her. "Still a bit awkward feeling from all that shifting."

"Oh that's understandable, but don't worry about it. The feeling gets better with time." Aria waved before running to join her section. Luna waved back as she got back to her spot.

The band started playing the B flat scale as they marched forwards. They repeated the same thing but instead marched backwards. This was repeated a couple of times before Paisley added shifting to the mix. Immediately Luna felt her shoulder hurting again. With each time she shifted the pain increased. After going over some new drill it was time for lunch and Luna couldn't be more relieved.

* * *

"So Luna who is this Sam person you were talking about in your sleep?" Melody asked as she poured some dressing onto her salad and closed the container.

"Umm no comment." Luna took a bite of a sandwich with some blushing. She proceeded to think to herself. "Did I really do that?"

"I think it's her crush!" Alec blurted out with a smirk.

"Alec leave." Melody said but the alto sax player pretended to lean back. He didn't to really care about how personal this information was to Luna.

"Isn't this personal information." Isaac added adjusting his sandwich. "Luna doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to."

"We've been dating for over a year!" Luna said without thinking before covering her mouth.

"Picture now!" Ethan said as Aria nodded excitingly.

Knowing she couldn't argue Luna pulled out her phone. She looked her best picture of Sam. She wanted the perfect picture the encompassed all of Sam. There was just so much Luna loved about her that a picture couldn't do her a hundred percent justice. Eventually she found a picture of Sam and her band. Sam was in the middle and playing her guitar with her other band members on either side of her. She held out her phone to her friends, moving it so everyone could see it.

"Oh cutie." Ethan said with a smile.

"Who's the cute blonde chick?" Alec asked doing the whole whistle thing that Luna always found extremely annoying. It didn't matter if her and Sam were on a date or anything else Luna hated when boys did that to her or especially Sam. It made it seem like Luna and Sam were only object to these boys.

"That's Sam." Luna growled staring angrily at Alec.

"So you're into girls." Alec said before quickly leaving the table. Luna was about to reach over to grab his shirt when she felt her shoulder pain.

"Ouch!" She yelped when the pain came.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked concerned.

"Wow I knew Alec was annoying but I didn't think he would actually cause pain to other people." Melody said as Alec as left.

"No it's my shoulder." Luna started rubbing it and wincing a bit. "It's been hurting ever since we started shifting. I don't know how it happened all I know shifted fast then it started hurting and it hasn't stopped."

"Maybe you should tell someone about that." Isaac suggested.

"It could be needed to check out." Ethan said nervously though it was obvious he of sort of over exaggerating.

"If something wrong over here?" Annie asked walking over to their table. "Alec sort of ran away and we don't really want any fighting or arguing."

"Alec made a cat call at a picture of my girlfriend and I got mad." Luna admitted.

"Also Luna hurt shoulder." Ethan added concerned for Luna. "But it was prior to this."

"There was no fighting." Isaac defended Luna with a nod. "Luna just stared at him."

"Is this true?" Annie asked as everyone at the table. Annie smiled and decided to sit at the table. "Luna what happened to your shoulder?"

"It got hurt during shifting." Luna kept rubbing her shoulder. "I'm not sure how it happened, though it moved upwards a bit so that could have caused it."

"You probably pulled it or turned it the wrong way." Annie walked up and examined the shoulder it didn't appear red or anything. Annie touched it gently. "Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"A little." Luna admitted.

"What about when you move it?"

"Not that much." Luna paused to think about a bit. "Sometimes when it moves a little quickly."

"Well don't about it, you probably just moved it awkwardly when it moved upwards." Annie smiled. "Just be careful with it for now just be careful with it for now and don't be afraid to tell the staff anything. We here in the Amberheart band are like a family and we don't want any of us getting seriously hurt."

 **AN: So shifting the one horror of at least my band camp. Honestly shifting has injured me but mostly due to how awkward shifting can be. I hope the injury makes sense I tried to make it realistic. See you next chapter.**


	6. Solutions Found With Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Luna could come over here for a minute." Luna turned to see Annie gesturing for over with the other teachers.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked very concerned. It could have been her history in the Loud house but normally when an authority figure said those words in that order it meant either one of two things. The person being called was in some sort of trouble or there was bad news that needed to be told.

"We're just worried about your shoulder." Annie pointed to it and was very careful not to touch it. "We have a medical tent near the football field. They have better equipment to check your shoulder out."

Without an argument Luna headed over to the tent. She saw a few medical professionals and more than the basic equipment you would find in a first aid kit. It was pretty much like a medical that would be at a concert or at in event like a fair minus a few equipment that was a bit more advanced. There was no patients in the tent so Luna didn't really know what do except stand in the opening of the tent.

"Hello there is something wrong?" What appeared to be the head doctor asked taking notice of Luna standing in the opening.

"Hello when I think I injured my right shoulder and the band staff want to make sure it's okay." Luna pointed to her shoulder as she spoke.

"Why don't you come sit up here and I'll take a look at it." The doctor gestured to the the stretcher next to him and Luna went over and sat on it. The doctor did similar test to what Annie did during the lunch hour. He also did a few more test making sure how it hurt, which was mostly just Luna moving her arm in different ways to see how it hurt. He was very careful to make sure that Luna didn't hurt her shoulder even more.

"Hmm, well it appears one of you shoulder muscles is pulled." The doctor said before walking over to a cooler. At those words Luna's face fell. Would that mean Luna wouldn't be able to be in marching band until it was healed? There was so much she would miss if she was forced to stay on the sidelines with the pit. She would be so behind the rest of the band. Lynn Jr. tore a muscle once and she was unable to play sports for awhile.

"Now you don't need to worry about your shoulder to much." The doctor returned with an ice pack and wrapped it around Luna's shoulder. Luna couldn't help but smile at the cool feeling of the ice pack "Just keep this ice pack on your shoulder for a bit. Come back when it get too warm and I'll replace it. I would also recommend not hurting your shoulder to much."

"Thank you." Luna said before leaving. For the rest of outdoor practice Luna took extra care of her shoulder. She didn't know if shifting was the direct cause of the injury but knew it did happen during the exercise earlier that day. With every movement she hardly shifted even with the teachers reminding everyone to shift with every set and run through.

* * *

Once field practice was over Luna walked slowly with her friends. She kept a few paces behind and sulked a bit.

"So do you guys want pizza or Soobway?" Ethan asked as the group walked over.

"I'll take the pizza." Melody answered immediately and Aria nodded.

"Okay how about I order it and we can all pitch in?" Ethan suggested as everyone else nodded. "You good with that Luna?"

"Yeah." Luna sighed for a minute as the group started to leave. "I'll catch up to you in a minute I have to call my sister I promised I would today."

"Okay we'll be by the big tree over there." Ethan pointed to the tree they would be sitting there.

"But don't take to long. You don't want to eat cold pizza." Aria pretty much sang before the group left for the tree. Luna found a secluded area and pulled out her phone. She looked through her contacts, mainly her sisters. She considered Sam but was afraid to admit her problem fearing she wouldn't understand. After weighting her options she thought of the best person to talk too. She clicked on the contact she wanted and waited to see if she would answer.

"Oh my gosh Luna this is such a surprise!" Leni cheered as she answered the phone. Luna couldn't help but smile seeing her sister even if it was just in a video chat. "Guys!"

"Uh Leni is it okay if we talk just the two of us?" Luna suggested with a weak smile.

"Oh that's totes alright so do you sleep in a tent or are the dorms open?" Leni asked happily with wide eyes.

"The dorms are opened Leni." Luna laughed a little."

"I bet you already made tons of friends!" Leni adjusted herself on her bed. "You have to tell me all about them!"

"I've made four really good friends yesterday and I hope to make more." Luna tried to hide how she was feeling upset from her older sister not knowing if it would work or not.

"Luna is something wrong?" Leni took notice of the tone of Luna's voice and frowned.

"Well my shoulder got injured today."

"Is this like when Lynn broke her shoulder last year!" Leni started to panic a little and started to get up. "I'll get Mom."

"No Leni it's fine. I already got it checked out and I just need to ice it."

"Leni are okay?" A familiar voice asked from off the phone.

"It's fine Helen." Leni turned the phone to reveal her friend who was holding a bowl of popcorn. The brunette waved to Luna with a smile.

"Oh I didn't know you and Helen were hanging out. I'll call back later."

"No it's totes alright." Leni had calmed down a bit. "You're more important right now. You told your teachers right?"

"Of course." Luna looked down for a bit. "I'm just scared Leni. I pulled my shoulder during an exercise and I'm scared that if I repeat the exercise that it will happen again but it's an important part of marching band. It's called shifting and I always have to face the sidelines. I just don't know what to do."

Leni looked at her younger sister with a concerned look. "Have you talked to your friends about your fear?"

"No all of them were in marching band in high school and already know everything about shifting. To be honest Leni I'm kind of embarrassed to admit to them I can't shift. I feel like a complete outsider. Even this kid with the biggest ego in the world at least had some of shifting down. I have nothing and I can't stand it."

"Luna." Lune looked up at her sister who giving her a warm smile. "If they really are your friends you don't have to worry about feeling embarrassed. If they laugh at you then they are not real friends. Listen I'd loved to keep talking to you but I don't want to keep you from your friends. Promise me you'll talk to them."

"I promise." Luna smiled at her sister.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Luna said before hanging up. She remained alone for a few minutes trying to think of what to say to her friends. After some thinking she stood up and took a deep breath before walking towards her friends. It seemed the pizza had just arrive and Luna walked towards them.

"Luna you're just in time." Aria said opening one of the pizza boxes. "The pizza just arrived like a minute ago. Here you go."

"Thanks," Luna said taking the piece of pizza which was on a paper plate.

"How's your sister?" Isaac asked as he removed some cheese hanging on the side of the pizza.

"She's good." Luna took a bite of the pizza before saying again. "How are you guys so good at shifting?"

"Years of practice." Melody said putting fries on her plate.

"I found it pretty easy but I can understand why other people find it hard." Ethan took a bite of his pizza after answering.

"Took me a little bit but by the end of my freshman year of high school I got the hang out it." Issac poured himself some soda.

"Lucky." Aria said before laughing. "It took me until sophomore year to get it right. Why do you ask Luna?"

"Well it's just after I pulled my shoulder because of shifting." Luna paused and rubbed her arm a bit. "I'm scared to injure my shoulder even more. I know I just moved my shoulder awkwardly but I can't help it. I'm not good at shifting and I don't know if I'll ever be."

"That's how I thought freshman year but with practice I got better." Aria admitted with a smile.

"Same here." Isaac added and the other friends nodded with smiles on their face. "If you want we can help you."

"I would like that." Luna relaxed a bit and enjoyed her pizza.

 **AN: So I'll admit I also had a problem with shifting for most of marching band. It truly is a thing of practice and time. See you next chapter.**


	7. The Stuff We Share

**Disclaimer: I do own Loud House.**

"And the key to shift is too turn gently." Aria explained as she demonstrated shifting for Luna. "It's the least awkward and most gentle way to do it. In my opinion at least."

"Okay, okay." Melody said walking in between Luna and Aria. Melody looked around a bit before giving a sly smile. "While, Ari you are doing a fabulous job we need some upperclassmen help."

"I think she's helping." Luna said before gesturing to the friends group with care in her injured arm. "I think you're all doing a great job."

"Unfortunately aside of Isaac none of play an alto sax." Luna caught Melody glancing at two upperclassman boy. Luna frowned as she had an idea what Melody was trying to do.

"I don't think instruaments matter," Aria started to say.

"But Ari don't you know how vastly different a flute and alto sax are?" Melody ran a bit closer to the two boys. "Hey boys over there we could use your help over here!"

The two boys looked up as Melody waved for them to come over. Luna recognized one of them as one of the three Bari sax players the band had, she was pretty sure his name was Damon. The other she believed to be in the trumpet section but she didn't know his name.

"I cannot believe she's doing this." Luna mumbled to herself angrily.

"You okay Luna?" Issac asked walking over to her.

"Isn't it obvious." Luna gestured to Melody waving to the boys. Issac peaked over and gave a shrug. "Melody likes one of those boys are is using this to hook up with one."

"I dunno I don't watch romance movies. Is that a thing you and your girlfriend do?"

"No my sister Lori watched them all the time though." Luna smiled a bit. "Sam and I make fun of them sometimes. Mostly at how cheesy they are."

"See that's the problem Tyler." Melody explained to the trumpet player. "Do you think you two can help?"

"Sure." Tyler said with a smile. "So which one is Luna?"

"Uh I am." Luna said slightly glaring at Melody.

"Nice to meet I'm Tyler." Tyler took Luna's hand and shook it. "This here is Damon."

"It's nice to meet you both. You really didn't need to come over here."

"It's fine we finished eating dinner anyways." Tyler said before he started demonstrating shifting. Luna took a quick glance at the other and couldn't help but notice that Aria seemed to blushing.

"And that's how you do it." Tyler said after a few demonstrations with a smile. He then turned to Damon. "Do you have anything to add?"

"No." Damon shook his head as he spoke. "Though did you go to YA Roleplaying Camp?"

At that moment Aria blushed a little bit. "Yes, I was in the cosplayers section."

"That's what I thought, I was in it for the Caverns and Creatures adventures. I even got to be Cavern King for a mission. Have you every played?"

"No, is it fun?" Aria played with her hair a little.

"Really fun. Tyler and I are part of a club at the public library for college students. Maybe should join."

"So I hope you're all set for the big run through tomorrow." Tyler said immediately after.

"The big run through?" The five friends said in unison.

"Oh you guys don't know. One the last day of the last week of band camp we do our first run through of our show."

"Wow that's crazy." Melody said in awe.

"I hope I can last that long." Luna thought to herself nervously.

"We should probably get back to our spot we don't want to lose anything." Tyler and Damon waved goodbye and when they were gone Aria turned to Melody a bit angrily.

"What you've been pining over that snack ever since you decided to go to the weird camp."

"Hey." Luna and Isaac whispered to each other before they shared a laugh.

"Hey, I wanted to go to the camp." Aria crossed her arms as she defended herself. "And just because we went to the same camp doesn't give you an excuse to call him over here."

Melody smiled a bit playfully. "If I remember correctly after your first day of this camp you sent me a text that said; 'Oh my gosh Melody there was the cutest boy at my camp! You wouldn't believe at how cute he was!' You also blushed when you realized he was here. I just needed to make sure they were the same guy."

"I do not like him!"

"Oh please you've been pining for him since you found out Justin was only dating you out of pity."

Aria started to tear up a bit. "I told you that in private."

"Ari it's time you move on. I did when I found out the guy I like was a big jerk and." Before Melody could finish Aria had ran away crying. "She always does this."

"You guys stay here I'm going to comfort her." Ethan said before running after her.

"Melody that wasn't very nice." Luna's older sister voice started to come out. "What you said really hurt Aria's feelings."

"You guys don't know Ari." Melody tried to defend herself. "She dated this guy almost all of sophomore year. You didn't have to see the school's ray of sunshine ball her eyes out at the Spring Sockhop because some jerk decided that was the best time to dump her and reveal he dated her out of pity!"

Luna walked over and placed a hand on Melody's shoulder. "Listen I understand how you feel, if someone ever did that to one of my sister's I would want to pound them into the ground like there's no tomorrow but I think bringing it up makes Aria uncomfortable. It doesn't matter if it happen one, two, even ten years ago if Aria doesn't want to bring it up you shouldn't bring it up."

"I know but I want Aria to move on, she and Justin became close friends in their freshman year biology class. Aria never really felt like this before and she had a big plan to ask him out on the last day of freshman year. It worked of course but to learn she wasted all this time on a boy who didn't like her that way."

"Maybe he was in an awkward position?" Isaac suggested with a tiny shrug.

"Well he could have said it sooner." Melody rolled her eyes. "The fact he lasted for eight months just makes me so mad. Was he too worried about hurting her because he could have easily just ended it the next day or if he actually liked her maybe when he stopped feeling that way."

"Melody you can't force Aria to get over this she has to get over this on her own terms. Even if she doesn't want to admit her feelings, if they are there, for Damon she's probably still hurt from her past relationship and she's probably still scared to act on them yet."

"Can I tell you guys something in secret?" Melody asked shocking both Luna and Isaac. The two nodded and sat down across from her. "When I first met Aria I was in a really bad place. I was falling all my classes and my parents didn't even seem to care. Band was my safe haven and in freshman grade I just so happened to be in the same art class as Aria. One day I had a really bad day and for the first time it seemed like someone actually cared. In the span of a semester she brought me back on my feet. I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for her and I just feel like I own her for that."

Luna smiled. "You don't need to worry about her. From what I seen she is pretty much the personification of the emotion of joy itself. You can still help just try not to be so forward with it. Try talking to her first to see if she's okay with what you want to do."

"Okay I understand." Melody wiped a few tears that were forming at her eyes but she was still smiling.

"Are you okay Melody?" The three looked up and saw Aria and Ethan standing there. Luna and Isaac moved over a bit so the two could join them in the circle.

"Yeah just having an emotional moment over here." Melody took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to push your feeling it's alright if you're not ready to move on it's alright."

"No, no it's fine. I understand you just wanted to help. Maybe I am over Justin. It just hurt so much to learn about Justin and I being all a big lie."

"I know. I just wanted you to be happy again."

Aria smiled and hugged Melody with a smile.

"So if we're going to learn about each other." Ethan began before taking a deep breath in. "I might as well tell you guys I'm gay."

"So is Luna." Melody pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"Technically I'm bisexual." Luna revealed but didn't sound annoyed at all.

"Anything about you Isaac?" Everyone turned to him as he shook his head. "It's okay."

"Well there is something I don't think I said." Luna said thinking about it for a moment. "I have ten siblings."

"Ten!" Ethan said while the others stared at her for a moment with bug eyes.

"Yeah I have nine sisters and one brother."

"So is your last name really Loud or was it a joke that turned into your last name."

"I was born Luna Loud." Luna explained. "All my siblings have names that start with all."

"You could make a T.V. show out that premise." Issac gave a slight laugh but stopped awkwardly when he saw no one else was.

"To be honest Isaac, with all the crazy adventures my family had it could be."

"Do you want to share?" Ethan asked as the others moved a bot closer with very curious expressions on their faces.

Luna laughed a bit. "Where do I began?"


	8. The Run Through

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Luna woke up to the sound of her alarm beeping for some reason much more annoying than usual. She sat up in her bed and turned looked over and saw Melody was gone for some reason. Still a bit tired Luna walked over pulled out some clothes and walked over to her floor's closest shower. She quickly cleaned herself of and got dressed before heading to her dorm.

"Morning Luna." Melody said stretching a bit. "Woke up to see the sunrise again and I got you some breakfast."

Luna took the bag and looked at it. Melody placed two things of coffee on the nightstand. See saw the same thing on the coffee cup. It was a orange and pink logo that said _Creamy Coffee_ on it.

"Oh sorry I thought you said you liked coffee." Melody said taking a notice of Luna's expression towards the coffee.

"I just never heard of Creamy Coffee before." Luna opened the warm coffee and took a sip. It tasted a bit like CosmicBucks but it had something different. Luna just couldn't put her finger on it. She put her normal sugar and cream in the cup and mixed it up.

"You said you're from Michigan right?" Melody asked stretching a little bit and pulling out her phone. Luna nodded as she took a bite of the doughnut that was in the bag. "Maybe they don't have that many Creamy Donuts in your area. I know there's alot of them in New England."

"So is there no CosmicBucks in the area?" Luna asked taking another sip now that it was mixed. She smiled for some reason it made her feel like home.

"It is one or two near my town. Not sure if there's a CosmicBucks in the area."

"Well this does taste good." Luna smiled at the warmth of the coffee. It reminded her of the time Leni made coffee for the first time, sure the second eldest Loud didn't like the coffee but it always nice to enjoy a warm drink with a friend.

"At least you like coffee." Melody brushed her hair to fix it up a little. "Aria can't stand it. Do you know what she gets when we go to Creamy Coffee?"

Luna shrugged a bit. Luna started to apply some sunscreen and Melody answered.

"She gets Freezattes do you know what those are?" Melody went bugged eye as Luna shook her head. "They're slushies, fancy slushies with a marketing name to get more people to buy them. It doesn't matter what timeof day it is she always buys a Freezatte. Unless it's winter then she gets hot chocolate which I can understand."

"Are there even any other options?" Luna asked finishing to apply her sunscreen.

"There's the Chill Chocolates but I've never seen her get them or the iced tea. If she wants a slushie we have convent stores."

"Eh it's her choice." Luna said as she and Melody started to walk to the football field. Luna couldn't help but slow down her walk a bit as they walking. Today was the big day and she couldn't help but doubt herself. She had only played her alto sax for a few months and would it be enough to make it an entire run through. She started running the counts in her head in hopes to remember them. So far the areas where she was remaining in one place was the only easy part. Okay it wasn't that easy with some of the music but it wasn't as hard as when she had to play when she marched.

"Big run through today!" A bunch of upperclassmen yelled running towards the field. If Luna had to guess the students were probably juniors or seniors.

"Alright everyone go to block!" Paisley yelled as the students entered the football field. Luna ran to the medical tent and got her shoulder ice pack before putting her instrument together and standing in block. She had no idea if it was because she was nervous or if it actually was but block seemed so much shorter than normal. It wasn't like they skipped anything. They marched forwards, backwards, shifted, practiced turning, all the drills they did every morning. She still couldn't believe how short block was.

"Man last day of the first week of band camp." Aria said as she danced during there five minute break before the worked on the show. "I am getting pumped people."

"I'm looking forward to sleep in a little." Ethan said taking a sip of water. "Even for two days."

"And not be marching most of the day." Melody added.

"Okay everyone back to the field." Mr. Taylor called out causing the band to run to the top of the show where they started everyday. Perm norm they ran through the first song. This was the only part of the show Luna felt comfortable going over. The opening number was the big number. It was the first song the audience heard and Luna considered it the most important. Due to her past experience with music, Luna knew how important how the opening number was. She remembered once when she and Sam were preforming the band before them messed up the first song causing a dark mood for the rest of the performance. So if there was one point Luna wouldn't allow herself to mess up it was this number.

The day went on as normal. The band went over the other four numbers. The first song was the Justice Fighters theme which had become very popular so it would help hype up the show, getting everyone excited. The next song was from the movie Queen Amazon. Luna and Sam saw that movie for a date night, Luna thought the music was pretty good. The third song was the battle song from a movie called Bug-Man Luna wasn't sure she had heard of the movie before but the song was good. The forth song was also a battle song but from Captain Space. The final song was The Greatest Victory and was heard at the end of most of the Justice Fighters. Luna couldn't help but love it. It felt so victorious and happy and would leave the audience in a happy mood after the show. Luna only hoped she would not mess this up.

* * *

"Is it just me or did today seem be harder?" Aria asked as the friends sat down for lunch.

"Well it is the last day of the first week of band camp so we may just be tired out." Issac said as he adjusted his shirt sleeve.

"If that's the case I can't wait to relax a bit tomorrow."

"Okay I heard something from the upperclassman in my section but you didn't hear this from me." Ethan said motioning everyone to come closer. "I heard there's a surprise during our music rehearshal but they could be joking."

"Who's in your section?" Luna asked slightly suspicious but also hopeful for a break. She was even ignoring how she needed the music practice.

"Well there's Jake, Penny, Lucy, the twins Wendy and Will, and those are the only ones I remember the name for. You guys know how large the low brass section is. There's at least five different types of instruments."

"Wonder is my sister Lucy would play a low brass instrument?" Luna thought to herself and laughed at the thought of Lucy marching around with a tuba. She then looked at her friends, they were marching band for at least for years. "Are you guys nervous about the full run through today?"

"Well back at our old high school." Aria gestured between her and Melody. "The earliest we every did a full run through was on the last day of band camp. All other times we did them during after school or Saturday rehearsal. But I always felt nervous before the first one."

"Didn't help that our band sucked." Melody said before Aria gave her a glare. "Oh come you like the band only because you were awarded Best Achievement in Band at Awards Night for Seniors."

"I got nervous too. My freshman year I literally passed out."

"Are you serious?" Issac asked with wide eyes causing the girls to look at him confused

"No but it felt like it."

"Okay." Isaac looked down embarrassed. "I got nervous as well. It's normal at least I think it is."

"Well this is my first run through for marching band. I only picked up alto sax in April and I knew I was going. You guys are experts in your field. Even Isaac and he only started this year too."

"It's okay Luna we were all in your shoes at some point." Aria said to help comfort Luna.

"And I'll be blunt." Melody said leaning on the table. "The first run through is always the worst. Sure Amberheart works way harder than the average marching band but we always get better with time."

* * *

Once back on the field Luna stood there tall and trying not to shake, while her friends words did help her it wasn't the cure all for her fear. She considered this her big test in band and she hadn't even started classes yet. The rest of outdoor rehearsal went by quickly. Going over all the sets with music and even a few without when too many people messed up. As the seconds passed Luna couldn't help but tense up.

"Okay go and grab some water then we'll go the big run through." Mr. Taylor announced causing the band to rush to the sidelines.

While her friends conversed with each other, Luna remained silent. She counted steps in her head reviewed the counts and the notes. The break went by way to fast and the band went to the top of the show. Luna stood and looked over at Isaac who didn't appear to be nervous at all.

"Figures this is his fourth one or he is really good at hiding it." Luna thought to himself. At that moment Isaac looked over and smile as if he could sense what was going on.

Soon the band was called to attention. Dustin counted the band off and the opening number begin. The band proceeded to play the opener. Luna worked hard her mind only focused on her music and movements. They weren't using their flip folders that they normally used during the rehearsals. Sure it had only been a week and the show was about sixteen minutes long but the Amberheart staff had been drilling in how important memorization was. Luna didn't see it as too much as a stretch that they wouldn't allow the flip folders.

"Okay I have to give this my all." Luna thought to herself continued to march. "I can't fail on this run through."

As the notes came out Luna felt exposed. She didn't feel this way on the band room but she chose to ignore these feelings. They could cause her to fail big time. There was nothing she could do but play and play she did. She played her heart out. She could have been messing up every single note and off the entire time. There was no though of it in her mind. Before she new it the last note of the show was play. The run through was over.

"I did it." Luna said now a bit tired. "I actually did it."


	9. Lakeside Beach Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"So what do you guys think the surprise is?" Aria asked as the freshman followed the upperclassman. It was nearing six o'clock and the freshman were told not to eat much in the break.

"I'm just upset that we're not having music practice." Luna sulked as she walked with them. She felt like she could use the practice.

"I hope it's a movie night." Melody said stretching a little. "I'm kind of craving some popcorn right now."

"Like we could fit everyone in a movie theater." Alec said surprising the friends since he hadn't really hung with them since Luna threatened him.

"I've seen movie theaters that can hold over three hundred people. Also I was thinking of an outdoor place." Melody clarified already sick of Alec's presence despite him only being with them for roughly five seconds.

"I hope it's relaxing." Ethan said bending his back to be dramatic.

"Who's ready for the lake party?" A senior yelled as the band reached a path in the woods. The freshman looked at each other confused as they followed the path. As they walked forward they saw a giant lake. Set up around it was a barbecue and some party games.

"It's Lake Williams!" Aria beamed. "I heard about this lake at orientation but I didn't think I would be able to see it until after band camp."

"It's the annual first run through beach party." Damon said walking up to the freshman. "It's been a tradition at Amberheart since the marching band achieved a lot of fame."

"Really that's so cool." Aria looked down for a minute. "I wish I brought my swimsuit."

"It fine." Damon said with a smile. "Come on it's best to get food before the line starts."

Damon took Aria's hand and she smiled. The rest of the group followed. Luna took a whiff of the of the barbecue and smiled. It reminded her of home whenever Lynn Sr. would fire up the old grill and make hamburgers, hot dogs, or anything else on the grill. Even they were early there was still a line at the barbecue. When it was Luna's turn she decided on a cheeseburger. She walked over to the topping put lettuce, tomato, and onions. She also grabbed a bottle of soda and a bag of chips. Looking for a place to sit Luna saw Aria wave where Damon was along with Tyler and a few others.

"So how are you like band camp?" Tyler ask as the friends started to eat their dinner.

"It's much different than high school band camp." Melody answered and the others nodded.

"I never been to band camp but outside rehearsal is very long." Luna sighed and pretended like she was going to fall in the sand.

"They've always been long it's nothing to new." Damon explained as he took a bite of his hot dog.

"I'm so scared if people will like the show." Aria admitted with a slight shutter.

"Don't worry we're Amberheart Marching Band. People will see us no matter what we play." Damon wrapped an arm around Aria who blushed a little.

"Hopefully better than our WON show our junior year." Melody took a bite of her veggie burger.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Aria defended. "Sure I didn't know any of the songs but it wasn't"

"Company front." Melody interupted and the color went away from Aria's face. The rest of the group gasped at the words

"Wait you guys did a company front?" Ethan said in shock.

"The closest Denson ever did was a line of the brass section." Issac admitted.

"What's company front?" Luna asked now feeling a little embarrassed. Was this company front some sort of marching band ritual that she had to complete? Well, you didn't need to have rituals to be in marching band, but there could be part of marching band she might never experience.

"It's when the entire band from a single straight line and march down the field." Tyler explained moving his arms out to show the straight line.

"And it has to be prefect." Aria founded herself leaning on Damon. "If even a single person is off by half of a step the whole thing looks wrong."

Luna couldn't help but shutter, she was glad that her first marching band show lacked the company front. After they finished their dinner the group went to the dance floor. Unlike school dance which had the weird remixes of popular songs these songs were mostly current but they had a mix. There were songs from the 80s, 90s, and Luna was hoping they would play some Mick Swagger soon.

"Hey I'm going to get a refill on my drink." Luna said as she started to leave the dance floor. The others nodded and she left. She walked over to the drink cooler where a few upperclassmen were standing.

"So you do you think are those freshman?" One of them asked not noticing Luna nearby.

"What do you mean?" Another asked a bit confused.

"You know those freshman who are music majors that are only here because marching band is a requirement. The one who aren't true marching band members. There's always one."

Luna looked away and tried not to cry. She took her drink at started heading to the dance floor. She saw her friends grooving out to Cheap Buy by Mackerel. She started to walk to them but she started to feel alone. She noticed a baron place by the lake and went to sit there instead. She felt a few tears fall. The last time she felt this upset was when her old crush Tess got a boyfriend and that was almost four years ago. The music was so tempting. It was calling her to go back to the dance floor and groove but she couldn't go back there, not when she was crying.

"Luna there you are." Luna turned around and saw Betty running over. The senior's face went from a smile to concern. "Are you okay?"

"I just heard some things I didn't want to hear." Luna explained wiping the tears away.

"Let me guess it was those 'music majors how never been in marching band don't belong' people." Luna nodded and Betty shook her head. "I remember when faced the, my freshman year. I tried to explain my school had a marching band but they didn't believe me. They would be shocked to see me here as section captain. You just got to ignore them Luna, they're just jealous we have the advantage."

"It still hurt." Luna admitted.

"You belong here Luna. Everyone starts somewhere." Betty took Luna's hand. "Come one there's someone I want you to meet."

Betty took Luna to a group of other members. They appeared to all be upperclassman. Thankfully none of them appeared to be the ones who were saying that she wasn't a true member of marching band. The one that Betty was leading them two was wearing a The Boo shirt. Luna was happy to know there was someone else who was a fan of British Rock. He was brown hair and blue eyes so bright they looked like contacts.

"You said you play guitar right?" Luna nodded. "Then I want you to meet Amberheart's resident bass player Dimitri."

"Nice to meet you Luna." Dimitri shook Luna's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I like you shirt." Luna said really liking the t-shirt.

"Oh you're a fan of The Boo." Dimitri seemed just as excited as she was to find another fan of British rock.

"The Boo, Blackserpent, The Turning Rocks, you name the British band I've listen to them. My favorite has to be Mick Swagger though." Luna smiled at her knowledge.

"Always good to see another British Rock fan." Dimitri rolled his eyes a bit. "When ever I talk to people who claim to be into British Rock normally name a modern day boy band like Single Way."

"My older sister Lori once dragged me to one of their concerts. It was so boring. She got mad when I tried to spice it up, I guess I may gone a little to far."

"I don't blame you. My little sister was into them and somehow conceived me to listen to one of their songs. I found it boring."

"I prefer the classics. The Dragonflies are much better."

"They are so good. My favorite song of has to be Blue Submarine." Dimitri said starting to grove a little. "Just the beat is so fresh. They don't make it the same as they use to."

"Yeah now it's all say one word for the entire song."

"Sometimes they change the tone to mix it up." The two guitarist shared a laugh.

"You know what Betty said about you was right." Luna looked at him a little puzzled. "You'd be a prefect successor."

 **AN: Dimtri belongs to** **MontanaHatsune92 who gave me permission to use him in the story. I hope I portrayed him like you wanted.**


	10. Winding Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Successor, what to you mean by successor?" Luna asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"I'm a junior and the band's guitar player." Dimitri explained. Luna looked at him, this was the guy who was playing guitar for the band. Luna knew they had on but she assumed the position went to a senior in the band because from her past experiences at Royal Wood High, seniors got everything while the freshman got nothing. "I know it seem odd but Mr. Taylor prefers that an incoming junior becomes the new guitar player when the old one leaves. Now he has final say but if he sees you practcing your guitar with me then you got good shot."

"You mean I can actually play guitar at Amberheart?" Luna went wide eye at the thought.

"If you want to." Dimitri looked back. "I'm going back to my friends I hope you don't mind. Don't think you have to give me an answer right away think on it okay."

"Okay I will." Luna waved goodbye as the two parted ways.

"So how did it go?" Betty asked after Luna walked away a bit.

"He said that he wanted me to be his successor for playing guitar." Luna said excitingly.

"Omg yay! I just knew he would say that! I hope you said yes!" Betty jumped up and down excitingly.

"While he said I could think on it." Luna paused for a minute. She thought over Betty's statement. "Wouldn't you want me to stay in the alto sax section?"

"Oh come on people switch instruments all the time here at Amberheart. Even in marching band in general." Betty smiled before patting Luna on the back. "Come on girl you should you go back with your friends."

Luna walked back to her friends. Like when she left her friends were still dancing to the music. Luna checked hey eyes and luckily they had dried out since being hurt. She walked towards them hoping would notice she was crying.

"Hey Luna where were you?" Melody asked as she grooved to the music.

"Sorry dude. Betty came up to me and had me meet the guitar player Dimitri." Luna explained with a smile.

"Is he hot?" Melody asked taking Luna off guard a bit.

"Uh I have a girlfriend." Luna said nervously. She wasn't really sure how to tell her the question made her uncomfortable.

"You can look at the menu just not order from it." Alec added causing Luna to back away a few steps.

"Listen Alec I think that's not a." Luna saw something from the corner of her eye. She had to take a second look at it. "Woah."

"What is it?" Melody walked over and smiled. "That was fast."

A little way into the group was Aria and Damon dancing together. They weren't close or anything but both of their hands were being held by the other's. Aria seemed to be grooving more than Damon. Luna could tell Damon wasn't much of a dancing type but seemed alright doing it with Aria.

"Hopefully it's the start of something." Melody said with a smile. "Whether it only means a good friendship or something more, only time will tell."

"What do you think will be the outcome?" Luna asked out of curiosity.

"Hopefully more." Melody smiled as they watched the two dance.

* * *

After the lake party ended Luna and Melody walked back into the dorms. Melody was very tired from all the partying and immediately laid down on her bed without getting changed. Luna did her normal bed routine. When she made to the floor's bathroom it was as it normally was crowded. Luna didn't mind this as it reminded her of home. She can picture her nine sisters crowded around the one sink at their house. Sure, there was more than one toilet and sink but it was still a bit crowded in their. Aria was normally there early and the first to leave. Melody on the other hand normally waited for almost everyone to leave before she headed in. Luna was sure Melody fell asleep at one point while she was waiting. Honestly the only one who could hold up the line on the sinks was Tiffany and that was only when she was doing her nails. Luna brushed her teeth and ignored the gossip that the girls were currently doing.

"Man ever in college there are gossip girls in band." Aria whispered to Luna with a smile.

"I think every group has at least one person in gossip." Luna responded as she filled a cup with water.

"Hey did girl here that there's someone only here for requirements." Luna turned away for a moment embarrassed. Something in her gut was telling her this was about her.

"Come one girls let not spread rumors." Aria took notice of Luna being uncomfortable.

"Aria, baby." Tiffany said applying the second coat of nail polish. "Even you can't deny Zeke is completely uninterested in band."

"I don't know who Zeke is." Aria tried to stay out of this.

"The freshman in drum line who has no interest in band." One of the girls explained with a sly smile.

"Okay why do drum line of you don't like band. Drum line is band time ten! Gosh this is just like that kid who's mom forced him to do band freshman year of high school." Aria sounded a bit annoyed before looking at the girl who all had wide eyes. Aria proceeded to slap herself. "Dang it Liz you always do this!"

"Sorry but we have something both of you want to hear." Liz said with a laugh. "You to Luna."

Luna turned to the girls, sure she wasn't the biggest into gossip but having nine sisters made you grow accustom to it. Especially when Lori is your older sister.

Tiffany spun to the two girls. "There's a girl in my section who's pregnant!"

"What?" Both Aria and Luna said at the same time.

"Well okay it's not confirmed by her. But she's been sick all of band camp and someone else in my section said she and her boyfriend have a habit of getting freaky. This included getting away with it unprotected." Tiffany shimmied a little as she said that.

"Okay a little to much information." Aria covered her ears.

"Are you even sure about this?" Luna asked walking closer to the girls a bit shocked about the rumor.

"I'm like ninety-nine percent sure she is." Tiffany said closing the bottle of nail polish. She held her hand out and admired the work she did on her nails. "Just don't go spreading the word around that much, just in case its fake."

* * *

"So do you think it's real?" Aria asked as she and Luna made it to Luna's dorm.

"What's real?" Melody asked from her bed.

"Apparently there's girl that's pregnant in band." Luna explained walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Oh yeah I heard about that." Melody stretched a little as she stood up. "Is the bathroom clear?"

"Melody it's just a rumor we shouldn't go to deep into this." Aria tried to explain but Melody held her hand up.

"I know but it's fun to do it. Hopefully the father sticks around." Melody left the room but not before turning to Aria and saying. "See you tomorrow around eleven."

"You bet." Aria nodded in response. "See you then Luna."

Luna sat in her bed for a moment. The dorm was really quiet at night. Like most colleges Amberheart didn't have a curfew when you had to be back in the dorms. The only rule was at midnight everyone had to go quiet so people could sleep. Luna was still not used to the silence around her. For eighteen years she feel asleep to the rowdiness around her. With about twice as many girls on her floor it was surprisingly quiet. Luna got under her blanket and started to try to settle in when her phone started ringing. Immediatly she picked it up and smiled. It was Sam requesting to video chat.

"Hey babe." Luna said snuggling into the blanket a bit.

"Hi Lunes." Sam laughed a little. "My do you look cozy."

"I've had a tiring week." Luna admitted.

"Oh sorry if I woke you. I knew I should waited until tomorrow but I missed you." Sam blushed a little as a stray hair fell into her face. Luna smiled she hadn't seen Sam's hair tied up in a while and she always looked so adorable when it was.

"I missed you too Sam." Luna blushed a little too. She really missed seeing Sam all the time. Being in different states was really different from the past three years.

"It's been quiet the past week." Sam admitted leaning on her bed, "But what do you except Royal Woods is a small town?"

"When you live in the Loud house everyday is crazy." Luna laughed thinking of all the crazy adventures they had over the years. "Sad that I won't be able to see them for a while."

"Hey I have Luan's number. I can keep you posted." Sam laughed a bit and wiggled her phone even though they were video chatting.

"I'm sure when they call me they'll have plenty." Luna explained with a laugh. Before she and Sam talkied bring Luna a sense of home.


	11. Day in the City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Oh boy did it feel good to sleep in." Melody stretched a little as Luna walked with her to Aria's dorm. "Hopefully Aria is ready, I don't want to be late meeting the boys."

"Does she have a habit of being late?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"No sometimes she gets ready really early and I wouldn't be surprised if she's doing something to pass the time." The two had reached Aria's dorm. "Ari we're here."

Melody knocked a bit but Aria didn't answer. Melody checked the door and saw it was unlocked she carefully opened it. Aria was sitting on her bed with headphones in and singing.

"Because together we can change the world!" Aria sang jumping up from the bed. "Together we change the world!"

"Seriously Ari." Melody said.

Aria blushed and took her headphones out. "How much did you hear?"

"Just enough you were sing that Japanese song again." Melody rolled her eyes and Aria growled.

"It's called anime, Melody." Aria put her hand on her hip.

"Whatever it's your Japanese shows, probably the one about the cannibles."

"Okay one it's called Kyoto Vampire and two the song was the opening to Skating With Love."

Luna poked her head in and saw Aria had decorated her side of the room with posters. One had a few guys on it and she assumed it was Skating With Love but she saw a few others with guys on it. She knew Lincoln read manga a couple of times but she never paid attention to the series he was reading. She knew one about a book or something that could kill people but didn't know the title.

"Come we can't fight or Isaac and Ethan will be waiting." Aria grabbed the bag next to her bed and started to head out. The three girls walked out and went to the lobby. Issac and Ethan were sitting in the bottom floor common room.

"Who's ready for a day of fun?" Ethan asked doing a little dance in his chair.

"You know I am?" Aria repeated the dance a little while pointing to Ethan.

The five friends walked out of the dorms. They saw a few groups of upperclassmen walking into cars and drove off as they waited for a campus bus.

"Man I wish freshman could have cars on campus." Melody sulked seeing everyone else driving off. "I would have loved to have my car with us."

"I just got my car. I've barely gotten to use it." Aria agreed as the campus sutle pulled up. The five boarded and sat down. Luna and Isaac ended up next to each other.

"Did you sleep well?" Luna asked the boy next to her.

"Of I did." Isaac looked out the window for a moment. "I, got to sleep in."

"Is it rare for you?" Luna asked.

"I'm an early riser. My older brother isn't a fan of it or wasn't." Isaac adjusted his sleeve as he responded to the question.

"Oh did sometime happen?" Luna asked concerned and looked behind her. The other three didn't hear Isaac's comment.

"No when was about ten my dad got a promoted so we got a bigger house. It has four bedrooms so we have our own rooms." Isaac explained a Luna hid a sigh of relief that Isaac's brother was okay.

"So do you have any other siblings?" Luna asked keeping up the conversation.

"I have an older sister." Issac admitted. "She graduated from college last year."

"My two older sisters went to colleges in state. I'm the first out of state."

"What is Michigan like?" Issac asked.

"To be honest I can't compare to Massachusetts yet. I haven't even been here a week."

Soon the shuttle bus stopped and they got off quickly along with a few other underclassmen. Luna looked around a couldn't believe how close she was to the town. She had no idea what to except.

"Come guys I hear there's a really good pizza shop down town." Melody said leading the others down the city streets. Luna took in the scenery. The town of Amberheart had this mix of an old time and a modern feel. From what Lisa told her Amberheart was founded around the time of the Industrial Revolution. The university itself was founded in 1963 with the band coming in to play in two years later. In the seventies the Amberheart band rose to popularity with their Dragonflies tribute show. With the internet the band became more popular around the country. Luna was honestly surprised that Lisa went that far in her research but Lisa was never the one to ignore facts.

"Man I love old cities." Ethan said as they walked around. "They have such a charm to them."

"Looks about an 1800s style." Isaac said admiring the buildings.

"Here we are." Melody said pointing to the small pizza shop. "They have good pizza here."

"Is it true pizza?" Aria asked seemingly making some sort of joke.

"Ari stop it, yes it's authentic." Melody played with the joke.

The five walked inside. It was simple place and there were a few people inside and some people behind the counter. Melody went up and order food for everyone with Aria next to her. Luna and the two boys took a seat next to the window. Luna looked out the window and noticed the bustling city. Royal Woods was normally much quieter but she did enjoy the cities bustling feel.

"Okay we got Lemon Twist for Ethan and Aria, and Cola for the rest of us." Melody said as she placed the respective drinks down.

"Best way to start hanging out." Ethan said as he opened his soda bottle. "With food."

"Okay Luna." Melody decided to called out the Loud sister. "What is like with eight younger siblings?"

"Well after my older sisters Lori and Leni left I was put in charge of watching my younger siblings. I also drove all of us to school and sometimes made us food when our Dad wasn't home."

"Just as I excepted free babysitting." Melody took a sip of her drink.

"I mean it's not so bad. Luan sometimes is out doing her her party planning, Lynn has her sports, Lincoln can be out with his friends, and Lucy does a lot of poetry readings. So the worst is my youngest sister Lily but if I get tired I normally put on the T.V. and she's fine."

"So you have to deal with those baby shows."

"Oh come they aren't that bad." Aria interrupted before Melody could continue. "Just avoid the very avoiding ones and you'll be fine."

"Ari you babysat for rich people."

"They weren't that rich."

"They had a hot tub."

Aria shrugged as their number was called. The same two girls went to get the food. Luna, Ethan, and Isaac sat there for a bit until they returned. Perm norm they got plain cheese as it was the only one all five of them agreed on. Luna immediately took only a single slice, still use to getting to not having ten siblings. After seeing a single slice left, Luna sheepishly took the final slice. The five kept talking but Luna still took notice of Isaac removing the cheese that was hanging of his slices of pizza. She shrugged it off as but couldn't help but wonder why he took it off to begin with. It could have been just a habit he had picked up over the years. Once everyone was finished with their lunch the five left the restaurants.

"Okay what should we do now?" Ethan asked swinging his arms around a bit.

Luna pondered the question for a bit. She mainly thought about what Lisa told her. The six, almost seven year old surely did her research. "Maybe we could go to the Heart. I hear it's a shopping center in the center of town. There's also a few places to get food or drinks. We can spend the rest of the day there if we want."

"Oh love it. Luna is so smart." Ethan said. "Let's go."

The friends walked around the city for a bit. They quickly found a bus stop to take them to the center of the city. The city traffic made it longer than it normally would be. It was about lunch hour so many people were leaving work for their break. After some time they made it to the Heart. The place, mainly the food places were crowded with people. Making sense it was one of the last weekends of summer. There was also some fish decorating the place that were made of plastic water bottles.

"Impressive." Melody said walking over to admire them a bit. "I love it when people make art out of junk like this."

"Guys they have a NerdTopic here!" Aria said excitingly. "This is so much bigger than the one at home. Good thing I brought my NerdCash."

Aria pulled out a piece of light purple paper. Melody laughed a little. "Okay Aria we can go there first."

Aria's eyes went wide as she went in Isaac quickly followed her in. Luna poked her head in and found they had a t-shirt section based on music. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked over. She took notice of a shirt with Mick Swagger's logo and a lyric from one of his songs.

"You a Mick Swagger fan?" Melody asked walking over.

"You have no idea. I may or may not have a t-shirt that he wore that I brought with me because it's one my favorite shirt." Luna blushed a bit from embarrassment.

Melody laughed a little. "I've been Aria's best friend for five years and she is the biggest fangirl in the world. It can be so cute sometimes. She even once submitted fanfiction as an English assignment and got an A."

Luna looked at Melody puzzled. "Why did she do that?"

"Her favorite book is called Fandom Life and it's a plot point or something involving the main character writing doing the same thing. Aria figured it was possible but under different circumstance. She tested that theory and proved it."

"Melody look what I found." Aria came over holding a white shirt with a few people one it. "It's a Kyoto Vampire: B shirt with the Dhampir Squad on it. Here take a picture of me with it."

"Okay." Melody took Aria's phone and snapped a picture of it. "Why did you want this?"

"I'm going to send it to Damon he's a really fan of Kyoto Vampire." Aria took her phone back and went off to the anime section. Isaac was there with her also looking at bit of merchandise but didn't appear to be that interesting.

"What even is a dhampir?" Luna asked looking away from her shirt for a moment. Melody shrugged a bit before the two went to buy the shirt Luna picked out.

"Are you sure you didn't want anything?" Luna asked as the two walked outside.

"Eh NerdTopic isn't my store." Melody is explained as the two took a seat on a bench nearby. "But I go in when Ari and I hang out sometimes. I know how much she loves it there. She always finds a sale there. It's actually kind of funny."

"So they're humans who have vampire venom in them. Half-human, half-vampire and they fight vampires." Aria explained to Ethan and Isaac as they walked out.

"But they don't have all the vampire powers?" Ethan looked confused as they walked over to the others.

"No because they have this chemical called Vampquie in them that conceals the powers unless they need it. The protagonist Sasaki has a vampire stomache so he's more of a wild card."

"Talking about the sexy vampires again." Melody said with a laugh.

"Oh I was explaining to Ethan and Isaac what a Dhampir is." Aria explained pointing to the two boys. "They were confused on what the word means."

"Alright then." Luna said standing up. "Come on dudes the day is still young."

 **AN: Okay I love writing for Melody she is based on one of best friend's and this is so much fun to write her personality. I'm trying my hardest to make them accurate. See you next chapter.**


	12. Lemonade and Musicals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Hey maybe we can stop here." Ethan suggested pointing a Clean and Bathworks store. Luna wasn't really thrilled with this store. It more of a place her older sisters were venture so Luna had spent some time there. Honestly the only part she like was how the store smelled. It was actually rather nice.

"I'm in." Melody agreed. "I could use some nice body lotion for school."

"I bet the fall scents are out by now." Aria said with a smile. "I love the Falling Leaves candle. I'm still bitter we can't have them in the dorms."

"No thanks." Isaac took a small step back. "You guys can go without me."

Luna took notice of Isaac. He looked a bit uncomfortable. She couldn't figure out why but some people entered and he took a tiny step back. The others appeared to not want to go in.

"You three can go in." Luna said walking over to Isaac. "I'll stay here with Isaac. We'll meet up with you guys later."

Luna and Isaac went to a nearby bench. Isaac still looked a big anxious about something. He adjusted his sleeve as he normally did.

"You alright Isaac?" Luna asked feeling concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get use to everything. At home it was routine, after routine every single day. Going off to Amberheart changes all of those things." Isaac admitted.

"I get it dude. I'm so use to the hustle and bustle of my home. I had to wake up early to get to the shower. Probably because I have a habit of singing in the shower but I enjoy it sometimes. Now that I'm away from it all I miss it." Luna explained to cheer him up. Issac gave her a smile.

"I guess you could say your house really loud." Isaac smirked but Luna rolled her eyes she was used to that one.

"Good one dude." Luna held up hand to high five him.

"Oh sorry I'm not really into high fives." Isaac admitted but still gave a small one.

"That's fine dude." Luna looked away for a second and thought to herself. "That was weird."

The two sat silently for a minute. Luna tapped her hand the arm of the bench. She had no idea what to do. People walked in and out of Clean and Bathworks. Every group had at least one bag with them as they left. There was sale signs all over the store windows. Luna knew how much Lori and Leni looked forward to the bi-annual sale.

"There's a lot of people in there." Isaac took notice of the same thing Luna did.

Luna thought about for a minute. "How about we grab a drink? Like lemonade or something."

"I do like lemonade." Isaac admitted a little quietly.

"Then come one lets get some." Luna bounced up and started to head towards the food court of the Heart.

"Wait Aria has my shirt." Isaac jumped up.

"Your shirt?" Luna turned to him and walked next to him.

"There was a buy two get one free and NerdTopic and Aria offered to give me her third shirt. She couldn't find a third one she wanted and asked me if there was one I wanted. There was one shirt I like so I got it."

"But didn't she have that cash thing? Does it even work?" Luna titled her head not used to shopping.

"I mean she bought three shirts for 27 dollars I say it's a good deal."

"Okay I'll text Melody and tell her we went to get a drink. That way they know where we are and you can get your shirt when your done."

"Okay, I'm just worried that something will happen."

"If Aria has two shirts in that bag, I don't think she'll let anything happen to it." Luna smiled as they started walking towards a drink stand. "What was that shirt anything?"

"It's nothing." Isaac looked down a little as they walked.

"It's fine if you don't want to say. It's just you really care about that shirt."

"Well," Isaac rubbed his arm a bit. "It's just I never had any merchandise for this show before. I have tried to get a bit before, but I always worried that my older brother would make fun of me."

Luna sighed in aggravation. "My sisters have a habit of that. I'll admit I've been apart of a bit of it. Mostly when my brother tried giving advice about girls. It really irks me when my sisters, mainly Lynn, make fun of any other siblings for their interest. We don't make fun of you Lynn for your love of sports or you Lori with your constant texting your boyfriend."

"I'm guessing that you and your sisters are always in some sort of fight." Isaac said sheepishly.

"Mainly about money, we're on tight budget at home." Luna explained as they walked into line. "But I don't think it's right that we bullied an eight year old to hiding her interest. All I have to say is thank god for Leni!"

"Was that sarcasm?" Isaac asked as if it was some sort of habit.

"Um, no." Luna was a bit confused. "Leni is the nicest person I know. To be honest I get weirded out when ever she acts mean."

"Hey." Isaac said. The two burst out in slight laughter.

"But seriously Isaac you shouldn't be afraid to express what you love." Luna was about to place her hand on Isaac's shoulder but chose not to.

"Are you sure you won't laugh?" Isaac looked down a little and adjusted his sleeve.

"I promise." Luna gave him an assuring smile.

Isaac looked around a bit before leaning towards Luna. "It's Princess Pony."

"That's it." Isaac nodded nervously. "Dude two of my sisters watch that show. I even once watched with them. Well that was because they won the T.V. battle and the ponies were fighting this shadow monster and revived people or something."

"That was the Season Seven finale." Isaac laughed a little as they walked up to get their drinks. They both got frozen lemonades and took a seat underneath a tree. A cool breeze came through which help with the hot day.

"This is refreshing." Luna said after she took a sip of her frozen lemonade. "How's yours Isaac?"

"It's good." Isaac sighed a bit in relief. "You know it's nice to tell someone else that I'm into that show. I only told Aria and she's also a big fan of the show. There are a lot of things that I feel I have to hide for the others. Somethings I'm just not ready to say but others I just fear everyone else would make fun of me for them. I don't really know how to describe it but when I finally get up the courage to tell someone one of these things it's like a giant weight have been lifted off me."

"I remember when I first realized I was bisexual, it felt so freeing." Luna thought back to that day in the park and shouting to the world that she was bisexual. "One thing I learned from that your not completely ready to express yourself. I remember trying to deny it for so long but I came to accept it with time."

"That's crazy." Isaac took another sip. A few seconds later a song started playing and Luna started to jam out a little.

"Oh wow I have heard this song in awhile." Luna started jamming to the song a bit more. "Do you know that feeling Isaac? You know when you hear a song after such a long time."

"Like when your in a musical and you decided to listen to a song after awhile. Then you remember how much you enjoy it but got tired of it after singing it for months."

"You do musicals?" Luna asked and Isaac nodded. "Do you enjoy them?"

"Of course last year I even got a main part that I actually got to sing at." Isaac smiled very excitedly.

"Well that last part is kind of confusing." Luna leaned back a little continuing to drink her frozen lemonade. "Care to go into more detail?"

"My junior year we did The Song from the Mountain." Isaac started to explain.

"Oh I heard about that movie. Isn't it about the maid who joins a rich family when escaping the Nazis?" Luna asked and Isaac nodded a bit nervously. "Oh sorry continue."

"It's a good story but not a very character filled musical. There's only like four male characters who sing. I got cast as the rich family's butler. I was in about plenty of scenes but the character never sings. I had to sing off stage during the one ensemble song." Isaac shook his head. "Thankfully my senior year we did Lightning."

Isaac paused for a minute excepting Luna to say something. Learning for the past time Luna remained silent.

"Well I got cast as Bennie not only does he sing a bit in the opening song but he has his own song in Act 1." Isaac looked proud about his accomplishment.

"I think I saw the movie Lightning but I've heard the musical and movie are very different. Which song was it?"

"Fast Lightning!" Isaac jumped up and did the pose from the song.

"I thought the main guy Jermeny sang that song?"

"The actor wanted to sing it so they gave it to him." Isaac admitted. "It's the best song in the musical and I'm glad I got to sing it."

Luna laughed a little before her phone buzzed. She saw a text from Melody on the screen.

"Look like they're done in the store." Luna explained with a smile. "Ready to head back?"

Isaac smile and looked back in the direction they headed. "Of course the day is still young!"


	13. From 13 to 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Well time to start the final week of band camp." Melody said as the girls walked down to the football field.

"But there's only two weeks." Aria stuck her tongue out.

"I know but I prefer to think of it like that." Melody rolled her eyes with a smile.

The group walked up to the football where most of the band was standing. Paisley, Annie, and Mr. Taylor were standing by the podium with the two drum majors on either side. When the entire band was there the band was called closer to the podium.

"Congratulations everyone we made it through Grind Week!" Mr. Taylor announced and the band cheered. "Now it's time to get down to the details and the specifics of the show. On Friday we will do our Friends and Family show where we will debut Fighting With Music to the public and your friends and family will get the first tickets."

"Looks like my family will be unable to come." Luna sighed as she thought about this fact. "There's no way that they'll be able to afford for all twelve of them to fly over here."

"Okay everyone let's start block." Paisley called and the band started to rush to the block. They went to there spots and reviewed everything in block. From the basics to the more complex everything was there. When break came the band quickly got their water before heading to the top of the show. After the first run through there seemed to be much harsher nitpicks. Luna couldn't help but assume that this was all because they had marched the entire the show Mr. Taylor and the rest of the staff figured that they had most of it memorized. With this it would be right for the staff to assume that the band could handle the staff being harder with their mistakes.

"Drum line focus!" The drum line instructor Ben barked. Luna couldn't help but take a peak behind her. She wasn't at attention so it was okay. The past week made it more clear why she didn't chose drum line. They were band taken up to an eleven. With her zero past experience in band, she would stick out like a sore thumb. It took her three days until she would start marching with her left foot without being told. Now she would even walk starting with her left foot. Ben also was not shy about calling people out. Almost everyday he would bang this thing called a gock block yell left over and over again. It started to oddly turn into a metronome for the band. By now everyone was numb to it.

* * *

"I'm so excited for my family to see the show." Aria said as she dipped a fry in ketchup. "My dad is really into superhero movies."

"I hope we get to see our family after the show." Ethan hoped opening his bottle of soda. "I already miss my baby brother so much!"

"Aww I call my little brother that too." Aria said before looked away. "Too bad he's going to tower over me when I come back for Christmas."

"And you'll know how I feel." Melody sighed and placed her hand on her face. "He's over six feet tall."

"But my baby brother is literally a baby." Ethan pulled out his phone and showed the group a picture of him holding a baby. "See he's an actual baby."

"Wow that must have been surprising." Melody said. "You're eighteen and your mom has a baby."

"I dunno Luna what's the age difference between your oldest sister and youngest sister?"

"They have a sixteen year age difference." Luna admitted taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow you've seen a lot of babies grown up." Melody said with a smile.

"It's nothing I'm use to it." Luna said but she couldn't help but flash back to when Lily was born. She was so small and cute. She remembered how she wouldn't let anyone else hold once Lincoln hold her. But seemed like in a blink of an eye she was walking. Luna turned around and Lily was talking full sentences. And now this year Lily was starting preschool. Sure Lisa technically grew up faster, she could speak before she was a year old and was reading a few months later. But Lily was different. Once Rita found out she pregnant with her eleventh child the doctor wasn't in the best mood. She didn't care that Rita had eleven kids she was more worried about the safety of Rita and Lily. Rita was an older women and their was a chance that the baby would not make it into term. A worse case senoro was something happened to both mom and baby and ten kids were left with out a mother. The parents told not to tell the kids except for the four eldest about the risk and Luna and Luan spent that night crying over the thought they could lose their mom. Now that Lily was here her life going by so fast. Luna remembered how upset Lori was when Lily said her first coherent sentence and she missed it. Who knows what she could be able to missing know that she was a flight away. At least Lori could come back for a weekend. Luna wouldn't even be back for Thanksgiving.

"He's like this much taller than me." Aria snapped Luna out of her thought. She was using her hands to show how tall her brother was. "Now he'll be this much taller than me. I remember when I could hold him in my arms."

"I was too young to hold mine we're only two years apart in age." Melody sighed in thought of her brother.

Luna couldn't help but think of her younger sisters. She had achieved so much in their lives already and Luna had no doubt they would be able to do so much more in the next few months. She couldn't help but think of how Lisa would feel right at home here even though she was only seven. Sure Lisa couldn't really fit into marching band but in the college sitting, she may never leave. She couldn't help but wonder what her family was doing now.

* * *

"What a day." Melody said collapsing on her bed. "I know today was shorter now but I am still pooped."

"I know." Luna said changing her pajama top so she would be cooler. "I am very thankful for the water we were given during outside rehearsal."

Melody looked at her phone as it started to rain. "Hang on it's my brother."

Luna saw Melody talking happily to her little brother. Luna looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was of the entire family when they took their first vacation. Luna held it in one hand and her phone in the other. She looked at her phone and only saw the one call from Sam and a few other voice chats with Leni. There was only one call from her parents that had happened the day before. She continued watching Melody talked to her brother. Luna got under her covers and turned away. She checked her social media and a few other things. After some time she put in her headphones and choose to listen to some music.

As her norm she pressed play on her Mick Swagger playlist and became indulged in his music. His rock and roll music gave her happiness. There wasn't really anything else to it. She really enjoyed Mick Swagger's music. Putting her phone on her charger she kept listening. Despite her missing her family it helped her with home. Melody finished talking to her brother and fell asleep shortly after.

Once she was sure Melody was asleep she sat up and looked around her room. There was barely anything music related in the room. She missed her instruments and even though she had hung up some band posters she missed the familiarity of her instruments. At least having her ax would be nice. She was getting better at the alto sax. Her hands craved the strings of a guitar on them. She didn't care if it was loud she needed her ax she needed her ax.

She started to think of her home. Her family running around with her parents trying to get her younger siblings, mainly Lily, to get to bed. She laid back down and wrapped the blanket around her tighter. Before she could think a few tears started flowing down her eyes. With every second she tried to stop but couldn't. She could hear the voices clearly in her mind. Lori was on her phone, Leni on her sewing machine, Luan telling jokes, Lynn playing sports, Lucy reciting a poem with Lincoln listening, Lola and Lana were fighting, Lisa was working on a science experiment, and Lily laughing along. She wondered if they were missing the background music that Luna normally provided. Sure it was only one person but the time Lori moved to the garage made it clear that one person made all the difference. The tears started falling from her face harder than before. She missed her family and she didn't want to be alone.


	14. Uniform Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Luna walked in the dining hall after more outside rehearsal. She took notice of her friends and Aria gave her a wave. She smiled before looking around some more. She she caught sight of Dimitri sitting with a few members of the pit. He was leaning against one of the other members in some sort of joke. Luna hoped she wasn't interupting anything as she walked over.

"Um excuse me Dimitri." She said as she walked over to the pit table.

"Oh hey Luna." Dimitri said sitting up. "I was just telling the pit crew here about the time my sister dragged me to a Single Way concert. Want to take a seat?"

"I'd like to dude but I have to go to my friends. I just wanted to tell you that I accept your offer to be your successor."

"Really that's amazing!" Dimitri looked at her excitingly. "We can start once band camp is over."

"That'd be great but just so you know dude I play a mean ax." Luna said as she started walking away.

"I don't doubt one bit." Dimitri said before Luna took off to join her friends.

"You know I thought you were going to sit with the pit guys for a second." Melody said as Luna sat down.

"Well the bass player Dimitri asked me to take over after he graduates." Luna explained as she started eating. "I just wanted to tell him I said yes."

"But the pit doesn't march." Aria pointed out a bit confused.

"I know but I've been feeling homesick and I figured playing bass could kind of help with that feeling." Luna hoped she didn't sound to confusing with the thing.

"I think it's cool." Isaac adjusted his sleeve and seemed to be annoyed he kept falling. "I know many people at Denson who switched instruments in their stint in marching band."

"Okay Isaac how many plaid shirts do you have?" Alec asked causing everyone to look at him. "You've worn a different one everyday."

"I just really like them." Isaac explained sheepishly and looked away.

"Hey if you have a problem with what Isaac wears. I'm killing your character off." Aria said agrily.

"Don't kill me. Kill the Justin character." Alec said annoyed and the other three looked at them confused.

"Aria wants to be a writer." Melody explained to the other three. "She already has an idea for a book series and Alec convinced her to write him in. Now she uses it as an excuse whenever he annoys her."

"For the last time this isn't one of those stupid self-inserts. I hate those stories." Aria pouted annoyed.

"Okay how about he talked about puppies instead." Ethan said before Alec could respond. "Who doesn't like puppies."

"I love puppies!" Aria said happily and Luna sighed as the rest of lunch went on as normal.

* * *

After dinner the band started to walk to the music building. They were all pretty tired from the day and even though they still had music. At least during music rehearsal they could sit down. Before they could walk into the band room Paisley stopped everyone.

"Alright freshmen and new members head down to the basement." Paisley announced to everyone who was there. "It's uniform time."

Immediately the freshman ran down and Luna couldn't help but feel excited. She had seem many different marching band uniforms and was excited to try one on. There were so many variants. Some had feathers on the hat, there were chin straps on some, some even had some the school logo on them, and they came in every single color. The Royal Woods High School uniforms were light blue and white, they had the basic style of hat with a light blue feather.

"This is so exciting uniforms!" Aria said as they stood in line.

"I'm still not over what happened last year at the Memorial Day." Melody shuttered a bit at the memory. "Remember I nearly passed out because of them."

"I told you, you needed a second water." Aria added sounding concerned for her friend.

"Which I took but a black cotton jacket does not mix with a hot May day." Luna help but sweat at the thought of wearing that in the heat.

"You're uniforms were black." Ethan said in surprised.

"They were black in gold." Aria added not sounding rude at all.

"Like the Growlers, our hokey team." Alec pointed out. "You won't believe how many times we got that pointed out."

"Wait did you have a kick line in your show last year?" Issac asked.

"Yes and it was so much fun." Aria said and started singing as she did a little kick. "Come on by. It won't be bad."

"You were the only one in band who like the kick line." Melody said with a laugh. She turned to Isaac. "Why do ask Isaac?"

"I was in Denson's traveling pep and I got to see you show." Isaac explained. "I remember how the uniform colors stood out to me. I never seen a black one before."

"The kick line was the best part." Aria did a few little kicks.

"It was stupid." Alec said immediately getting a glare from Aria. The line moved up a little and Alec sighed annoyed on how slow this was going. He seemed to get out of line but a few more freshman joined them.

"Are the lines always this slow?" Luna asked as the moved up a little more.

"Pretty much." Melody explained. "You got measured right?"

"Yes I went to a local tailor." Luna explained raising an eyebrow at the comment.

"Good because I think people who didn't get it are getting measured right now." Melody shook her head. "The big thing that slows that down is people have to try on multiple jackets and hats."

"Huh hopefully it doesn't that place for me." Luna started to shutter a little.

"This uniform closet is much bigger than the one in high school." Aria said looking into but didn't leave her spot in the line. Soon afterwards Melody walked in to try on the uniform. Luna got a bit bored and the wait seemed to longer. She started to get a bit tired standing there.

"Hey your up." Another freshman said tapping Luna on the shoulder. Luna walked in and had to pause in awe. There were so many jackets that almost filled the room. Next to the jacket racks were selves that seemed to be full of hat boxes. She saw a few freshman trying on hats and upperclassman assisting them. Luna walked to an upperclassman who wasn't helping anyone and she smiled. She looked through some jackets before pulling one out.

"Here try this one." Luna took the jacket off the hanger. It was bit hard since there were many buttons and facets on the jacket. Once she got it on, she rebuttoned everyone and look at it. The jacket was dark red and the sleeves were decorated with back. There was also gold trimming around the jacket.

"How does it feel?" The upperclassman asked looking at Luna trying on the jacket.

"Um the sleeves feel a little too long." Luna held up her arms the sleeves covered her hand so they would have to be pulled over.

The upperclassman nodded, she walked across the jackets and pulled out another one. "Here take that one off and try this one on."

Luna did as she was told. She tried the jacket on and it felt much better. She held out her arms and the sleeves only went to her hands. "This feels much better."

Luna removed the jacket and put it back on the hanger. The upperclassman looked at the number on the back side. Luna gave the upperclassman her name and she wrote the number's down. Luna's number was 246. Luna laughed how she lucked out that it was easy to remember. She walked over to the hat line, where she was handed a clipboard. It had a list of the freshman and their glove size. Luna wrote down medium and she was sure that was her size. She didn't know and she would rather have bigger gloves than smaller ones. She held the clipboard until she saw a desk and placed it on the desk and waited until it was time for a hat. Melody walked by and waved. Ethan walked next to Luna and she handed him the clipboard. Before she could say anything she was called up to try on hats. Luna walked up to a male upperclassman who handed her a box.

"Now if the chinstrap is too tight or too lose tell me and I'll get you a new hat to try one." He explained and Luna took the hat out of the box. It was a red hat but lacked a feather. Looking a bit in the box there was what looked like a golden feather in the box. She tried this hat on and immediately felt the chinstrap was too tight. She took it off and handed back to the upperclassman who spray some disinfectant before putting it back into the box. She tried on a couple more hats before finding one that fit. She moved her head up and down and the hat hardly moved at all. She smiled and handed the hat back to the upperclassman who wrote her name on the box.

Luna smiled as she walked upstairs to the band room. She found out they were having sectionals and she made her way to them excited how close preforming was.


	15. Friends and Family Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Luna walked around the campus a bit. She couldn't believe it was friends and family day already. The area around the football field was decorated with tents for everyone who was coming. Some of the students who had moved in that day were also there looking in amazement. They had already done some practice and Luna was in her marching band uniform, minus her jacket and hat. She was already pretty hot in the long pants she was required to wear. She still had an half an hour before she would be in the music building. As the time started to tick by she couldn't help but get increasing nervous. It didn't help that Mr. Taylor had this superstition that it was bad luck to do a run through on the day of the performance. She took notice of the time and started to make her way to the music building.

Once she was at the music building she saw that everyone was engaged in conversation. Almost all of them were about their families seeing the show. Luna walked down to the closet and grabbed her jacket and hat. The room was pretty crowded so she went upstairs to put them on. She walked to a secluded area and slowly put on the jacket. She slowly put on the jacket on and with every button she felt some sort of power. For the first time she pulled the feather out of the box and put it on the hat. She then put on her hat and strapped on the chinstrap tightly. Out of curiosity she walked around looking for a mirror and found one. She had to stop and stare. Something about seeing her in the uniform made her feel complete. The red, black, and gold work so well together on the jacket. It even went well with the blacks pants and shoes. The red was a deep red crimson which made the bright gold stand out. She felt like a full member of Amberheart marching band.

After she was done she walked back to the band room where Annie was handing out gloves. Luna grabbed her medium gloves and to her pleasant surprise they were prefect fit. They were black and had holes at the tips of the fingers. She didn't know if they could play alto sax with the fingers in gloves but she didn't want to find out. She walked over to her alto sax case and set her instrument up.

"Everyone it's time for sock check." Mr. Taylor said walking into the room.

"What?" Luna said as he walked over to wear everything was.

"We don't allow ankle socks in case our pants legs rise up. It helps us look more uniform." Damon explained as he walked up to her. "Last year someone was forced to sit out after they put on ankle socks."

"Wow this one strict group." Luna said now nervous.

"Eh all marching bands are like this." Damon shrugged a little. "Drum crops are even stricter than us."

Once everyone was checked and the band warmed up a bit they made there way out of the music building. The quickly made two lines similar to block except for the two lines. Luna made sure very was right behind the person in front of her. The drum majors quickly called the band to attention. Everyone in band was wearing the same uniform except for the susaphones and drum line. They were bandannas instead.

Before Luna knew it the band was marching down to the football field. As they marched in the football field roared with applause. The announcer made there presence know to the crowd. He went on the mention all the staff, including the drum majors and color guard captains. Once Luna reached her spot for the top of the show Luna contained to mark time until Dustin went up on the podium and called them to set. With the first note the crowd went silent. They remind so for the entire show. Luna didn't now if it was because they loved the show or hated it. When the last note was played and Hallie turned towards the audience. They not only applauded they gave the show and standing ovation. Luna could not help but smile.

* * *

"Luna aren't you going to find your family?" Melody asked taking notice of Luna sitting under a tree by herself. It had been about forty-five minutes after the performance and Luna had changed into much cooler clothes. She had grabbed some lunch and was know eating it alone.

"There not coming bra." Luna admitted eating her sandwich. "Remember I'm from Michigan."

"I'm sure your parents could make a road trip weekend or something." Melody suggested with a shrug.

"You know I'll go looking." Luna said hopefully. She kept her sandwich in one hand as she walked. She saw almost everyone in band had changed out of uniform and were now catching up with their families. Luna looked for a crowd of twelve. She looked for an aggravated food line but the only one was because the tent cooking slow, not because of twelve people ordering for it. She checked every corner she could be could find nothing.

"Hey Luna!" Luna looked over and saw Ethan waving her down. She walked over and saw his family including a baby sollar. "I want you to meet my baby brother Danny"

Luna knelt down and saw the little baby. He was about ten months old and smiled when he saw Luna. Luna couldn't help but smile back, it had been awhile since she had seen a baby up close.

"Ethan has told us about you." His mother said with a smile. "Is it true you have ten siblings?"

"Yes." Luna answered trying to hide her annoyance. Being asked that question all the time made her wear thin of it.

"Oh my well you must enjoy the peace and quiet and college." Ethan's mom said with a smile.

"You bet." Luna lied because she didn't want to spill all of loneliness she was feeling to this stranger. Sure Ethan was there but she didn't know anything about his mother. She also didn't want to upset Danny. If helping take care of five babies taught her anything if was that babies were much more aware of their surrounding than most people would believe. The most clear example Luna could think of was when they has a yard sale and Lily lost her blanket. She was able to tell all the fake blankets from her real one. Luna still had no idea how she did that.

"Well I don't want to keep you away from your family." Ethan's mom said. "I hope you find them soon."

"I will thank you." Luna walked away with a sigh. She didn't really know what to do now. She walked all around the event area but couldn't find any group larger than eight. She had no choice but to give up. She figured this would be the case. Finding a lone bench she laid down and sighed. Using her phone she looked up how long it would take to drive to Amberheart from home. The phone showed off that was a fourteen hour drive. How could she even think her family could show up? Twelve people wouldn't last in the car for fourteen hours. They would probably have to stop at a motel as well. They wouldn't be able to fit in a motel room. Lola would surely cause a scene about that. There wasn't really anything she could do.

"Luna are you alright?" Luna opened her eyes to see Aria looking over her

"Dah!" Luna said in fright and sat up quickly. Aria moved away quickly so she was not hit by Luna's head when she sat up. You startled me bra!"

"Sorry." Aria said very sheepishly. "I just wanted to know if you are alright. You're sitting here away from everyone by yourself."

"Well it's just." Luna sat up and moved to side. Aria took the notion and sat down next to her. "I really wanted my family to come here and see the show. I haven't seen them since I moved away here. I should have expected this. They couldn't afford for all of them to come."

"Maybe your older sisters came." Aria suggest sounding very optimistic. "That way you have some of your family here to support you."

"Nah bra." Luna said leaning on the bench some more. "Once one of us leaves for something at least one of the other ten of us wants to tag along. So if Lori and Leni go to Amberheart, everyone goes to Amberheart. It probably was just some dream to large but I guess I'm just lonely recently."

Aria thought about for a minute. "Hey want to join my family for dinner later?"

"Aria it's fine I don't want to be a burden." Luna said starting to get up.

"Oh come Luna my family wouldn't mind. At my elementary school's parent day we let a kid who's parent didn't up eat with us."

Luna shook her head. She didn't want to upset Aria. "But that was a child, I'm eighteen. They expect me to be fine without my family here. It's the norm for college students like me."

"Oh come on. We had Melody over plenty of times. Sometimes we would hang out and my parents already made food for her. They're super chill bra."

Luna couldn't help but laugh at Aria trying to imitate her. "Okay I'll talk to them."


	16. Meet the Macintoshes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"You're going to love my family." Aria said as she led Luna towards her family. There were two adults and a boy near by. "Mom, Dad, Max, this is Luna Loud."

"Nice to meet you Luna." Mrs. Macintosh walked and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Macintosh." Luna smiled politely at the older women.

"Where's your family Luna?" Mrs. Macintosh looked around confused.

"She's the one from Michigan Mom." Aria explained rather politely. Mrs. Macintosh laughed a little.

"Oh then why don't you join us for dinner." Mrs. Macintosh offered. "It won't be for awhile but we don't you eating alone."

"I would be honored to." Luna said with a smile.

"Yay!" Aria cheered before Aria and her family led Luna more through the occasion. "Come on the day is still young!"

* * *

"So is Massachusetts very different from Michigan?" Mrs. Macintosh said as they started walking through Amberheart. The city was pretty busy today as it was one of the last Friday nights of the summer. Still they were able to find a nice place to eat called Malburgers and got into line.

"It's very different." Luna admitted as they started to wait for a seat. "From what I can tell the winters are calmer than Michigan."

"Wait until your first Nor-Eastern." Mr. Macintosh said with a laugh. "You'll see how bad snow can be."

"Once me and siblings got snowed in at a burger joint in my home town." Luna explained to the older man. "The snow was about three feet high."

"Have you ever had a snowstorm in March?" Max asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes plenty of times." Luna crossed one leg over the other. "It's the norm in Michigan."

"Well you don't have to deal with weather that changes with a flip of a coin." Max flipped a coin to prove his point.

"So that stereotype is true." Luna said as the hostess said that their table was ready. The table was circular with five seats around it. Luna took a a seat and Aria immediately sat next to her. This restaurant seemed to be a local burger joint as Aria and Devon were joking about getting the usual. She wonder if this place was the Burpin' Burger.

"You know this place is owned by Winston Malburg." Aria whispered with a menu in front of her.

"If you're going gossip we can all here it." Devon said crossing his arms.

"I was just telling her who owns the place." Aria put her hand on her hips and jokingly stuck her tongue out.

"Kids behave yourself." Mrs. Macintosh scolded looking from her menu. "We have a quest with one."

"But Mom she's the one with like fifteen siblings." Max protested. "She's used to it right now."

"It doesn't matter if she's used to it. We are still in a public place and we must behave." Mrs. Macintosh looked at both of her children.

Before anyone else could speak the waiter came and took everyone's orders for drinks and food. Luna didn't mind Aria and Max's interaction/ She honestly missed being around them.

"So yeah Luna you have fifteen siblings." Max said placing his arm in the table.

"She only has ten." Aria defended. "And she's probably been asked about them all day. Maybe we could talk about something."

"Yeah, like what this." Luna looked at the menu. "Unimaginable Burger."

"Oh I had one in New York City last April." Aria explained. "It's a burger made purely from plant products. It's saves the Earth."

"But you got a plain cheese burger." Luna looked at her.

"Because I when I see it I think of where I ordered it from. The place charged fifteen dollars for a cheeseburger and didn't include a drink. Surprisingly the Umimaginalbe Burger was only twelve dollars."

"That's still a lot to pay for sawdust." Max teased before turning to Luna. "Is hockey a big thing in Michigan."

"I mean my sister Lynn watched it with her friends but she watched every sport and plays every sport." Luna explained taking a sip of her soda.

"She is so lucky." Max turned towards his mother in a bit of annoyance.

"Max we've been over this. Until your grades go back you are only allowed to do one sport per season."

Max pouted a bit. "But I want to do winter travel basketball."

"If you do well in history during the fall I'll consider it." Mrs. Macintosh smiled at her song. "But you have to make honor roll deal?"

"Deal." Max smiled.

"Max loves sport almost as much as Lynn." Luna whispered to Aria.

"He loves them." Aria giggled slightly. "His favorite is hockey. He loved it ever since he got to be goalie when he was nine."

"Lynn gets the best positions in all the sports she plays. If she doesn't she tends to throw tantrums." Luna admitted. "For the longest time she was the sorest winner I know. She knows how many games she's won by the number."

"Is it like." Aria mimicked a gruff ball player. "I have won exactly 1,672 game in my life."

"No more like Yes that's my 863rd win in a row." Luna raised her hand in the air a bit to mimic Lynn.

"Can we give Aria to Luna's family and we can keep one of her brothers."

Luna laughed a little and spoke before their mom could. "I don't think my parents want to give up Lincoln."

"You only have one brother?" Max's eyes widen and Luna nodded with her eyes closed.

"His name is Lincoln he is fourteen and into comic book, video games, and roller coasters."

"Please Mom can we trade please."

"I'm sorry Max but Luna's brother wouldn't want to leave his family." The waiter came shortly after and handed everyone there food. Max was immediately cheered up by the start of food and started to dig in. Luna looked her burger for a moment.

"All beef is free range." Aria said after taking a bite of her burger. "And all food is made in the restaurant."

Luna took a bite. It tasted good, even better than Burpin' Burger. She wouldn't admit to her sisters, especially Lynn. Burpin' Burger was one of their favorite places. It was very affordable and the food was decent. But here it tasted good. Aria was right the food tasted much fresher and was maybe less greasy. lori look like this place better. She had tendency to complain when the food was too greasy. Even pizza could not escape her wrath. They finished the meal and started to walk back to Amberheart.

"I'm so glad we were able to come." Mrs. Macintosh said as they the college. "Who knows when will again. Luna it was so nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too." Luna said before they finished their goodbyes and Luna and Aria started to head back to the dorms.

"I'm glad you came Luna." Aria skipped along the path to the dorms.

"I''m glad I did too." Luna walked across a stone wall.

"This may sound but ever since you found out about Friends and Family Day you seem to be sad." Aria stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Luna raised one of eyebrows.

"I don't know you've just been sad. Something just seemed of. You poked at your food all the time and didn't seem to be enjoying the music to much. You lost the beat." Aria started dancing a little. "There was a lack of the Luna charm."

Luna sat down on the rock wall. "I've just missed my family. There's twelve of them they can't afford to go. I just wanted them to see the show. I miss them a lot. Somethings I want to go home to see them so bad."

"It much be a big change." Aria walked over to her and sat down next to her. "A house of thirteen to a house of how many. But we're all the same age and the dorms close some of the noise. It must be different to you. There is no limit to it all. You're so far away from them. Sure you be farer but this is till far. I get what you're saying. But you aren't with out a family."

Luna laughed a little. "What do you mean?"

"We can be your family." Aria smiled warmly. "We may not be related to each other but we still care about each other. We are in the same about none of us are commuters, so we live from know until December. Then we separate for a month before returning. Then we will be with our biological family. It doesn't matter where we will be we'll always be with our family someway."

"Wow." Luna said with a few tears filling up in her eye. "That really beautiful."

"If you want to talk about anything with me I'm always available."

Luna smiled warmly at Aria. "I will."


	17. First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Okay so do we have good times for tomorrow?" Melody asked as the friends looked over their class schedules.

"Looks like we have 11:45 for lunch and 6:30 for dinner." Ethan went over and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe someone has an 8 am class." Melody looked directly at Aria as everyone else winced.

"It was the only time available." She defended.

"Wait is 6:30 even a good time when we have band rehearsal?" Ethan started to panic a little.

"We have them at Tuesdays and Thursdays at 7 pm. If we chose the 6:30 time frame we would have about 20 minutes to get food and eat. Maybe even less. I would estimate that it is."

"Isaac can the math lesson till tomorrow." Melody said very annoyed. The young man backed away a little. "Don't worry Ethan we have the time set for tomorrow since it's Wednesday."

Luna looked at her schedule. Earlier today she went to pick out her classes. Her earliest class was at 10 am and her latest was at 5 pm. They were pretty evenly spaced and gave her plenty of time to eat. One Fridays she was done by 1:30 and only had two classes that day. So not too bad.

"Well everyone think they're ready for classes?" Luna asked with a smile.

"No!" Melody yelled before she signed. "I feel like summer barely started and we're thrown into classes."

"You say that every year." Aria said with a laugh.

"Summer gets shorter and shorter and shorter." Melody over exaggerated and crawled toward Aria who kept laughing.

"I hope we all have easy first days." Ethan looked at his schedule and sighed. "Why did I have to go into biochem?"

"I'm excited to go into zoology." Aria smiled widely.

"I thought you wanted to be an author?" Luna asked looking over to her.

"Writing is more of a strong passion of mine. I am taking a lot of English classes to help improve my writing but I can't deny my love for animals." Aria beemed.

"And yet you still eat meat." Melody pointed out with a smirk.

"Do I have to show you the video again?" Aria raised an eyebrow. Before Melody could respond Aria turned towards Isaac. "What are you majoring in?"

"I'm doing History and World Relations." Isaac said and the others gasped. "What I like both of those subjects?"

"Dude you're a double major." Luna explained.

"You must be crazy. I'm not even sure I can handle art." Melody said with wide eyes.

"I'm not crazy I just like the subjects." Isaac justified his choices.

"I think it's a bold choice to do two majors." Aria started to clap a bit as to perk Isaac up a little. "I applaud you Isaac."

Luna kept sitting and watched her friends interact. They had such a variety of personalities they were always fun to interact with. Still it was hard to believe that classes started tomorrow. When 10 am hit Luna would officially be a college student.

* * *

Luna started to hear an alarm from her phone. She sat up and saw that it was now 8:30 AM. She had and hour and a half until her first class. Luna walked over to where she and Melody stored some food. She grabbed one of those individual bowls of cereal for her breakfast. After pouring a little milk in it Luna sat on her bed and watched a few videos on her phone. The next thing she did was shower and get dressed. There was the stereotype of college students dressing in nothing but sweatshirts and sweatpants but it was August. It was simply too hot to wear those. No matter how comfy they were.

At about 9:45 Luna gave on more check on her supplies before she headed out. Melody was starting to wake up and the two waved before Luna left. She walked around Amberheart a bit to take in the sights but still remained focused on her task. Her 10 AM class was Music Theory 101. Not the most exciting class but it was required for music majors to take. Luna made her way to the Music building. She knew the bottom floor like the back of her hand but music theory was taught on the top floor.

"Hey Luna." Luna turned around to see Dimitri walking over to the staircase. "Ready for your first day of classes?"

"Hey Dimitri you bet I am." Luna replied as she started walking up the stairs. "Are you going to Music Theory 101 too?"

"Nah that's a freshman class or a minor class." Dimitri stopped at the second floor. "I have Music History but good luck with Music Theory."

Luna waved goodbye to Dimitri before continuing upwards. It was made easier with the building only having three floors and a basement. She made to the top floor and found room 306. When she walked inside there were a few people sitting in desk and Luna took one in the middle rows. She was uncomfortable sitting in the front right now and was worried sitting in the back would make her appeared uninterested. Looking behind her she could already see the few people in the back looked like they didn't want to be here. From what she knew Amberheart required all students to take classes in multiple subjects. That way all of their students would be well rounded. Luna respected that it meant everyone had knowledge in multiple areas. She was taking a Psychology class this semester for one of those credits.

Soon the professor walk in with paper in one hand and coffee in the other. She was followed but stragglers. Once 10:05 the Professor closed the door. She dressed very professionally in a women's suit with her blond hair tied up in a bun.

"Many people don't think it but music is a very serious business." The professor started to hand out the syllabus to everyone. "We only have fifty minutes per class so we much get as much done as the longer class. So I want to start as soon as possible. Normally I close doors at ten but I allowed an extra five minutes for the first day."

"Do you tech even if your sick?" One kid clearly not interested in the class.

"I'm rarely out." The professor said as Luna receives her syllabus. She looked it over and saw the professor's name was R. Winston. Luna took notice as Pro. Winston wrote her name on the board. "But if I am going to be missing class I will email you. So always check your student emails. In fact put them on your phones. I think some of you are doing it now."

Luna took notice of a few students quietly putting their phones back. Pro. Winston started to teach the class by going over the syllabus. Luna felt like she was back in high school. But Luna remained in focus for the entire class. Once class was done, Luna walked around campus until it was time to meet up for lunch. Since she had time to kill, she figured that it would be for the best to get more familiar with the campus. Even if she was there for about an extra two weeks she still needed to get more familiar. Being on the marching field took of much of her time to find all the buildings. She made her way to lunch where everything went peacefully.

After lunch Luna went to her room to grab a few things for her next classes. She went to them and they went the same as her first class. They just went over the syllabus and a few class rules. Luna was glad that the class that felt the longest was out of the way. She felt the first day was always the longest because they weren't learning anything. It made her smile when she saw dinner was approaching because she loved being with her friends.

"Like I said yesterday Isaac can the math lesson." Melody said as Luna sat down. Luna got back before running to grab a drink and returning.

"You said can it until tomorrow so I did." Issac explained as Luna took a sip of her drink.

"I meant that I didn't want one at all." Melody growled.

"I don't why your friends with that guy he's weird." A guy said to Melody leaning on the table.

"Hey that's rude." Ethan said as he placed his tray down

Luna knew what was going on this guy bullied Isaac in school. She dealt with these before and knew how to handle them. Luna could clearly see Isaac did not want this guy, whoever was, there. With out a word she stood up and walked up to the guy. She took a deep breath in before saying. "I don't know who you are but you don't have any right to insult my friend. Now could you please leave you're making him uncomfortable?"

"The name's Buck. Isaac and I went to school together. I know him well and you're better off not wasting your time trying to understand with him." The guy looked like one of those guys trying way to hard to be cool. Luna couldn't help but scowl at the statement.

"I personally think I'm wasting more time talking to you." Luna turned around and walked back to her seat with out another word.

"What's going on?" Aria whispered as she sat down.

"Some jerk seems to picking on Isaac." Melody whispered.

"Fine if you don't want me here I'll leave." Buck started to walk away with one hand up. "But believe me when I say you don't want to be friends with an eight year in the body of an eighteen year old."

"Don't listen to him Isaac he's jealous." Ethan said calmly but very angered. "Like that homophobe who stole my art project in ninth grade."

"Yeah just ignore him and he'll go away." Melody saw with an assuring smile.

"And if he doesn't tell someone." Aria took a bit of her sandwich.

"But he's right." Isaac said really quietly.

"You are not mentally eight he is." Aria said with out thinking.

"No that you're wasting your time. You won't be able to understand me." Isaac took a deep breath in. "I have PDD-NOS. It's, a form of autism."


	18. Friendship Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

The table was silent. It seemed like the table was frozen in time. Everyone was processing what Isaac just revealed. No one knew what to say. Most of them knew people on the autism spectrum. But it was just one of those situations where the words never seemed just right. Luna was practically upset. She knew first hand what someone bullied while on the spectrum could do. Leni was on the spectrum, Leni had high functioning autism and not PDD-NOS. Luna never heard of it before. Now that she thought about it Isaac showed a few of the symptoms like not understanding social cues and repetitive movements. But Leni taught her that some people can hide it. Luna remembered how Leni would come home crying. How she would cry over not making friends and feeling like a freak. How during those days nothing could console her. Did Isaac feel like that?

"I guess I should go now." Isaac started to gather up his things to leave.

"You're not a freak." Luna said quietly. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. The memories of Leni now fresh in her mind.

"What?" Someone, probably Aria asked very quietly.

"You're not a freak." Luna lifted her head with her eyes full of tears. "You may feel that way but it you're not. I know there are days where you feel like an alien on Earth but you're a person. Those you think any different are the weird ones. If you leave they win. And the ableist can't win."

"Um what's an ableist?" Melody ask quietly.

"Someone who thinks poorly of people who has a disability." Luna said angered by the thought of those people. "It doesn't matter if it's physical or mental or if the person have a mild one they see them as less than human. They're some of the worse people in the world."

"You know Luna that meant a lot." Isaac said as he sat back down. "I've know about my autism for as long as I can remember. My parents got me diagnosed when I was two years old. Even though it's been sixteen years I still have trouble telling people. I befriended someone my junior year and only last summer did I tell her about my autism. She didn't seem bothered by it. It's makes me very uncomfortable to tell people about being autistic because I have no idea how they'll react. Hearing you say those things made my day."

"Well on of my sisters is a high functioning autistic. I've seen first hand what people not understanding can do." Luna was given a napkin by Aria and she started to wipe her tears away. "Thanks Aria. I know there isn't much that we can do but we have each other and that's the best way to fight back."

"Do you ever feel like that?" Isaac asked to the surprise of everyone. "Well with being a member of the LGBT community."

"Sometimes but I was lucky that my family is very supportive." Luna explained taking a sip of her soda. Her speech dried out her throat a little. Though crying made have caused it to dry quicker.

"It took my family a little bit to accept that I was gay." Ethan admitted a bit quietly. "Some of my classmates took longer than others to accept. Of course there were those who never accepted it but plenty only took one second. One girl even asked me before I was ready to come out."

"What did you say?" Melody asked sipping her lemonade.

"I told her no of course." Ethan was quiet for a bit before speaking again. "I may have been a little harsh but I wasn't ready."

"I understand." Melody said eating some of dinner. "I was part of the GSA at my school and a lot people had trouble just going to the meetings. Still surprised you never joined Aria aka Miss Representation."

Aria started to cough a little before taking a sip of her milk. "Sorry she caught me off gaurd. And Melody we've been over this GSA was the same as Writer's Association I chose to do that over GSA."

"You only did Writer's Association after Mrs. O'Reliey told you about sophomore year." Melody smirked a little. "You know you were her favorite."

"Oh come on Mrs. O'Reliey loved all her students. It was her first year at the school and she became the new teacher for Writer's Association. I didn't even hear about it until sophomore year."

"I wish my school had a history club." Isaac sighed taking a bite of his sandwich. "The

"My school needed more music programs." Luna admitted rolling her eyes a bit. "Like most schools Royal Woods preferred sports over music. Even if we did have a school concert."

"But what got Mrs. O'Reliey to get Ari into Writer's Association is priceless." Melody started to hold in a laugh. "If was a short story where she found a way to roast the annoying kid in Spanish."

"What I had a bad class with him and writing is my stress reliever." Aria sighed and shook a bit. "I even do it in my head when I'm stressed."

"Still think you should go into writing full time." Melody said as Aria rolled her eyes. She turned to the others. "Just so you know O'Reliey was the teach Aria submitted fanfiction for a writing assignment."

Aria shook her head a little. "I don't why you keep telling people about that. I'm going into zoology so I can have money. Writing is not the most money making career."

"Oh I think I forgot to mention the best part." Melody's eyes got wider. "It was gay fanfiction!"

"No no get it right." Aria said before anyone could respond. "I did it twice once for a non graded poetry assignment to see if it would be pointed out. The second was for a free write project. I just started _Fandom Life_ and I noticed a flaw when Kat submitted fanfiction. First she did it from a popular book series, which any teacher could notice and two she didn't change the names."

"Whatever." Melody rolled her eyes.

"Are you two sure you're best friends?" Ethan got glares from both of the girls. "You two act more like sisters."

The two girls tried and failed to hold in their laughter. They looked at each other for a second before laughing again.

"Do you get that a lot?" Luna asked eating some of her stir fry. It surprisingly took quicker than she thought to get off of her father's schedule for meals. It probably helped that Amberheart's dining room had a variety of food. She hadn't even seen weinerschinitzl or goulash since she moved in. Sure her father had started to cook more but sometimes still fell on his old schedule. Luna wondered if her sisters felt that way. Dining hall food wasn't a subject they brought up to often. As she ate she questioned if her siblings would like stir fry. If they did maybe she and her dad could make some. Over the summer her dad had taught her a few cooking tips for whenever she needed them.

"I mean we do but we don't." Aria explained but she sounded a bit puzzled. "People who don't know us tend to think so people who do don't."

"Remember when Caleb Tingly asked if we were twins?" Melody asked laughing a little.

"Oh who could forget." Aria said. " I also remembered when he tried to use me to get you to date him."

"Well that seems rude." Isaac said to Luna. "I wouldn't do that and I wouldn't want to be apart of it. No matter what side it feels like deceiving."

"I feel like I saw in a movie recently." Luna whispered as she thought about it. Was it a common movie trope? She had no idea. It was likely but it seemed familiar.

"Dating is complicated subject one that shouldn't be toyed with." Ethan admitted with a hand over his heart. "I miss Jason so much. I wish he applied here."

As the Aria comforted Ethan a little. Luna's mind went to Sam. Sam so far loved it at Michigan State. It looked like she and her roommate got along fine. Her name was Wendy if she remembered correctly. But being so far away had it's downsides. Marching Band was very time consuming and that made it very hard to get in touch. The change from seeing each other almost everyday to not seeing each other at all was very drastic. The one video chat helped but Sam had said she was busy the past week so she was unable to talk to her for long. The two had been through so much seeing her less often made wonder was it worth it?


	19. Our Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

After dinner Luna and Melody walked back to their dorm room. Luna took notice of the school guitar she was was borrowing and pulled it out of its case. She looked over at Melody.

"Don't worry about noise I'm going to hang with some kids I met in my Studio Art class. Were going to practice drawing my drawing each other." She explained she left. "Don't worry I won't be out to late."

Luna gave a nod and set her stuff up. She started to practice but found she lacked the motivation. Her mind was focused on one thing only, Sam. She missed her so much. Poking out of her supplies bag was some sheet music, blank sheet music. She carefully picked it up and looked at them. It had been a long time since she had written a song, it was defiantly before she moved into campus. She placed her sheet music on her bed before pulling out a pencil. Something was pulling her to write. Immediate she knew what to put down. _We used to be so close but now it seems we're so far apart. Now I'm forced to wonder where did it all start?_ But she did know where it started it started in a library.

* * *

Almost four years ago a fourteen year old Luna walked along the fiction section of her local library. At the time she was currently getting over a crush on an upperclassman named Tess. The worse part of it all was realizing that Tess was straight. It just so happened that she was at the library with her boyfriend and Luna needed to clear her mind for a moment. As fate would have it she accidentally grabbed the same book as a blond haired, green eyed girl, named Sam. She went to a different school called Winston Prep. Luna met other students from that school and assumed this would most likely be their only encounter. Boy was she wrong.

When sophomore year came around Luna found herself with English last period. After a long boring first day Luna took her favorite seat one in the middle. She started to get set up when a girl she didn't recognize walked in. She had blond hair with a bright, light blue streak. Luna didn't pay much attention to her and wasn't bother by the unfamiliarity. It was impossible for her to know everyone in her school or even in her class.

"Hi everyone ready for a new school year." The teacher greeted after the bell rang. "Well I figured the perfect way to start of was with assigning seats."

Luna heard a bunch of groans come from the rest of the class. She was indifferent to assigned seat but wasn't a fan of moving her just unpacked stuff. Quickly she gathered all of her stuff and moved to the back of her room. She recognized a few of her classmates, such as Justin, he and girlfriend were trying to find a new guitar player for their band. Luckily for Luna she didn't need to wait to long to get her seat she was assigned to the third out of five seats in the first row. As the teacher read off the other named Luna begged for someone she knew next to her.

"Okay for the seond row we have James Jackson, Justin Marckle, Samantha Sharp."

"Samantha Sharp?" Luna thought to herself after the name was read. The name was a knew one. If if she didn't know the person personally at least the name would ring a bell. Looking around the class she noticed the girl from ealier walked over and take the seat next to Luna. Something was off this girl, Samantha seemed uneasy.

"Hey I'm Justin nice to meet ya." Justin greeted turning around as the rest of the seats were given out. Luna chose to ignore them. Taking a tiny peak she noticed a guitar sticker on Samantha's binder.

"Looks like they found their guitar player." Luna thought to herself and didn't think of the girl for the rest of class.

* * *

"Um excuse have we met before?" Luna turned around and saw Samantha looking at her.

Luna took a good look at her. Their was something familiar about her but she couldn't think of how. Luna titled her head a little. "I think so were you here freshman year?"

"No I went to Winston Prep." That's where it hit her. This was the girl she met at the library.

"I like you hair like that better." Luna said taking notice of the new blue streak.

"Thank, it took a lot of convincing for my mom to let me dye it. I actually wanted all of my hair blue but she didn't want it. So we settles on a streak."

"The streak suits ya, bra." Luna found herself leaning on the wall. "It makes you look more rocker chick."

Samantha looked to the see the seat in front of her was empty. "Do you know anything about Justin?"

"He's a nice dude. He's written some pretty good songs."

"Well it's he asked me to be the guitar player in a band he's in with Danni and I wasn't sure if I should do that." Sam looked down and took out her notebook. "I'm not sure if I should show him this."

Samantha hand Luna the note book opened to a certain page. On it seemed to be a poem. As Luna read the poem over she realized that it was actually lyric to a song. They appeared to be about frustrations to someone and judging by her recent statements it was her mom. A series of lyrics stuck her. _It makes wonder all the tings I have to hide. Including the romantic feelings I have inside!_

"Well that's deep." Luna said looking at the last lyrics.

"Eh my mom can be stubborn." Samantha shook her head a little. "She also refuses to call me Sam. Everyone else calls me Sam but her and a few teachers."

"The line about romantic feelings really struck a cord. I spent some time trying to figure out who I am. That included if I was into girls or not." Luna sighed at the memories.

"I date a girl a bit last year." Sam admitted leaning her arm on the desk. "My parents were chill with it luckily."

At the moment Luna could feel her heart starting to race in her chest.

* * *

A few weeks later Luna found herself sitting at the same table as Sam, Justin, and Danni. She thought it odd since she was the only member in the band. The three had their instruments.

"You know Luna you should join us for a jam session some day." Justin said grabbing his carton of milk. "Sam here says you're a killer on guitar."

"She did." Luna turned and Sam give a cute smile at her.

"I know she's only been here about two months but I think we found a new song writer." Sam blushed at Danni's compliment and looked at her notebook. "See she's writing one write now."

"Oh I don't think we could preform this one" Sam closed her notebook and held it close to her. "It's different than our normal style. It's a love ballad."

Justin shrugged a little. "Well a writer needs to be well rounded."

"Well showed this song she was working on about when she was struggling with her identity and it inspired me to write this one." Sam blushed a little and looked towards the ground.

Luna continued eating her lunch she felt her heart pounding for some reason. It felt so familiar, the last time she felt her heart doing this was last year. The last time was when she was in her computer class year. And it was at that moment she knew. She knew she was falling in love.

* * *

"A secret admirer letter?" Justin said in amazement after Sam told her what she had found in her locker the previous afternoon. Luna walked in as he said this and hod her wide smile. She was overjoyed that her crush smiled once reading the letter. Now she was telling her friends giving Luna much more hope for a relationship.

"I'm serious." Luna looked over and saw Sam was holding the letter in her hands. Her face had a twinge of blush on it. Her hands held the letter gently as if Sam was holding the greatest treasure in the world.

"Any idea who it is?" Justin leaned in closer and Sam crossed her arms gently over the note.

"I don't have any idea." After she said that Luna swore Sam glanced in her direction. "But I have someone who I hope it is."

A few weeks later Luna was packing up her stuff as English class was ending. She noticed that Sam had placed the love letter given to her in her binder. Aside from that the binder was empty in the covers but Sam had decorated them with stickers.

"Excuse me Luna." Sam said with a smile getting her attention.

"Is something wrong Sam?" Luna said being concerned that the smile was a fake one.

"No I was just wonder." Luna noticed Sam was blushing a little. "I was hoping that you would be able to be my partner in the Scavenger Hunt next weekend."

"I'd love too." Luna said blushing before looking a away.

Sam laughed before she started to walk out. "I'm glad you can. I can't wait."

When the day of the scavenger hunt arrived Luna and Sam eagerly stood at the front. Everyone was all set when they headed off. Luna and Sam were quick to get a head start. They found about five items when an argument happened. It would have been alright if it didn't happened again and again and again. It got to the point that they ended up lost in the woods.

"How did end up like this?" Luna said leaning on a tree.

"Well you said you weren't into video games and proceeded to think I was joking when I said that I did. To top it all off you said I wasn't the type." Sam glared at her from the other side.

"For the last time it came out wrong. I can't remember you ever mentioning that you did." Luna defended herself.

"Well you didn't tell me that you liked Dessert Storm." Sam added with her face unchanged.

"Seriously how do not like it?" Luna turned away before sighing. "Where did this go wrong? I wanted to get to know you better. I didn't want to fight the entire time."

The two remained quiet for a while. This was a hard thing to say, neither knew the prefect words. After some time Sam spoke up. "In a way we did. Not in the way we wanted to but at least we know that there are things we disagree on."

"I've been spending too much time with my older sisters." Luna joked holding in a laugh. "I keep thinking my life will be like those cheesy high school romantic comedies."

"Yeah they are pretty silly." Sam laughed a bit. "You want to go my place. and watch School of Rock"

"You bet bra." Luna said as Sam led the way. And as they walked they both felt a spark.

* * *

 _And it seems in the moment in the woods alone. We both knew it was our love that shown._ Luna wrote before shaking her head. As those memories replayed themselves for over the two hundredth time, the words flowed on the paper. She had hoped that writing a song would put her in a better mood. So far it hadn't worked. This song seemed more like a love ballad instead a rock song. Well with some tweaking it could be a rock song but Luna didn't think of it.

Luna felt a buzz and looked over and saw a text from Sam. _Hey Luna what are you doing?_

 _Just free writing a song out of boredom._ Luna felt too embarrassed to admit it was about Sam.

 _Better than me I'm forced to sit through this presentation of Student Life._

 _Then why are you texting me? This sounds important babe :P._

 _Well I wanted to see how your first classes went and that I missed you. P.S. This was supposed to be an hour long and its already gone 15 minutes over._

 _As yes the bores of Fall Orientation._ Luna's mind flashed to all the assemblies and meetings she had in only a single weekend.

 _Oh hush and so what if my mind needed a break._

Luna opened her Gallery to an album she called _Thing to Cheer Sam._ She went to her go to which was a bunch of puppies. She immediately sent it and waited.

 _Why do you always go for the puppies?_ Luna could tell she was teasing but decided to answer honestly.

 _Because I remember when we watched Yuko and You_ _with Simon and his girlfriend. You balled your eyes out at the ending so I stored a bunch of puppy pictures for ya_

 _OMG you're sweet babe! We just got out of the assembly. I'll call you as soon as I get to my dorm. I want to hear all about classes._

Luna gave a smile. At this moment she knew it was completely worth it all.


	20. The Involvement Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"I'm not sure if there's a music club." Luna said while in video chat with Sam.

"I hope there is one, like my school." Sam smiled and swirled in her chair a little. "I can't wait for my involvement fair."

"But your school doesn't have a marching band." Luna smirked with a laugh. "Amberheart has a world renowned one."

"What about people who don't want to be in marching band but love music." Sam stuck her tongue out in a teasing manor.

"You do have a point but I do want to see what clubs there are." Luna looked at her guitar for a moment. "I don't want to be solely focused on music. I want to learn more skills."

"Oh maybe they have a computer programming club. You said you were into that." Sam smiled hopefully.

"I'll keep my eyes out for one." Luna wasn't really sure what to think. The prospect of clubs were so intimidating to her for some reason. They were a way to make new friends. Maybe Luna could even learn a new skill or find a new hobby. There was endless possibilities.

"I wish my involvement fair was on the weekend. Mines next Wednesday and I have a twelve o'clock class so I'm missing part of it." Sam sulked a little in her chair.

"Aww don't be upset bra. I'm sure there's not even enough stuff to last two hours." Luna stretched a little before placing her arm over her chair. "Defiantly not for four hours like mine is. You can also ask some of your classmates to join you."

"Hey that's a good idea." Sam thought about it for a few moments. "Not sure who I know though."

"Yeah lecture halls suck. I hope no of mine have group projects." Both of their faces turned pale at the thought.

"At least one of my flatmates is in one of my lectures." Sam's face regained a bit of color. "That helps me a little. Oh it's almost practice time, I'll talk to you soon Lunes."

"Talk to you later love." Luna said before she hung up.

"She seems nice." Melody said from her bed. Luna looked overand saw Melody and Aria playing some sort of card game.

"How long were you two there?" Luna asked after a few seconds.

"About fifteen minuted ago." Melody said moving a some of her cards around. "We didn't want to interrupt you guys so we started to play Old Maid."

"I'm surprised you didn't kiss the screen." Aria teased with a little laugh.

"Oh come we're not that kind of couple." Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah you and Damon are." Melody laughed and Aria glared at her.

"We're not a couple." Aria said with her expression got changing.

"Yet, not a couple yet." Melody smirked. Aria got off the bed and started to walk out. "Oh don't be so dramatic Ari."

"I'm just annoyed by all this me and Damon nonsense." Aria put her hands on hips.

"Come one can we at least finished the game." Melody waved the cards in her hands a little.

"Fine but no more jokes please." Aria climbed back on the bed and the rest of the night went peacefully.

* * *

"So if we start at the corner by the Science Hall maybe we can avoid them." Ethan said as the five were about to enter the Club Fair.

"Who are them?" Aria asked with a puzzled look.

"The club representatives." For some reason Ethan started talking like a grizzled war hero. "If you stand by the stand for a second to long they attack you like wolves."

"Yeah right." Melody said crossing her arms and raising his eyebrows. "When you ever been to one to prove it."

"No but my older brother has." Ethan took a few steps closer. "That day he left with twenty fliers and fifteen emails came in. All from different. Hey where are you going?"

"Away from you and your Vietnam flashbacks." Melody said without turning away as she started walking away. Aria followed quickly behind as Ethan called for her. Luna turned to Isaac who simply shrugged before the two walked towards the involvement fair.

The main Commons of Amberheart was filled of tables of all the different clubs. Luna couldn't help but admire all the effort the clubs must put into this. Each table had what looked like homemade signs, fliers, and more. Some had decorations that must have taken a long time to pick out. They seemed to match the clubs relevantly well or at least what Luna could guess what was close.

"Any particular club you're interested in?" Luna asked Isaac as they looked around the commons.

"I dunno." Isaac looked at the tables as they kept walking. They stopped for a moment as Isaac thought about it. "Maybe if there's some sort of history club. Hopefully they meet on Thursdays that's my least busy day."

"Join the kayaking club!" An overly peppy girl said to them. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. After a few seconds, she pulled out a clip board and shoved it in their faces. "Would you like to sign up for email notifications?"

"Um no thanks." Luna said politely as she and Isaac started to back away.

"What about you," The girl looked directly at Isaac now. "Would you like to receive regular emails from the kayaking club?"

Isaac silently shook his head before he left. Luna followed him quickly.

"Wow that was weird." Luna said when she and Isaac were a decent ways away from the kayaking club's table. "I've never seen someone so passionate about kayaking."

"Hey." Isaac said with his hands on his hips but still had a smile on his face.

"What, I was just explaining an," Luna paused taking notice of the sly look on Isaac's face. "Oh I get it."

"But I have to agree I've never seen anyone so enthusiastic about kayaking." Isaac said as he and Luna kept walking. "Hey I think they have a computer programming club."

"Do you mind if we check it out?" Luna asked and Isaac nodded. The two walked over and surprisingly Tyler was at the table.

"Luna, Isaac, I didn't know you were into computer program." Tyler said noticing the two freshman walking over.

"I didn't know you were either." Luna said back to him.

"It helps with my engineering degree." Tyler said handing a flier to Luna. Immediately she started to look it over. "We engineers do a lot of work on the computes. In the Programming club we go over the basics of programming for those who aren't familiar with programming. We work with designing websites and sometimes we even make computure games. Nothing to fancy but it helps us dip our toes. So are you interested?"

"I'll sign up." Luna said as Tyler handed her the clipboard. Luna wrote her name and email address on it.

"What about you Isaac, what to sign up?" Tyler asked showing him the clipboard.

"No thanks I'm into that." Isaac politely decline. One person at table seemed to sigh a bit upset while Tyler shrugged.

"Well hope you find something you like." He said with a wave as both started to walk away.

"So that went well." Luna looked around a bit. "Hey there's Aria and Melody. I wonder what there signing up for."

Luna and Isaac approached the girls. As they got closer Luna noticed Melody holding a box of something. When they could read the club's sign it read _YA Tabletop Gaming Club_.

"What are you guys doing?" Luna asked they reached Melody.

"Ari is signing up for another nerd club's email." Melody said looking at her box. "She already signed up for Anime Club."

"Where did you get the snack?" Luna asked.

"The Anime Club, first twenty people who signed up for emails from them got free food." Melody's box was still unopened. She looked at it a little upset at the product. "I should have excepted that is a Japanese snack."

"It's called pocky and it Vietnamese." Aria said from the table before she looked down at the oddly shaped thing in front of her. "Oh I got a twelve."

Luna took notice of Damon sitting there. He was holding a manual and dragged his finger down it. "Looks hit you hit it gently and gave it two points of damage which is just enough to slain the Horsebeast."

"Wahoo!" Aria cheered a little.

"See what's the point of the game if you don't even know what a horse beast is." Melody pointed out.

"In Caverns and Creatures you use your mind to see the story." Damon explained before reaching into his bag he pulled out a book called _Creature Manual_. He flipped a few pages before showing the manual to them. One the page was what looked like a black mutated horse. "This is a Horsebeast. A relatively easy foe, especially since Aria was playing as a level one character."

"She did pretty well for a newcomer." The girl at the table said.

"Before you go." Damon said reaching into his bag. "I wanted to give you this."

Damon handed Aria some that looked like the shape that was in front of her. "A D20 but Damon don't you need this?"

"Nah I've got plenty." Damon waved his hand as he spoke.

"Well thank you." Aria said looking at whatever a D20 was. "I should be going I'll see you around."

"Hmm a gift." Melody looked at the shape a bit. "I think someone is trying to impress you."

"Oh come on he just being nice. I don't have any dice sets. Caverns and Creatures is all about rolling dice."

"Wait that's a die." Luna said looking at the shape. Aria nodded and handed the die to her. Luna looked it over and saw numbers one through twenty on it. The die was blue while the numbers appeared to be gold colored. "Okay now I see it."

"Why do need that many numbers." Isaac titled his head looking at the die.

"The higher the number the better the score." Aria explained. "A one means an automatic fail while a twenty is an automatic win. Two through nineteen's effects differ depending on what's going on."

"Oh that makes bra." Luna handed Aria her die back.

"You should treasure that as the first gift your boyfriend gives you." Melody teased with a laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend." Aria said firmly though there was a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"There you guys are! Have you been able to avoid the representatives?" Ethan asked running over to the other four.

"Oh Issac and just barely made it out of the kayaking club." Luna placed her hand on her head and pretended to faint.

"Not funny Luna." Ethan said lowering his eyebrows.

"And I got sucked into the Anime Club." Melody acted over dramatically as well.

"You just signed for the food." Aria called her friend out. "Do you even like pocky?"

"As my last wish take it." Melody slowly lifted her arm to hand Aria the pocky. Aria took it but her face was very confused. She then started to back away slowly.

"Well I'm going to check more clubs out. Are any of you guys are coming?" Aria placed the box of pocky in her bag.

"I'll go." Isaac said walking over. Ethan slowly followed him.

"Wait for me." Luna said standing up. "We still got plenty more things to see."


	21. First Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Now it's time for my favorite part of marching band." Melody said as she and Luna walked to the Music Building. "Losing our freedom for one day every weekend."

"Oh come it's only like, once a week dude." Luna said. She had to admit she was a little hot in the marching band uniform. The two of them may have left their fan on for when they got home.

"But these uniforms are so uncomfortable." Melody complained moving her shirt a little in attempt to cool herself off.

"I bet they keep you warm in the colder months." Luna smiled at the thought she wouldn't be freezing in October.

"Yeah as long as you wear extra pants." Melody grumbled much to Luna's horror. These cloths felt so hot now, how could they not keep someone warm in the late fall months. Hopefully New England winters were warmer than Michigan ones. But judging by what Aria's brother Max said that might not be the case. Once they were in the band room everyone assembled their instruments and another sock check was issued.. Unlike the last time the band all had issued socks from the band. Mr. Taylor was still rather mad that sock delivery arrived late this year. A few of the freshman found it funny. Those were the one's who didn't take band seriously.

"You the one thing I don't like about band." Aria said walking over before the lined up.

"Being in these clothes when it's hot out or that we don't get breaks." Melody guessed pretty annoyed at both factors.

"I was going to say that the football team gets to go all over the country and we don't." Aria thought about it for a moment. "I can handle no breaks but the heat does suck."

"Aren't we given water for the stands?" Luna said a bot confused. "Won't that help cool us off."

"We are given water." Isaac said walking over. "It allows us to remain hydrated during the games and our lips won't dry up. It's so hard to play a woodwind instrument with dry lips."

"It's the same for trumpets too." Melody added. She held the trumpet up to her lips. "Playing the trumpet is all lips."

"And that's why brass instruments have spit values." Aria pointed to the spit value on Melody's trumpet. It was near the front of the instruments and was a tint switch on the front of instrument.

"Except french horns." Issac started to explain to Luna. "To clean out the spit you to remove the four keys and then dump the spit out."

"Gross." Luna said with shutter. With nine younger siblings she had to deal with a lot of spit growing up. If she had to guess it was either Lily or Lola drooled the most. However, if the pageant queen learned that somehow this information got out she'd killed whoever found out. Now that she thought about it with how she drooled as a teenager Lynn could have easily been the heaviest drooler of the family. With of lack of pictures of Lynn doing so as a baby it was hard to tell what the truth was.

"All marching band students line up for the show." Mr. Taylor announced and immediately the band lined up outside. They waited for about five minutes before Dustin called everyone to attention. In about a minute they were marching to the stadium.

The Amberheart stadium was as old as the school itself. Luna had done some more research on the school and found out that the current location was the second location for UMCLASS Amberheart. Lisa's research was correct with the current location being completed in 1963 but it was actually made for renovations the original campus was found in 1889. When Luna asked Lisa about it the seven year old replied that she was referring to the current Amberheart campus and simply assumed Luna knew that it was a renovation. When the band reached the stadium Luna was once again in awe by it. It was huge and she was sure the entire student body could fit in it. When the band walked in they reached their seats. Luna for the first time got to look at the inside in great detail. Since if the opening home game the stadium was pretty much packed.

When the football team ran in band played the Amberheart Chant as the entire stadium burst out into cheer. A few minutes later the band started to play the national anthem. Luna knew the song was difficult to sing, since the song was originally a poem but playing it was just as hard. She practiced this song as much as could this was the first thing most people would hear her play. The cheering definitely over powered the music a little or a lot.

Once they were done playing a few freshmen started to sit down but stopped when they saw everyone else was still standing up. Soon Paisley and Annie started to pass around bottles of water to the entire band. Luna took her and placed it on the ground. It may be hot today but Luna wanted to save the water for as long as she could. To make sure the water still cool for as long she could Luna kept the water under her chair where there was shade.

Before Luna could say anything the football team had gotten their first down. Immediately Dustin and Hallie led the band in _Fight for the Heart_ which was their first down. It was actually composed by the first marching band directors for Amberheart who believe the games needed a pop when the football team scored a down. Now everything one occurred the band played the song. When the team scored a third or forth down they played a song titled _Go For the Gold_. Luna found those moments to pretty tense. She was used to this at Lynn games but this felt more tense. Lynn for the most part was playing recreational sports and only last year made on to varsity sports in high school. College games had much tension.. It could have been the crowd, the jumbo screen that once and while would go to the band, or anything but it was tense.

After many downs and interceptions The Amberheart Eagles finally scored their first touchdown. Immediately the stadium burst into a roar of applause as the band started to play the Amberheart Chant once again. It was the first touchdown of the game putting Amberheart in the lead 6 to 0. When the team scored the extra point the band played a quick little tune.

This repeated for awhile until it was time for the band to leave for the halftime show. Starting with the percussion the band left by rows. The alto saxes were near the front of band so Luna had to wait a little while before she left. Sure the wait was only about a few minutes it's just felt like a while. As they walked on to through out the stadium workers kept the spectators out of the hallway. Luna thought this made sense as it could be possible that random spectators could get mixed up with the band. It could mess up both the band and audience.

While waiting for the halftime to start the band stood in a separate entryway than the football would leave from. If they football team ran by the band instruments could have broken and maybe beyond repair. Most if all instruments were very expensive and they could be very hard to replace. There was a minute left in the second quarter and it was one of the longest minutes of Luna's life. The clock stopped and restarted so many times. Okay it was about three times but it felt much longer.

When the buzzer went off the football team ran off as the marching band marched on. They kept to the study beat of the drums each marching perfectly in time. As the announcer introduced the band, the directors, the drum majors, the percussion captains, and the color guard captains the band marched to the opening set. From the field Luna could see that the stadium appeared to be emptier than it was during the game. Luna was a bit upset that people left but she knew she couldn't force people to watch something they didn't want. She'd learned firsthand how bad it could be from Lincoln. They waited for about a minute before they started. It was very tense as she played. Most of these people weren't that interested in band. Sure there was a few like alumni, season ticket holders, and family members were in the stand who were there to support them. It still didn't her fear. She didn't know if this show would be televised and she did not want to mess up.

Thankfully everything went smoothly. When the band concluded their show the audience burst into one of the loudest applause Luna ever heard. It was clear that they had loved the show. As the band went off Luna gave a sigh of relief she loved it too.


	22. The Scales of Group Assignments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Now you see part of working anywhere is that sometimes who have to work with people you don't know." Prof. Winston explained as class was about to end. Luna held in sigh she knew where was going. "So your next assignment will be a group project and I have assigned the groups. You will be in groups of two. The assignment is to help memorize all the scales by the end of next week. I'll email the partner list tonight."

Luna was sort of relieved. It wasn't project. Now that she thought about it, what kind of projects could be done in music theory. Sure there could be a project for anything but music theory seemed like on of the hardest class to make unique projects for. But thinking about it Pro. Winston never said the word project so it could have been excepted.

Luna looked around her classroom. Music theory was one of her larger classes that wasn't in a lecture hall. She barely knew anyone in the class so she didn't know what to except.

"Wow the dreaded group project already." Melody said leaning against the wall."Hope you don't get one that makes you do all the work."

"Well our assignment is to memorize the twelve scales." Luna explained from her desk he laptop was open as she did some work for a different class. "So it will be pretty obvious who didn't do anything."

"You have an advantage Luna." Melody moved to lay down on her bed. "You're a music major you have most if not all of those scales memorized already."

"I wouldn't exactly say memorized." Luna opened her email. "Wow that was fast."

"What was fast?" Melody asked very curious of what was going on.

"My professor already sent the email with the partner list." Luna said looking at it. She clicked it opened and started to read the partners. It took a bit but she found hers. "No."

"What happen?" Melody sounded unamused as started to get off the bed.

"I think I got Isaac's bully as my partner." Luna started at the name is disgust.

"That seems impossible." Melody walked over and looked at the screen. The name Buck Moss was right nest to the name Luna Loud. "You know there's a chance it isn't be him. Issac never said his last name."

"I don't know bra. I just have that feeling in my gut that it's him and my gut has a tendency of being right." Luna glared looking at the name some more. "Even the name Buck Moss sounds annoying."

"Yeah it lacks the good ring like Luna Loud, Aria Macintosh." Melody paused for a moment. "What are Isaac and Ethan's last names."

"I'm not sure what Ethan's last name is but Issac's last name is Tyler and I think Aria once mention Damon's last name is Felton." Luna explained as she closed the email. She couldn't stand to look at her partner's name anymore.

"Issac Tyler and Damon Felton have good rings to them too! Buck Moss has nothing."

"Are you going to keep going off about how his name sounds?" Luna asked looking at her but remained smiling. If anyone deserved to have their name made of it was him. Though she would feel bad if the Bucks were different people. "I guess I won't find out until Wednesday."

* * *

When Wednesday arrived Luna took a bit more time than usual to arrive to class. She made sure she wasn't late but she was not eager to find out if Buck Moss was Isaac's bully. She just couldn't stand people like him. Thinking they were better than others simply because one was disabled. Luna kept thinking to herself "Buck is picking on Issac because he's jealous Issac is so smart." It was the only way she could and would remain sane. Especially if he was her partner. Once at her desk Luna kept her face forward until Prof. Winston started class.

"Okay everyone today we will start work on the group assignment." Prof. Winston gave a smile which both surprised and worried Luna. "Today you will create sentences to try to remember the twelve major scales. If your sentence is creative enough you may get extra points. You do have time to refine them"

Immediately the students started grouping up. It was obvious which groups already knew each other by how they were acting with each other. It did seem like a few of the groups had met up after receiving the partner list. Those groups didn't introduce themselves but they weren't as comfortable as the groups who knew each other beforehand.

"How did I know I was with you." Luna cringed that voice sounded familiar. She slowly turned her head and sure enough Buck Moss was that Buck. "Come on you don't have to be shy. We can be friends."

"So are you a music major?" Luna asked trying to sound as least awkward as she could.

"Nah I'm just taking it as an elective." Buck sat in the desk next to Luna and started to get comfortable in his seat. It seemed like it was a little too comfortable.

"Okay do you know the twelve scales?"

"Are you sure there's not eight? Because there is only eight in that weird musical alphabet what's with this?" Buck didn't seem to care that much about the assignment.

"The twelve concert pitch scales are C, F, B flat, E flat, A flat, D flat, F sharp, B, E, A, B, and G." Luna start to explain though she annoyed that Buck wasn't paying attention in class. "I went by order flats are added. Most bands start with the B flat scale."

"You sound like Isaac." Buck interrupted Luna and she scowled at him. "No wonder you're friends with him you're both weird."

"Okay Buck, I know we started out on the wrong foot." Luna stated as calmly as she could. She may not like Buck but she didn't want to be rude to him. "But maybe we could focus n the project. I don't want you to fail this class."

"It's memorizing scales how important it could be?" Buck clearly didn't care about the assignment or class at all.

"Buck we need to focus on creating a sentence." Luna was started to get angry.

"Okay." Luna sighed in relief. Buck did care a little.

"This thing is stupid." Buck said before laughing. Immediately Luna glared at him and some of the nearby classmates looked over and did the same thing. Luna could tell most people were music majors by how hard they were glaring.

"Maybe something like." Luna pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write. "Celebrities, flaunt."

"Their boobs!" Buck said before laugh and Luna needed a break.

"I'll be back I need to use the bathroom." Luna said as she stood up. With out another word she left the room. Thankfully Prof. Winston had a policy where you could leave to go the bathroom. The only stipulation was you had to be gone for a reasonable of time.

Luna walked to the band bathroom. She didn't care that it was on the bottom floor, she needed to be gone as long as possible. Once there she sat in silent calming down as much as she could. There was no way she was going to let that albiest get the better of her. She was sure that Buck was saying those things to annoy her. If he thought he was better than Isaac, boy he had another thing coming. Luna was going to make sure she was going to pass this assignment and wasn't going to stop her.

"Okay Buck do you have anything written down?" Luna asked once she got back. She sat down and saw no changes on the paper.

"Eh I figured you'd have something." It was going to be a long class.

* * *

"So it?" Melody asked as Luna walked in from her class.

"Yes and he's even more annoying than I thought." Luna climbed on her bed and collapsed. "I honestly want to find a way to make him fail but I don't want to fail."

"Why don't you put no effort in class?" Melody asked.

"I'm sure Prof. Winston will ask us how much we met and I don't want to lie to her. She scares me."

"Eh better than my Basic of Democracy professor. He has the monotone voice ever. I want to fall asleep during every lecture." Melody leaned back on her chair. It looked like she was falling asleep thinking about it.

"I'd rather have a monotone professor than spend anymore time with Buck." Luna admitted. She looked over at her ax but didn't want to get of her bed. She was tired from her last class. Then it hit her she got a wonderful idea that would hopefully put Buck in his place. She grabbed her phone and sent an email.

"Oh I love the devious look Luna." Melody said with a smile.

Luna sent the email and laid back her bed. "This is for how many of bullying."


	23. A Normal Thursday Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Oh wow you're stuck with him of all people." Aria said in shock as she Melody, Luna, and Ethan sat in the dinning hall. Luna had just explained to her friends what had happened in her Music theory class the previous day.

"Well we can't tell Isaac." Ethan said causing the girls to look at him confused.

"Why?" Melody said eating her quesadilla.

"Yeah wouldn't he feel hurt about not being in the loop?" Aria pointed looking tilting her head in confusion.

"Because Isaac would feel guilty and think he'd cause all this drama." Ethan gestured dramatically in a panic. "So we can't Isaac about this."

"Not tell me what?" Isaac asked walking over to the table. He sat down quietly as Melody was about to speak.

"It's nothing." Ethan said rather quickly. As he said that he glared in Melody's direction.

"Are you sure?" Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we're sure." Ethan looked over at the girls. "Right guys?"

Luna didn't do anything but notice Melody nod her head slowly. Melody's attention went towards Aria and Luna got the feeling Melody knew something.

"Luna got Buck as a partner in music theory." Aria blurted out suddenly before covering mouth. Ethan glared at her for spilling the beans.

"Knew she would tell." Melody leaned her chair and smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't lie." Aria said sheepishly.

"So there was something wrong." Isaac glared at his friends a little.

"Aria seriously." Ethan whispered under his breath.

"I thank you Aria. I'm glad I have one honest friend." Isaac started to eat his diner.

"Listen dude." Luna started to explain in hopes to clear things up. "Please don't feel bad about what ever happens in this project."

"We literally yelled out boobs in class." Melody said with no filter and a laugh.

Isaac sighed a little and looked away from the group for a second. "That's Buck for you. He has a smaller filter than Melody."

"No offensive taken." Melody said before Isaac could say anything else.

"Melody you had no filter since grade ten." Aria teased and Melody pushed her a little, causing the two to laugh a little.

"I just hope he doesn't drive you too insane." Isaac said before taking a sip of his drink. Luna could tell Isaac was currently experiencing flashbacks to what happened between the two of them.

"Were you ever paired with him in a project?" Luna asked having a suspicion that that happened.

"It was in one of my elective classes in high school. After a day I walked up and told my teacher about our." Isaac paused for a minute to find the right words. "Past experiences. She switched my group the next day."

Melody tuned to Luna. "Yeah I'm sure if you explain to your professor that you're uncomfortable they'll let you change partners."

Luna thought about for a moment. "I don't think I should."

"Oh come on Luna just because most of us never switch partners doesn't mean you suck with him." Melody explained as Ethan nodded in agreement. "Except Aria she's too nice. She put up with the b*tchest girl in our school for a project."

"It was only for a day." Aria protested with her arms crossed. "There wasn't a need to."

"Still you put up with it." Melody repeated. "But Luna you shouldn't."

* * *

"I still don't get why need these rehearsals." Ethan said as they started walking to the music building. "We have the entire show memorized and music is the most important part."

"You sort of answered your own question." Luna explained as they walked inside. "We got to keep making sure the music is prefect or else what show do we have?"

"A show with good visuals and bad music." Aria answered before shuttering a little. "Believe me you don't want that at all."

"I remember I saw a show like that my freshman year at a band competition." Isaac responded sounding bad for whatever band he was talking about. "I forget what school it was but the music was so bad. I think the show was about pop music."

"Oh I think I was there." Ethan said in remembrance. "They were like the last band in Division Three and in between two much, much better shows. If the Macca divisions weren't determined by size they would be in division one. I swear that their marching skills was the only thing that kept them in. That was pretty decent."

At that moment both Aria and Melody stopped in there tracks. The other three other turned to see them with looks of embarrassment.

"Oh was it your band?" Ethan asked and the two girls nodded slowly.

"If I knew it was your high school band I would have never." Isaac started to explain.

"No, no it's fine." Aria looked like she was going through war flashbacks.

"Our band director was fired after that year." Melody shuttered recovering from whatever was going on. "He had an affair with the choral director."

"That year was not pretty."

The five walked into the band room. They did their normal rehearsal routine of unpacking their instrument, organizing their music, and moving to their sections. Mr. Taylor walked to the podium and led the warm up for the band. Afterwards Dustin and Hallie walked to the podium and led a musical run through. When that was done Mr. Taylor went to the specifics of the show. This was either good or bad, depending whether or not you were playing. Since the alto saxes had some important parts they would sometimes spend a while on the important parts.

"Okay everyone we'll do some sectionals." Mr. Taylor announced and the sections disbanded to their normal spaces.

"Okay saxes let's run down 143 to 167." Betty said to the entire alto sax section. "It's our hardest part and every rehearsal Mr. Taylor always makes us run through. I think it will be good if we play the notes one by one."

"Boo!"One of the guys said and Betty glared at him.

"Ignoring him." Betty said with a smile. "Let's get started."

It took a little while but they were able to get the notes down better than more. The rest of sectionals went in a pattern they started to play the section they need they got faster every time they were masters of the speed. Luna found it rather helpful as she knew the notes better and with each run through. Still she could only hope that the rest of section would retain the practice they did in sectionals.

"Can we take a break?" Someone asked after about the twentieth run through of the twenty-four measures.

"No we have to keep working on this section if we want to get show correct." Betty said sounding weirdly hopeful.

"And to get Mr. Taylor off our back." A girl said with a eye roll. "He's on us more than percussion. And they have to keep the beat for the entire show."

"That isn't even his job."

"It doesn't matter band is a team activity." Betty started to explain.

"Wrong it's a sport." The girl who wanted Mr. Taylor of their back said. Betty took a deep breath in before continuing.

"Alright band is a team sport. If one group is of the entire band is off. Even one small person messing up one small section can throw the entire band off."

"Percussion yes alto saxes no."

"Actually if we have the melody and it is messed up the entire band is off." Issac explained to the section. Luna smiled at him helping the alto saxes. "I remember when I was a junior and the clarinets had the melody. It took so long for us to it right and the song struggled until we did. I had to practice a lot to get it right."

"Issac has a point." Betty replied with a smile as she looked through the music. "We should all be practicing on a daily basis. Has everyone been doing that?"

The entire section nodded and said yes in a agreement. Luna couldn't tell if anyone was lying or not but Betty was too nice to be let down. She loved the alto saxes more than anything. She was one of those people who saw her section as a second family. And since Vetty was one of three seniors and the only female off them, many saw her as the alto sax mom.

Soon the band was called back to the band room. Of course Mr. Taylor asked the alto axes to play the section they spent almost all of sectionals working on. They played their heart out and for once Mr. Taylor seemed pleased with section. He went on to the percussion and after a few minutes rehearsal was almost over. At the end of every rehearsal the band did one last music run though of the show. With each run through Luna had admit that it was getting better. She couldn't wait until the next game people were going to love it.


	24. Movie On the Lawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"C, F, B flat, E flat, A flat, D flat, F sharp, B, E, A, B, G." Luna said to Melody who was looking at a flashcard.

"One hundred percent correct!" Melody cheered with her arms up. "You are going to ace this assignment. So how's you know who?"

"We met up today to practice scales and he as barely close to correct." Luna sighed in annoyance. "I only agreed to meet up because working with your partner was part of the assignment and I refuse to get a zero on it."

"I'm still surprised you didn't ask to switch partners."

"Well Prof. Winston went on this speech how in real life we're not working with the people we like. I feel like I would disappoint her if I asked." Luna started writing down some notes for a reading she had to do for psychology.

"Oh come on! I'm sure if you explained the thing she understand. From I've seen professors are very understanding of student's health."

"But this isn't about my health it's something way more personal, dude." Luna started to explain when a knock was heard at the door.

"Ugh for the last time Alyssa we do not want to try your stupid products!" Melody yelled but the knocking get going on.

"It's not Alyssa." Aria said from the other side.

"Oops." Melody said as she walked over. She opened it and saw Aria bouncing in her place "Aria did you drink that ultra sugary, super pink Mermaid Paradise Frappe again? You have seen her Luna it was hilarious."

"Nope but hurry up grab your blankets and maybe some candy, preferably chocolate. They're playing _Christian and the Homosexual Agenda_ behind The World Culture Hall in fifteen minutes." Aria smiled widely. "I got my doubleWs and my tissues, all I need is my gal pals!"

"You mean _Love,_ _Christian_." Melody said with her had on her hip. She was ignoring the movie announcement, which was what Luna was more interested about. This was the second movie they've played since the entire student body moved in. The previous one was _Twin Swap_ Luna wasn't to interested in it. She'd watched a few to many times with her sisters and it was not one of her favorite movies.9

"Oh I love that movie." Luna said with a smile.

"Well Aria thinks the book is better." Melody pointed to Aria who was still bouncing up and down. "Like she always does."

"I do not I will admit that sometimes the book has more details. With _Christian and the Homosexual Agenda_ I just think the title for the book is better."

"I have to admit bra, the book title does have a better ring." Luna admitted logging off her computer.

"But _Love Christian_ has a better mass appeal to it." Melody argued. Luna walked over to her bed and grabbed her spare blanket. It was dark purple like most of her personal items. Why the Loud family had a color coding system she had no idea, but it worked well. Before heading to the door she grabbed a bottle of water in case she got thirsty. She walked over and saw Aria had a black blanket that was decorated in a rainbow of music notes.

"Are you coming Melody?" Luna asked now standing in the doorway. "I have plenty of room on my blanket."

"And they have free popcorn." Aria sang with a little dance.

"Eh, it's a Saturday night and I need something to do." Melody grabbed a blanket of her own this one was green. "Should we invite the boys?"

"Already did!" Aria waved her phone a bit. "I told them to meet us at the start of the path behind The World Culture Hall. Did you really think I forget about them."

"I mean Ethan probably has already seen this movie a million times." Melody started to explain. "We're in the same Media Assessment class and he did his first presentation on that movie."

"I've never met a person who gets tired of that movie." Aria placed her hand on her heart. "It's just so beautiful."

The girls kept walking until the reached The World Culture Hall or as most students called it WCH. WCH had the most unique design out of all buildings at Amberheart. It was a semicircle shape and had a glass room in the center. Beside's the shape the building's main feature was that it had a rather larger grass area behind it. Along it was a path that led to a nature trail. It was this large grassy area that made it perfect for showing outdoor movies. Currently there was a giant blow up screen which was perfect for movie watching. There was a crowd already surrounding it. Luna was glad there was a crowd around the screen but it wasn't that big.

"You know I'm surprised this wasn't really advertised." Melody said as the girls waited for the boys.

"Maybe it was with Tristan's other posters." Tristan was the floor's RA and was always putting up posters for upcoming events in the common room. He was currently a senior and liked Luna's class much better than the previous on. The previous group was rather rowdy but not the worst group he's seen. Luna had no proof of this but apparently one floor's freshman had broken a window last year.

"Honestly with all the posters he has up there it's a surprise anyone knows anything." Melody rolled her eyes a bit.

"Hey guys you excited for the movie?" Aria waved excitingly as the boys walked down.

"You bet I am I absolutely love _Love Christian_. I related to the main protagonist so much." Ethan eyes filled with wonder and hugged his blanket tightly.

"I've never seen it." Isaac admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Oh you'll love it!" Aria clapped her hands with a smile.

The gang proceeded to get popcorn. Luna could hardly think of a time she watched a movie without popcorn. There was just something about it that improved the movie watching experience. They found an area in the middle of the field where the could the screen very well. Everyone spread out their blankets and either sat or laid down on it. To save room on the field Isaac and Aria and Melody and Luna shared a blanket respectively. Ethan sat in the middle of the groups. As the movie started Luna's smiled widen. This movie was absolute perfect. She felt similar to Ethan, she related to Christians so much.

"I'm like most other teenagers." Christian's voice said as the movie started. A young man walked out of the door and waved goodbye to his parents. He ran out to his car and drove away. "I go to school, have a pretty normal family, a mom, a dad, and two sisters, greats friends but I have a secret."

The camera focused on Christian picking up his friends before they pulled up to a coffee shop and Christian listed off all hid friends orders without looking at a list. "You see the thing is I'm gay. And the one person who knows I haven't even met."

The scene changed to Christian at his home on Blogger. He was going through his school's gossip page. One of the first ones was someone coming out as gay and only went by Red. Christian created an email account and started to contact this mysterious person. Luna wonder how her life would have been different if she was afraid to come out. Sure she didn't come out as bisexual right away after realizing she was one. Every member of the LGBT+ community seems to have this moment of having trouble coming out to the world. The best way Luna could describe not coming was like always having to hold in part of your breath everyday and coming out was letting all the air out.

"Boo Lex get off the screen!" Aria said as the aforementioned character flirted with Christian's friend Gabby, who paid no attention to him. Christian looked from his email with Red before returning. A girl walked over and Christian minimized the page. She asked for help to print something and Christian got, only for Lex to go to his same computer. At that instant the whole grasped and screamed no. And the train wreck that would been Luna's worse nightmare had begun.

* * *

If you had told that would be coming out earlier that day there would have been no way she'd believe you. She had only know she was bisexual for a few weeks now and she was still confused on the whole thing. Of course her sisters had suspicions and Luna kept denying and denying. Lola was already planning a wedding between Luna and another girl. She even drew a picture of Luna and a blond girl both in wedding dresses.

"See Luna you and you wife will both be princesses." Lola pointed to the drawing and handed it to Luna with a smile.

"Um thanks Lola it looks nice but I don't think I'll marry a princess." Luna said but still smiled at the drawing.

"It doesn't have to be an actual one but your wedding day you should both be princesses." Lola smiled widely and Luna walked away.

"I still don't get how they knew who I was before I did?" Luna asked as she walked over to her bed and laid on it.

"Oh my gosh Luna have you seen the school's new gossip sight?" Lori asked running into the room followed by Leni.

"Um no I never even heard of it." Luna said sitting up while hiding the drawing.

"You totes have to check it out." Leni showed Luna her phone but Luna chose instead to open her laptop and search it up. With her sister's instructions she was able to find it. It was host to everything like who was dating who, if someone was cheating, all that stuff. There was even a person who was rounding up all test dates confirmed or simply rumored.

Luna continued to scroll until her heart stopped. There was a picture of Tess McNeil also known as her crush getting dirty with a guy.

"OMG who did that?" Lori covered Leni's eyes to preserve the innocent one. Luna had to place the laptop next to her. "I will literally get them kicked off the, Luna are you okay?"

Luna shook her head as she started to cry. Her two older sisters glanced a look at each other. They removed the computer from the bed and sat on either side of her. Both hugged her tightly as she let it out.

"Girls there you are we've been calling for." Rita started before noticing what was going on. "Oh Luna sweetie what happened?"

Luna tried to speak but all her words came out jumbled.

"Luna's crush rejected her!" Leni cried out loud. Her tears were flowing almost as hard as Luna's.

"Oh Luna it's alright." The two sisters left their sister's side so their mom could sit next to her. "I know may it same hard right now but it will okay. I promise."

"I just thought we had something between us." Luna leaned on her mom as she started crying some more. Lori and Leni had left leaving the two alone. "But now I know there was nothing!"

"It's alright Luna you'll find someone better than that jerk." Rita was rubbing the back of Luna's head. "It better not have been the Catholic school boy."

"No mom it's not him, it's not a guy at all." Luna took a small breath. "Mom I'm bisexual."

For a second Rita was silent, Luna looked up nervously but Rita was smiling at her daughter.

"Are you upset Mom?"

"Of course not honey." Rita kissed Luna's head gently. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Luna continued watching the movie. She was looking forward to the scene Christian and his mother talked about his sexuality it was her favorite scene in the entire movie. It reminded her of coming out to her mom. Sure not everyone was luckily to have parents like her and Christian's but it helped to see on screen. That way people know they are out so maybe one closeted gay person got the courage to do the bravest thing come out.


	25. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"So do you think you're ready for the exam tomorrow?" Melody asked as she threw a ball up and down while lying in the grass.

"You bet." Luna stretched a bit. Melody had suggested that they relax a little outside before band rehearsal that night. With all that dealing with Buck, Luna needed some time just to relax and let her mind wander.

"That cloud looks like a bunny." Luna and Melody both turned to Aria who watching the clouds. "What, I wanted to be apart of this conversation."

"You could have said something like, I dunno maybe good luck." Melody glared at Aria before smirking. "Or were you to busy thinking about your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Aria turned her head back towards the cloud.

"Really I've seen the way Damon looks at you." Melody eye's widen. "Unless you actually have feelings for Isaac! I saw the way you two looked at each other at the movie last Saturday."

"What no! I like Damon." Aria said angrily now sitting up.

"Ha I knew it!" Melody stood up and pointed to Aria. A huge grin was painted on her face.

"What?" Aria's face was plastered with realization a second later. She didn't say anything else but fell backwards.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Melody sang while jumping around a bit.

"Dude maybe we should take it easy on this." Luna looked down and saw Aria's pale white face. "I think Aria needs to go to the Health Center."

"But I don't think they have the cure for L-O-V-E love!" Melody started to dance a little.

"Uh okay let's get you up." Luna knelt down next to Aria. She started to push her upwards and got Aria to her knees. "Okay now we can breath in and out."

Aria tried but immediately almost fell back down. Thankfully Luna was to catch her and prop her back up.

"Oh come on Aria don't be so dramatic." Melody said with her hands on her hips.

"Dude can you help me a little?" Luna was fanning some air into Aria.

"Hang on I got this." Melody knelt in front Aria before turning to Luna. "She was like this when she found out she liked you know who."

"What are you going to?" Luna started to ask before Melody answered.

"Snap out of it!" Melody start shaking Aria vigorously. Before Luna could respond she stopped. Aria fell down again and Melody leaned over to her. "So feeling better?"

"I like Damon." Aria said still lying on the ground.

"What! No, you should be like I can't believe you just did that and I'm supposed to be like I did it to help you admit your feelings." Melody started to act out a little scene.

Luna knelt down next to the two girls and looked over them. "Okay I see what's going on bra."

"What's going on?" Melody tilted her head in confusion.

"Aria just found out Damon stole her heart. The same thing happened with my sister Luan, she met this mime and had no idea until."

"Hold up Luna you can say that it was you and Sam." Melody said turning her attention to her. She was able to get Aria back up to a sitting position.

"Yeah you don't have to hide it." Aria said but soon leaned on Melody. Melody soon handed her a bottle of water so she wouldn't be dehydrated.

"I'm serious I have a sister named Luan, dudes."

"Are you sure? Those two names are practically the same?"

"And I thought you said you weren't a twin." Melody gave Aria a puzzling look as Aria took another sip of water. "What a lot of twins have similar sounding names."

"We're not twins." Luna confirmed crossing her arms. "What with the looks, bras?"

"Doesn't that get confusing?"

"Yeah it does. I think the story is I was born around the same time my great aunt Luan died and my dad wanted to name me after her. My mom misheard it as Luna so here we are."

"Couldn't they have chosen something more unique than Luan though?" Melody was still confused by the whole thing.

"I was a babe. I had no say." Luna turned away for a second.

"I wasn't blaming you. I'm saying your parents could have a teeny bit more creative."

"I'm sure there's at least one other four letter girl name." Aria pointed out with a smile and a nod.

"What bra?" Luna looked at her.

"Unless I'm getting the spelling for one name wrong. You and your sisters all have four letter first names." Aria pulled out her phone and started to search something up. Probably what she was just talking about.

Luna was taken aback a bit. She never really thought about it before. She went through all her sisters' names, along with her own, sure enough each was spelled with exactly four letters. She had no idea how she never knew about this before. Or at the very least Lisa would have pointed it out.

"Yup I found at least five names with four letters that start with L." Aria said looking at her phone. "I'm sure your parents could have chosen any of those but they chose Luan instead."

"Not my choice." Luna raised her hand up again.

"Okay let's talk about Aria's crush some more." Melody grinned and Aria slowly turned her head to her friend getting more annoyed each second. "Come on Ari it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't want to."

"At least admit you find him cute." Melody laid down and placed her hands on her cheek. She moved her legs up and down. "Can you at least admit that you find him cute?"

"If I do will you stop bugging me about it?" Melody shrugged a little. "Fine Damon is really cute."

Melody stood up and squealed. She jumped up and hugged Aria. "Yay Ari likes a boy!"

* * *

The next day Luna found herself walking slowly to Music Theory. Sure today was when all the students would be examined on the scales they had been memorizing for the past two weeks which meant she would finally be free from Buck. However, she still felt extremely nervous. It was a gut feeling she had sometimes before a big test. Walking into her class she took her seat and prayed that Buck didn't walk up to her.

"Alright class." Prof. Winston announced walking in front of class. "We will do the memorization exam in the practice room across the hall. Now I know some of you have already taken this exam but for the rest of you you will come in one by one. We will start with Abel Anderson. I have the written assignment for all of you to do while you wait."

A few students groaned for not having an almost entire free class. Luna walked towards the front desk and took the worksheet without complaint. She wasn't interested in spending an entire fifty minutes on her phone. This was her class and she needed to focus on it. After a while Luna felt a small tap on her shoulder signaling that it was her turn for the scales. As she expected she got them right and went to get the next student. The rest of class was rather uneventful and it took awhile before it was over.

"Luna can I speak to you please." Luna froze as she heard these words. It was the biggest fear of every college student. Luna took a deep breath a slowly walked towards the desk. "It seems that you and your partner only met up once during the two week period. Would you care to explain why?"

"He just made me very uncomfortable." Luna shuttered a bit.

Prof. Winston flipped through her notes. "Yes his comment on the upper female body parts was quite rude. He claimed it was because you saw yourself as better than him."

"No I was uncomfortable around him. He was a bully to one of my friends." Luna admitted.

"Why didn't you say something? I would have switched if you told me." Prof. Winston placed her clip board down. Luna noticed a few students walking in the class.

"I remembered what you said about working with who you didn't like. I guess I didn't want to disappoint you."

"A simple request like that wouldn't disappoint me. I was referring to simple things like we just don't like each other. While yes you may have to work with people who bug you on a personal level but here at Amberheart we value our students well being. If he keeps bugging you, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll let you go now. Don't worry you did just fine."

"Thank you professor." Luna said with a smile before leaving. She smiled as she headed to her next class. College life may be strict but it was freeing.


	26. Drama in the Band

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"I'm serious girls Timon actually said that." Ethan said as he, Luna, and Melody walked to band rehearsal.

"I doubt that he called marching band 'a sad excuse for entertainment.'" Melody said looking towards him.

"My sis Lynn wouldn't sink that low dude." Luna stretched her arm out and moved her thumb down.

"I swear he did, the sophomore Betty in the trombones section said it." Ethan said trying to prove his point. "He's her argument forming class."

"Woah hold the phone." Melody separated Luna and Ethan and moved a few steps forward. "Look over there."

Luna stepped forward and saw Aria and Damon standing next to each other. The two soon shared a quick laugh before Damon gave her hug. Damon slowly wrapped his arm on her shoulder as she nodded as they walked inside. Melody started to squeal.

"Are you good bra?" Luna asked walking to Melody.

"Finally they're together!" Melody said with a huge smile on her face. "Ari looks so happy!"

"Are you sure they're an item?" Ethan asked walking up to the girls.

"Have you ever seen friends do that?" Melody asked and both Luna and Ethan nodded. "Well I swear Aria was blushing."

"How could ya tell?" Luna raised an eye brow as they walked inside. Ethan and Melody followed suit. As the reached the down stairs they noticed a crowd of students. They looked around and couldn't tell what was going on in front of them. They could here yelling and their director's voices were trying to calm them down but they were being ignored. Luna looked around but wasn't able to find Isaac and she started to get worried. Melody tapped her shoulder causing her to look over and saw Damon holding Aria tightly. After a few more seconds the yelling calmed down.

"I'm sorry for the delay everyone." Mr. Taylor announced. "We'll figure what cause this. In the meanwhile get your instruments set up and Dustin and Hallie will lead warm ups."

The band remained silent as Mr. Taylor left with who ever was fighting. Luna was unable to see who it was but it seemed to be a male and female. Luna looked over and saw that Isaac was near the front of the crowd and sighed that he was okay. Once the teachers were the band immediately started talking about the fight.

"In my four years of college marching band I've never seen anything like that." Betty admitted as the altos got their instruments set up.

"Isaac you okay?" Luna whispered quietly, leaning towards him.

"Yeah there nothing physical. Mostly yelling, I don't know her name but she crying a lot."

"I guess a break up."

Dustin and Hallie took the front of the room and led all the warms up. It started with play concert B flat which for alto saxes was an E. They went on to play their scales up down many times. It soon got to the point where the warm ups were complete are Mr. Taylor had yet to return. Dustin and Hallie talked for roughly a minute before they decided to run through the show. As they played Mr. Taylor returned and nodded approvingly at the band running through the show. The rest of rehearsal went smoothly. Luna took noticed that who ever was fighting had not entered the room. Luna guessed either Paisley or Annie were talking to them. Who ever they were did not show up for the entire rehearsal.

* * *

"What do you guys think is going on?" Ethan asked as the friends walked to the dorms.

"Well I found out that the people fighting were Brandy Molts and the other Ethan. Aka the soon to be parents." Melody grinned.

"For the last time, not confirmed." Luna placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh come Isaac back me up." Melody patted him on the shoulder.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because you were there in the front." Melody walked in front of Isaac and grabbed his shoulders. "It was hard to hear from where we were."

"I had trouble hearing them too." Isaac revealed nervously shaking a little. "The girl was crying a lot."

"Oh man is Brandy and Ethan's fight will the talk of band for a while." Tiffany said as she and a few other freshman caught up with the group. "There will be nothing that can top that for a while."

"Okay what went on with the fight." Melody went over to the girls with a smile. "I need to know."

"Come on Melody it's fine." Luna said trying to step in. "Gossip is unimportant right now."

Tiffany smirked. "Too bad this fight had to break out on the same day Damon asked Aria out."

"Oh my god are you serious." Melody turned towards Luna with a large grin. "I told you he asked her out!"

"I still think we should lay low dude." Luna explained approaching the door. "Drama ain't pretty."

Luna opened at the door and waved goodbye to the boys before heading inside. She traversed the stairs quickly hoping to avoid the gossip crowd but like bees to a flower the group caught up.

"So Luna what do you think of all this?" Tiffany asked as Luna started to walk into her floor.

"It's not cool bras." Luna said unlocking her door and she walked inside. She collapsed on her bed as Melody danced in and called someone on her phone.

"Ari you didn't tell me about Damon." Melody sang a little before waiting for her friend to respond. "Oh don't use that excuse of. Oh, you wanted to tell your mom first."

"Melody they haven't gone out yet." Luna rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She saw the Loud Sibling group was on fire and noticed two of her sisters were fighting over something. She muted the chat for now, she had plenty of fights for one night.

* * *

"Luna." Luna felt herself being shook as she started to wake up. "Luna wake up!"

"It's too early." Luna said groggily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Turning she Melody grinning. "What is it?"

"Luna you won't believe this." Melody said as she climbed on Luna's bed.

"Not interested." Luna tried to pull her blanket over her head but Melody sitting on the bed preventing that. "Can you get of"?"

"Luna this is important." Melody started crawling towards Luna as the Loud kept trying to pull the blanket over her face.

"Sleep now, your thing later." Luna rolled to her side.

"Come on Aria is in class right now and I need to tell someone this." Reluctantly Luna sat up. But instead of responding to Melody she turned to her phone and saw the time was 7:30.

"Liar." Luna said before lying back down.

"Come on you have ten sisters." Melody started to protest.

"Wrong I have nine. I have a brother." Luna added. "Tell me whatever later."

* * *

Later on in the day Luna on her way to the dining hall for lunch. So far Melody kept quiet about whatever she was to tell Luna. However, Luna knew she could be sharing whatever the news was at lunch. Well it made not be news but it had to be somewhat important if Melody had woken her up.

"Hey everyone is it alright if Damon sits with us?" Aria asked walking over with now boyfriend. Luna, Ethan and Isaac all nodded. Aria smiled and she sat down with Damon next to her.

"Can you believe the line at Entree right now?" Ethan asked looking over at it.

"Yeah it's super long but that meant no one was at the pizza line." Aria held up a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite.

"Oh that always happens when they serve chicken, fries, and mac and cheese." Damon explained.

"But isn't that one of your favorite meals?" Aria asked confused.

"Oh I like them and the ones here are good. I'm just really hungry and I don't feel like waiting in that line." Damon took a bite of his pizza contently with a smile.

"I do like the short lines for the other sections." Isaac admitted.

"So much faster." Luna agreed.

"Well now we have some with a year of college experience with us." Ethan pointed out.

"Oh someone's already inviting their boyfriend to sit with us already." Melody smiled as she sat down. Ethan frowned at being interrupted. "So you won't believe what found out today."

"Couldn't last one minute." Luna mumbled to herself.

"Is it what you woke Luna for?" Isaac asked causing Melody to glare at her.

"What I needed to let off steam."

"Well yes it was." Melody answered still smiling.

"Great I always somehow get involved in the drama." Damon shook his head and Aria patted him on the shoulder for comfort.

"But it is crazy. Brandy's pregnancy is confirmed." Melody grinned as she said that.

"Oh my god this is crazy!" Ethan said in a high pitch voice. "I bet it's a boy."

"I call it too." The two gave each other a high five.

"How did you find out?" Luna asked leaning on her seat.

"After the big fight her boyfriend Ethan blurted it out." Melody turned to the friend group's Ethan "I'm sure you wouldn't do that."

"Oh of course not it's so rude." Ethan agreed.

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in everyone's face." Luna mumbled to herself.


	27. After a Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Come on, come on," Luna said as she watched the Amberheart Eagles attempt to score the winning touchdown. The score was currently 24-23 and Luna did not want a disappointment, unlike last two weeks. There was less than a minute left of the game and Luna hoped for victory. After a lengthy football game, she knew the stadium would erupt in applause. After sitting through hours of plays, really odd activities like a pie throwing contest, and random adds a win would be a good reward for putting up with everything. The tight end was about to be to the wide receiver when the opposing team intercepted. And for the third time in a row, the Eagles lost.

"Okay am I the only one tired of our football team losing?" Ethan asked as everyone walked out of the band room. Almost everyone was disappointed in the loss and everyone else was more focused on how they were relieved to get out of their uniforms. Even though it was late September it was still a little warm.

"You ain't see my sis, Lynn." Luna sighed. "She hates losing, anything."

"You know have you ever said anything positive about Lynn?" Melody asked bluntly.

"Probs." Luna shrugged a bit.

"I'm guessing you don't miss board game right?" Aria suggested with a laugh.

"Eh, it's no biggie." Luna shuttered a bit. She started to get flashbacks of the old board game nights. It could something small or an extremely complicated Lynn would find a way to win and gloat. Even at the age of thirteen, she was a sore winner. "But if Lynn went here, something would be broken."

"Okay, she officially scares me," Aria said.

"I thought her throwing one of her sisters into the wall would scare ya." Melody laughed a little.

"Okay Lynn ain't perfect but she still is my sis." Luna defended her sister. The group kept walking until they reach one of the outdoor picnic tables by the dorms. "I still care for her."

"So who wants pizza?" Ethan asked looking at the time. Everyone else nodded in agreement. They pooled their money together to get two pizza and some fries. Aria offered to bring some soda from her room that everyone could share. Luna started to lean back when her phone started to ring.

"Hello," Luna answered confused.

"Luna, what is with your team?" The distinct voice of Lynn Loud Jr. came from the other side.

"Nice to hear from ya too, Lynn," Luna answered sarcastically. She knew where this conversation was going.

"Come on Luna that was pathetic. You lost to an interception. An interception! I could play better in my sleep."

"You've been watching the games," Luna said.

"Well duh it's your college's football team! However, you go to a division one school and this is what they give you. Your record is a disappointing 1-3 I've seen Pee-wee football teams do better than that! I don't know who your coaching staff is but I want to fly over there and give them a piece of my mind. I bet you that in five minutes I could have a winning strategy for the Amberheart Eagles."

Lynn continued to rant as Luna put the phone down. She it on speaker so she could still listen. The other's eyes widen at Lynn's words. Luna shrugged, indicating this was normal behavior for Lynn.

"That can't be real," Melody said staring at the phone.

"Who knew someone who didn't attend here would be so passionate about our sports," Ethan added.

"That's Lynn for ya."

"For starters, I would replace that quarterback. He completely messed up the final pass. Your team would have won that game if you stupid quarterback didn't mess up at that throw. The throw was too off to the left!"

"Lynn sweetie could stop yelling please?" Rita's voice could be heard slightly despite her daughter's yelling. "Lily is currently taking a nap."

"Mom she's four Lisa was out of naps by then."

"No Lisa still took naps at four but it was mostly at school. Lily is still quite young and needs her sleep."

"But Mom I'm explaining to Luna how her team could better," Lynn complained and Luna held in a laugh. She could Lynn was saying that to keep to her ranting.

"You're talking to Luna!" Rita sounded very excited and Luna assumed Rita took the phone from Lynn. "Hi, Luna I miss you so much? How is college life?"

"Mom, can you give that back?" Lynn asked.

"It's going good Mom," Luna answered with a smile.

"I wish we could video chat with you more often but everyone here at home is so busy. One day we have Lola with her pageants, the next day we have Lynn at one of her sports, and the day after that."

"Mom it's fine," Luna answered and smiled even though she knew her mom couldn't see it. "I know how busy our house is."

"Well, it's just I want everyone present when we video chat with you. You've been talking to your older sisters, right?"

"Mom give me the phone back." Lynn was heard in the background, for the second time. Rita was quick to shush her for being rude.

"Lynn you used the house phone and everyone can use the house phone as they please." Luna knew her mom was probably giving Lynn a small smirk.

"Don't worry Mom I'm chatting with Lori and Leni all the time," Luna replied.

"Oh good. Usually, I'd give you to your father but he's at the restaurant right now. I'll let you go now. I'm sure you want to continue hanging out with your friends. Goodbye, sweetheart, I love you."

"Bye Mom I love you too," Luna said with a smile. The phone hung up and Luna returned it to her pocket rather quickly. She made sure to put on silent in case Lynn tried to call again. Luna did have a hunch Rita was currently repremanding her for yelling over the phone.

"So that was Lynn," Melody said as she stared at Luna's phone.

"Yup," Luna crossed her arms and leaned a little.

"Your mom seems nice," Aria added to sound positive.

"Yeah," Luna frowned a little. "I miss her."

"I miss my mom too." Melody sighed and everyone else nodded in agreement. Aria soon stood up to retrieve the drinks from her room. Everyone sat there quietly for a moment.

"I thought the food would be here by now," Ethan sulked a little in his seat. "I'm just so hungry after all that performing."

"Me too," Isaac agreed as he placing one of his hands on his cheek.

"Woah, Isaac are you wear nail polish?" Melody causing a confused look from Luna. She looked over and sure enough, Isaac's nails were painted blue.

"It's for my sociology class," Isaac explained slowly putting his hands under the desk. "Aria painted them for me."

"Ari doesn't even wear nail polish," Melody pointed out.

"We sit next to each other in that class and she offered to help," Isaac explained sheepishly.

"The blue suits ya," Luna said to cheer him a bit.

"Thank it's, um, favorite color." Isaac lifted his hands a little. Aria returned at the moment with the soda.

"You don't wear nail polish," Melody said as Aria handed everyone drinks.

"Is this about Isaac?" Melody nodded. "It was for a project in sociology. The nail polish belongs to Liz. I asked and she allowed us to use it."

"And what are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I lifted weights." Aria smiled. "I know there are female bodybuilders but it is still heavily male-dominated."

"Interesting," Luna said with a smile and a nod. A little bit later the food arrived and everyone started eating.

"You know Aria if ever paint your nails it should be purple to match your hair," Ethan suggested and the focus went to the dark purple half of her hair.

"Oh please, she only dyed to match someone T.V. except she didn't go all the way," Melody revealed causing Aria to glare a little.

"Do you know how long and expensive it would take to dye all this hair?" Aria held a lock of her hair up to show her point. "I do like the color but there's no way I'm dying all of my hair. I remember when you bleached your hair freshman year and you complained how much it cost."

"You used store-bought hair dye. I had my hair bleached professionally because my mom didn't trust me." Melody rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I like your hair," Luna said taking a bite of her pizza. "It fits your personality bra."

"Thanks, girl." Melody and Luna fist-bumped. Everyone smiled and started to enjoy their supper. After a long game, it was nice to have some time to relax for a bit. They loved going to games but it took a lot out of energy. Well, maybe not love but at least they weren't sitting in their dorm. Sure a loss after a long game was disappointing but they did enjoy eating pizza and sharing good laughs.


	28. Down with Bourgeois

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"How do you think Ari's date is going?" Melody asked as she and Luna walked back to their room after supper.

"I'd bet she's happy." Luna licked her ice cream a bit. That was defiantly the best part of the dining hall the ice cream. The flavors changed daily and it was always a treat to see what flavors were available. Today Luna had some chocolate-chip ice cream in a cone. The school did have paper cups for ice cream but had signs that discouraged the use. Melody and Luna preferred the cones anyway as they could be taken out of the dining hall.

"Is it just me or does the seem a bit tense today?" Melody asked as they kept walking.

"I dunno," Luna shrugged a little.

"I swear everyone been tense since the football game yesterday," Luna took notice that the campus did seem to lose energy. "You think it's because of the lost.

"If at first, you don't succeed, then dust yourself off and try again," Luna said walking a few steps ahead.

"We've tried three times and failed." Melody stopped in her place. "Oh great now I'm doing it."

"I was quoting a song," Luna looked down a bit.

"Must not have heard of the song before," Melody's phone buzzed as she sat that, "Heh Luna check this out."

Melody handed Luna the phone. What had happened was someone in the trumpet section had sent a link to the school's news page on Blog It and the top post was some anonymous user posting a Fire Bourgeois poster on the site.

"Who is that?" Luna asked looking at the post. Bourgeois sounded somewhat familiar, though she thought it was from history class, maybe something involving France, she wasn't sure.

"He's the football coach," Melody explained with a smile.

"Oh, I zone out whenever they do those sports things," Luna's head started to hurt thinking about it. At least fifteen minutes of every football game would be given to about basic foot stats on the play. Sure they may bring up alumni once a game and that was somewhat interesting but Luna just wanted to play.

"Yeah those are boring hopefully this makes things more interesting," Melody smiled looking at the post.

"Maybe we could ask someone?" Luna shrugged a bit.

"Or easier solution read the comments," Melody started scrolling through the comments of the post.

"I dunno comments aren't the most trustworthy thing dude," Luna explained. Posting a few videos on ViewTube made her now how annoying comments could be. On every video, at least three separate people would comment first and a bunch of other people would comment something that wasn't even related to the video posted. She couldn't tell how many people called her hot, despite being open about her and Sam

"Oh look at this one, _Here we go again_ ," Luna looked over at the phone.

"There's a hashtag fire Bourgeois check on it," Luna pointed to the hashtag and Melody clicked on it. They looked at the post and after a few posts they saw the one posted from 2017 and after digging even deeper they found ones from 2016. There was even one feature Mr. Taylor. "What the, why?"

"Hmm it says here a middle school teacher, shouldn't be teaching college," Melody looked closer at the post. "Hey, Jason one of trumpet seniors made this post. I recognize his username."

"Hopefully this is a one-time thing and it ends in the morn."

* * *

And then Damon tried to throw popcorn in his mouth and it hit him on the forehead," Aria explained with a small laugh.

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, it rolled a little off his face before he put it in his mouth," Aria drew a little on the table with her finger, "But then the previews started so we weren't able to joke around a bit."

"Sounds like you two had a fun time," Isaac said smiling.

Aria sighed a bit and nodded. "It was a wonderful night. So how's going with everyone else?"

"Luna and I found the best thing," Melody held in a laugh, "Someone is campaigning to get Couch Bourgeois fired."

"No way the football coach," Ethan said in shock.

"I know we've had a bad record but so did Denson for two years and no one wanted to fire our football coach," Isaac added with his face painted in surprise.

"Oh yeah it happens every year," Aria said to everyone's shock as she ate some of her pasta, "Damon told last night in case I saw a post on the internet."

"And you didn't tell us, because?" Melody raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"This is my first time seeing you since last night," Aria pointed out and the other three nodded in agreement. "And I haven't mentioned it today because as soon as I sat down you started hounding me with questions."

"Did Damon mentioned when this will end?" Isaac asked as Melody sulked in defeat.

"When the season's over or we start winning," Aria explained as she mixed the sauce with her food a little, "if we start winning the student body suddenly becomes Bourgeois fans. They start new campaigns like hashtag worship Bourgeois and hashtag promote Bourgeois."

"Wow they're hypocrites," Ethan said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, Amberheart is a football school. A lot of students only care about our record, not our plays, or anything similar."

"And thought my brother's university Chestnut Hill was bad," Isaac explained, "He's on their football team and whenever they win a game they go a statue of their mascot which is a Buffalo and chat 'We have honored you! We have honored you!' over and over again."

Melody started to laugh and almost fell out of her seat. "You have to be joking."

"I'm not," Isaac pulled out his phone and scrolled through it a bit before showing it to everyone. "Here this is from their first win of the season."

The footage showed about thirty people, though there was more there, in gold football uniforms around a realistic-looking statue of a buffalo. Someone counted down to one and at least a hundred voices did precisely as Isaac said chanting how they had honored a buffalo. It went on for about a minute until everyone raised their arm in the air and cheered.

"I don't get it," Ethan said when the video ended.

"My brother says the statue is of a baby buffalo named Windrusher that was brought up here when Jesuits first founded the school. According to a legend, Windrusher once got lost while some students were playing a game. One team ignored him while the others left the game to help him. That team ended up winning that game and now every time a team wins they honor Windrusher."

"What are Jesuits?" Melody asked after Isaac finished.

"That's what you ask," Ethan said annoyed.

"Dude she can ask what wants," Luna whispered to Ethan.

"Jesuits are a religious congregation from Spain that focuses on academics," Isaac explained calmly. "The downside is all the schools they founded require that all students take a theology course which my brother was not happy about."

"So is the story real?" Aria titled her head a bit.

"I'm not sure by Windrusher is," Isaac pulled up an old picture that included a baby buffalo, "see that's him. He was only at the school for a bit until they moved him to the local zoo."

"I hope Windrusher was okay," Aria said, "I hope he wasn't hurt."

"From what I heard he lived a long healthy life," Isaac explain, even though there was no way to prove it. Luna theorized that Isaac had no idea what happened but didn't want Aria to feel sad. She had no idea how to prove it but it seemed like something he would do for her. Aria loved animals and hated hearing of them being hurt.

"I hope that's true," Aria said with a smile.

"I believe it is," Isaac replied to assure her. Aria smiled back and Luna knew she thinking of the animals being happy.

The group left the dining hall a little bit later. No one had a class for a while, so they decided to sit under a tree for a few minutes.

"So do you think any other schools have different superstitions?" Ethan asked as he laid down.

"My sis Lynn once refused to wash a pair of socks for a year," Luna explained.

"Ew, why?" Aria asked very disturbed.

"They were lucky," Luna explained but that made Aria even more grossed out.

"But come on never," Melody added.

"Not once until Mom made her," Luna started to fan the air away from her, "She same things to her jerseys."

"I hope Lynn never hears about Fire Bourgeois no doubt she'll support it," Ethan said moving up to the ree itself.

"I know she knows," Luna said rolling her eyes, "Lyn find her way into things no matter how we try to keep her from it."

"I just hope it blows over soon," Aria said looking up and the sky and everyone had to agree.


	29. Rainy Day Blues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"I'm saying it could be fun," Isaac said as they walked around campus. Since there wasn't a game today there wasn't anything they could do. Marching band was definitely a significant component of their lives. Luna had no idea what she'd do during second semester when there was no marching band.

"Isaac we're not going to binge watch history documentaries on QuickFlicks," Melody responded before leaning towards Aria, "We also aren't watching the animal shows you watch."

"I didn't even say anything!" Aria defended.

Luna looked up at the sky and saw some grey clouds in the sky. They were moving faster than she liked. "I think we need to get shelter dudes."

"Why?" Melody looked up and saw the clouds forming around them. "Come on we have time."

As she said that a few drops of rain started to fall. "Never mind."

"It may not be that bad," Aria said with a weak grin. The clouds started to move closer together. "Or I could be wrong."

"I know storms and this is a quickie," Luna's eyes did not leave the sky.

"Who knew clouds could move that fast," Isaac start to shiver a bit. The wind blew through coating the area in cold. This would soon be the norm as September was near its close. Autumn had arrived a few days before and New England

"Quick our dorm is the closest," Ethan said pointing to Blue Hall. The five of them ran over and Ethan used his student ID to unlock the door and the made it inside. After traversing the stairs to the third floor they were outside the door of the hall. With the use of ID again they were inside.

"Welcome to Blue 3," Ethan said as they walked in. A few boys were in the common area and they looked up for a moment before returning to their card game.

"So do you guys want to hang in mine or Isaac's room?" Ethan asked and the girls shrugged. Ethan looked at Isaac. "Is Kyle here?"

"No, I think he went home," Isaac answered.

"Yeah, he went home last night," One of the guys in the common area answered.

"Thanks, so your dorm room then?"

"Sure why not," Isaac shrugged.

"Just don't have a fivesome the walls are thin," another guy joked before someone smacked him on the back of his head.

"Let's see I'm gay and these two lovely ladies," Ethan then gestured to Luna and Aria. "And these two lovely ladies are in a healthy relationship and I ain't ruining that. And neither will these too."

The five walked into Isaac's room. It was roughly three rooms away from the common area meaning that most of what they say wouldn't travel to the common area. The dorm room itself was the size of a standard double and one half was cover in sports posters. The others agreed that that was not Isaac's half. His half didn't have much decoration on it except for a solitary poster about rock people or something. No sooner did the door to the dorm closed than the rain started coming down even harder than it was. Isaac ran to his roommate's side and shut the window closed before mumbling how he always leaves it open.

"I'm glad I'm not in that," Aria said staring out into the rain.

"Hope it's not raining," Melody paused for a moment, "wherever the football team is playing."

"If the band is there I hope the instruments are safe," Luna said leaning against the wall.

"Remember when we had to play the pouring rain and half of the clarinets had to replace their pads," Aria shuttered.

"When I had to play in the rain," Isaac started to remiss, "I always wiped my clarinet down at least two times and left the case open for the night."

"Yeesh, that's rough dude," Luna said.

"I'm glad we haven't played in the rain," Ethan said.

"Kock on wood!" Melody yelled shocking the others. In some sort of fear Ethan leaned towards one of the desks in the room and knocked on it.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked.

"Just don't want you jinxing us!" Melody responded so pretty loud.

"Could we not yell please?" Isaac requested weakly.

"Eh Melody just thinks everyone someone mentions we haven't played in rain," Aria started to explain. She grabbed a pillow so she could sit on the floor, "we end up playing in the rain."

"Are you sure?" Isaac sat next to Aria.

"It's true," Melody started to pace around the room. "We went through almost an entire season without having to play in the rain. Then that freshman Janet had to ruin everything."

"And here we go with Janet," Aria leaned back and rolled her eyes.

"Who's Janet?" Ethan asked and Aria slapped her forehead. The young women knew what was coming next and did not want to have to deal with it again.

"Just some girl who joined band our junior year," Melody said and Aria sighed hoping that was it. "Except she couldn't march to save her life and saw herself as better than everyone. Including the seniors."

Aria fell back on the floor and groaned. Luna could tell this girl had to put up with this for two years and thought she had escaped from it.

"Rain does suck," Luna said to avoid Melody from continuing her ranting, "I once had a big gig get canceled due to rain."

"How long were you planning it?"

"About two months once we got the confirmed date," Luna slouched in disappointment, "It was gonna be a good one too."

"Wasn't there a rain date?" Aria asked.

"That day was April Fool's Day," Luna mumbled as she sat down, "Luan ruined it with bad polka music."

"She hired a polka band to play bad music," Aria looked shocked at the statement. "What kind of band would willingly play music they think is bad?"

"No," Luna looked down and whispered, "it was much worse."

"Come on you can tell us," Melody walked over and wrapped an arm around Luna.

"Yeah we won't laugh at you," Ethan added.

"Alright," Luna took a deep breath in, "Luan sent a double of me to the concert."

"A double?" Everyone asked at once.

"Luan goes to the extreme on April Fool's Day," Luna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "One year we hire stunt doubles to catch a break. Luan decided to turn them against us. Mine was sent to the concert."

"Didn't you tell the band what happened?" Aria asked out of curiosity.

"I did afterward," Luna moved to lie on the floor, "worse part was it was when Sam was performing."

"But you're dating now it so it's fine," Ethan gave a weak smile.

"I couldn't speak to her for a week!" Luna was on a verge of tears. Aria hugged her tightly in comfort. "I can handle bad polka but she knew how I feel about Sam and still did it anyway."

"Uh how about we watch something on QuickFlix?" Isaac suggested with a slightly awkward smile as he tried to change the subject. He pulled out his laptop and opened it. "You can pick Luna."

"That's a good idea." Melody moved the laptop closer to Luna. "It can help us relax on this rainy Saturday."

Luna gently took the computer from Isaac and thought about any idea for amoment. After some time we moved to the search bar and looked up a movie.

"This one," Luna place the laptop in a way so everyone could see it.

"Christina Burns the Loser?" Melody asked looking at the screen. One was a high schooler in a blue marching band uniform as she held a trumpet. She wasn't wearing a marching band hat but it would have been hard to see her face.

"I figured since it has a marching band it works," Luna shrugged a little.

"I vote yes to watch it," Aria smiled.

"I agree," Isaac said and Ethan raised his hand in agreement.

"Okay, we can watch it."

The gathered some blankets and pillows to get as comfortable as they could. They laid in a semi-circle allowing everyone to see before Luna pressed play. They watched on the screen as the rain kept on coming but they were cozy and warm inside.


	30. Birthday Blues

**Disclaimer I do not own Loud House.**

"Hey, Luna you okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," Luna answered but it was a bit quieter than normal.

"Are you sure you're picking at your food?" Aria asked looking at the plate.

"I'm fine," Everyone else was taken aback by Luna's quiet volume of voice.

"Did Sam break up with you?" Ethan gasped and covered his mouth at the words.

"No, we're still together," Luna leaned on her hand. Her plate of food was still full even though they were sitting in the dining hall for about thirty minutes.

"Luna if something is bugging you can tell us," Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just going back to my dorm for a bit," Luna got up and found a to-go tray. She placed her food in and left.

"Luna wait up," Melody ran up to her. "Are you okay you can tell me."

"Yeah I'm fine dude," Luna started to leave the room. "You can go back."

Without another word, Luna left the dining hall. She sat in her room and silent ate her dinner. As she ate she looked at the calendar and the date, October 8th tomorrow would be her birthday and for the first time in her life she wouldn't be with her family.

Despite the Loud family's tight budget they always found enough money to have fun birthday parties. As the children got older and some were able to get jobs to help put some more money into the party funds. With eleven kids in one household, it's hard to get attention when you need it but birthdays were the one exception. Even Lola and Lana got their own time in the spotlight on their respective birthdays. The days became even more fun once Leni became the official party planner, though the sibling had to work hard to make sure she wouldn't accidentally spoil any surprises. Luna turned towards the picture of her family on her nightstand.

"How I wish I was spending tomorrow with ya," Luna picked up the picture and hugged it tightly. She heard the door open and quickly returned the picture to its place. Melody walked in and the two girls reminded silent for the rest of the night. Once Melody went to bed Luna remained silent before slowly grabbing her guitar and started singing.

"Oh, how I long to be home. Even just for one day more. Tomorrow morn means I'm another year older but I stuck away." Luna sang for a bit more. She knew no one would be listening but she didn't care. Little did she know her words were being heard and that they were felt as much as she felt them.

When Luna woke up the next morning she acted like it was any typical day. She got dressed, made herself look decent and headed off to class. The only thing that was any different was that her friends from back home were continually sending her happy birthday wishes. After about three hours or so she heard her phone buzz. She smiled and found a secluded area before answering.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Luna. Happy birthday to you." Leni sang with a wide smile on her face.

"Thank Leni," Luna said with a smile.

"I'm so glad I caught you before class," Leni said. Luna could tell she was outside too.

"No I'm already had classes," Luna explained adjusted her a bit.

"Oh, are you already done?"

"Nah got one more in an hour," Luna explained.

"Is it lunch?" Leni smiled widely. "My friends and I always eat lunch in an hour."

"It's normally lunch time here."

Leni looked at a clock behind her. "You eat lunch 11:15 that's early."

"It's 12:15 here," Luna explained still smiling. Leni titled her head in a bit of confusion.

"Massachuttes is an hour before Michigan," Luna explained.

"That totes confusing," Leni shook her head. "Oh are your friends doing anything special for your birthday?"

"Not sure never really talked about it," Luna looked a bummed despite trying to hide it from Leni.

"What they like have to do something for you!" Leni looked offended by the lack of celebration. "Birthdays totes need celebration."

"Eh, I'm sure they have something planned," Luna lied though she felt incredibly guilty about it. She couldn't tell Leni she never told her friends about her birthday it would break her older sister's heart.

"Okay I don't want to keep you away from your friends," Leni waved to the camera. "Talk to you later."

"Talk to ya later," Luna waved to the camera. She continued with her day as usual. She started to think about her time at home. Her father would probably be baking a cake or cooking Luna's favorite meal like he always did for birthday's. Everyone would try to act all secretive about what exactly what was happen, despite the birthday person already having a clear idea on what is going on. After dinner, Luna would open her presents and then they would have cake. Birthdays were the best all she wanted was to spend some time with her family that was all. If she had taken creative writing this semester she would for sure be writing about how lonely she felt. Birthdays were not the same without her family there and she couldn't do anything about it.

After her final class, Luna walked out and saw two things. The first thing an email for Taylor saying band rehearsal had to, unfortunately, be canceled because of a heating problem in the Music Building. Luna was very upset about this as having band was at least something good for her to look forward to on this day. The second was a voicemail from Lori.

"Hi, Luna I just wanted to call and say Happy Birthday. I didn't know if you had a class but I'm very busy today and I didn't want you to think I forgot because that is literally the worse thing I could do. I hope you have fun and talk to you later."

Luna saw the voicemail was from a few minutes ago but she didn't bother calling back. Lori was probably busy by now or charging her phone for whatever things she had to do today. Afterward, she decided t walk around campus for a bit when she heard a phone ding. It was a text from Melody.

 _Come to the dorm now! You won't believe this_

 _What happened_

 _You have to see it to believe it!_

Luna rolled her eyes and started heading to Green Hall. She wasn't a big fan of when Melody gave her vague texts. The only reason she was going was so Melody wouldn't be on her butt but about it all week. She walked up the stairs and open the door waiting to see what had to be seen.

"Surprise!" A chorus of voices came from the common room. "Happy Birthday!"

"What?" Luna looked around and saw not only her four best friends but also Betty, Dimitri, Damon, Tyler, and a few of her classmates. "What's going on?"

"An importune birthday party!" Aria jumped up and hugged Luna tightly.

"What do you mean?" Luna held in a laugh trying to hide it was her birthday.

"Come on don't hide it," Ethan said laughing a little, "Melody told us how upset you were about being alone on your birthday."

"Huh?" Luna turned towards her roommate.

"I may have heard the song you were singing last night," Melody explained Luna gave her a puzzled look. "What I'm a light sleeper."

"We all felt bad you were going to spend your birthday alone," Isaac explained.

"So we decided to throw something together," Aria cheered.

"With band canceled, we moved it up." Betty said, "I'm glad I was on campus."

"You guys didn't have to do this," Luna said but she was smiling.

"We wanted to," Melody explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Seriously dudes birthday's are nothing," Luan said but Aria started dragging her to the main couch in the common room. Aria placed her down on the couch.

"They are a big deal and you're going to celebrate!"

"We're not wasting a party," Tyler raised his hand in the air to celebrate. Before Luna could say anything else the brought out a radio and started to quietly play some British Rock.

"Don't worry our RA is cool with the music," Melody explained as the music kept playing.

"You know honestly I feel betrayed," Dimitri said as he sat next to Luna. "I'm your mentor and you didn't even tell me it was your birthday."

"Dimitri stop being dramatic," A junior girl named Rosa said with an eye-roll.

"Hey we didn't know either and she spends more time with us," Ethan pointed out.

"But let's forgot about that," Aria said before anyone else could add anything. "Let's celebrate."

Luna couldn't help but smile her friends did this all for her. Sure there weren't that many people but it was perfect. She thought this day could n't get any better when her phone started ringing.

"It's my folks," Luna said at the video chat request.

"Answer it," A bunch of people said at the same time.

"Alright," Luna swiped answer and in few second her family appeared.

"Happy Birthday Luna!" The entire Loud family cheered in unison. The entire family, even Lori, and Leni were present.

"Wow thanks, guys," Luna said with a smile.

"You didn't think we forgot your birthday?" Rita raised an eyebrow as asked that.

"What of course not," Luna laughed a little.

"I just can't believe my little Luna is nineteen," Lynn Sr. said wiping away a tear.

"You still have seven other daughters," Lola said from the background looking in the mirror.

"Oh, we sent you a care package with your birthday presents in," Rita explained with a smile. "It should there in a few days."

"Aww thank guys."

"Wait honey is that not your dorm room are you busy?" Lynn Sr noticed.

"It's fine dad my bros just put together a little something," Luna explained.

"I knew they would do something," Leni said in the background.

"I'm surprised you came up for my b-day," Luna looked at her two older sisters.

"We literally had to it's your first birthday away from home," Lori explained smiling.

"We're about to do cake if you want to join us?" Melody suggested.

"Oh we'd loved to join you," Rita said as Aria brought out a cake. It was pretty small but it was decorated in orange frosting and had dark black webs on it.

"Nice cake," Lucy said admiring the Halloween cake.

"We don't have candles, sorry," Aria said as she placed the cake in front of Luna.

"It's fine," Luna said waving it off. As everyone from her family back home and here Luna's smile grew. This was the best birthday ever.


	31. Strums on the Ax

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Luna where are you heading off too?" Melody asked from her laptop as Luna gathered some sheet music and her ax.

"Dimitri invited me to a guitar ses with some of the other music majors," Luna said as she grabbed her lanyard with her room key and student ID. "I won't be late."

"If I'm asleep don't turn the light on," Melody asked adjusting herself in her bed so she'd be more comfortable.

"Okay, I'll take note," Luna pointed in her direction to show she got it. Luna walked out of the dorm since Melody was still inside and awake she didn't bother locking the door. She gripped her axe tightly as she walked downstairs. Similarly to band the guitar playing session was in the music building but in one of the practice rooms instead of the main room. Luna was pretty sure the school's string ensemble or maybe singing ensemble met that day. She walked downstairs to where the practice rooms were and soon found B07.

"Luna you made it," Dimitri said with a smile and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit I'll introduce you."

"Thanks, dude," Luna said as she sat down. She opened her case and started setting her guitar up.

"So this is Luka, Rieley, and Sunni," Dimitri introduced to the other people in the room. As he introduced everyone they waved. "Okay, what should we play?"

"How about," Rieley flipped through some of the sheet music. "Hey Roo by the Dragonflies."

"Oh come one we always start with that one," Sunni said leaning over the side of her chair.

"And what would you suggest?" Rieley asked but responded before she could answer. "Let me guess, something from a movie soundtrack."

"What no," Sunni waved her hand a bit to brush off the claim.

"We could play Hey Roo," Dimitri turned towards Luna. "Do you know that song?"

"Of course," Luna pulled out the sheet music for the song. It wasn't that difficult for her, she had played through it a couple of times before. Sure she didn't know all the chords and notes but it was classic British Rock, her favorite kind of music.

As the group played Luna smiled. They harmonized well, she thought there was only one guitar part but it seemed like the most of them were playing different notes than what was on the sheet music. She didn't think it was terrible it added a nice flare.

"What did you think Luna?" Dimitri asked after they finished playing the song.

"I like it, dude," Luna responded with a smile.

"Hope you didn't mind Luka adding his own flare to it?" Rieley said pointing to the young man. Luka rolled his eyes and strummed a little as to drown out her. Luna was quick to notice the man's dyed blue hair.

"I've said many times before," Luka spoke and he had a poetic tone when speaking, "Music is about freedom and creativity. If we are restricted to what is on the sheet music then are we truel being creative."

"I mean my music teacher always said learn the sheet music first," Dimitri started to explain, "then when you know it well enough you add your flair to it."

"But with time how you play is your habit," Luka rebutted, "by the time you know everything on the sheet music you play it by habit and you have trouble adding your own flare to it."

"What should we play now?" Sunni asked to change the subject.

"How about Summer Days?"

"The song from Lightning?" Sunni asked and Rieley nodded. "I don't think we have the sheet music."

"Don't worry I got copies, except I think I only have four." Rieley looked at the sheet music and started to pass it around.

"We can share, right Luna." Dimitri looked towards her and she nodded. Luna remembered that Isaac was in that musical as Bennie. If she was remembering the movie correctly this was the first song the characters sang in it. She believed the main characters Jeremy and Susie sang it. She thought the funniest part was the girls singing in the background were friends with Jeremy and had no idea Susie was singing about him.

Luna rather liked playing this song. It had some nice chords in it, especially in the beginning and end. At the end, Luka knelt down and strummed very hard during the rift. When he was done Luna clapped for him, along with Dimitri and Sunni. Rieley just rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Sorry," Luka laughed a little. "Got carried away."

"Dude play all you want," Luna grinned.

"so next we can play Playe-," Dimitri started to suggest.

"No!" Sunni and Rieley said in unison. Luna just sat in silence and blinked in confusion.

"But I wrote a new chord progression down," Dimitri tried to defend, "I really want to test it out."

"Did you write it?" Luna asked looking at the sheet music.

"You bet I did."

"And you always make us play it," Sunni added flipping her long black hair behind her shoulder before mumbling something in Spanish.

"Luna, have you ever written anything?" Luka asked strumming his guitar a little.

"Loads of time," Luna moved her hand to a rocker pose, "music is my life."

"What was your first song?" Rieley asked sounding very excited.

"It's was no biggie, just adding music to a poem my little bro wrote," Luna explained.

"Care to sample some of it," Dimitri leaned on his chair. "That is if you don't mind."

"Uh sure," Luna adjusted her guitar she didn't have the sheet music with her but she was sure she knew the part well enough. "Crashing through the crowded halls, Dodging girls like ping pong balls, Just to reach the bathroom on time Leaping over laundry piles, Diapers you can smell for miles, Guy's gotta do what he can to survive! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! Duck, dodge, push and shove, It's how we show our love! In the Loud House! In the Loud House! One boy and ten girls Wouldn't trade it for the world!"

"And that's what I got," Luna said after she was finished. "There's more but I couldn't figure out all the chord and I wouldn't want to bore ya."

"I was rather enjoying it," Sunni said with a smile.

"Same here it is very upbeat," Luka added.

The group continued to play for another hour before they had to depart. Luna waved goodbye to them before starting on her way to Green Hall. She wished it could have gone on longer but she was glad she was able to do this.

"Luna," Dimitri called looking like he was about to enter a pickup truck, "Same time next week?"

"You bet dude!" Luna called. She ran back to her dorm building, not because she was afraid but because she was cold. She may have only been there a day but it nice to play her ax once again. Sure she would occasionally play it in her dorm but there she had to be quiet so she wouldn't disturb anyone. It was also a bit awkward to play when Melody was in the room. Unlike when she played when rooming with Luan the two had an agreement that the other wouldn't complain when the other was practicing their music or comedy. They bought headphones for when they had a test to study for and the other needed to practice. Luna looked at the time it was about 9:30 when she reached Green Hall. Quietly she walked o her room.

When she got there she turned the handle and saw it was locked. Slowly she walked in and found it empty meaning Melody was in the bathroom. Luna decided to change into her pajamas while her roommate was out. She walked up to the mirror in the room and noticed that her hair was starting to grow longer than she liked. She needed to find somewhere to get it cut soon. Having a pixie cut was much easier to care for than her long hair she had prior to her freshman year of high school. The only downside was that she had to trim it more often than usual. At home, she would borrow Leni's scissors to trim it quickly. It also itched a bit right after she cut it. Lisa once explained it as her hair was growing. Luna sort of bought it but not completely.

"Hey cool, you're back at a reasonable time," Melody said walking back into the room.

"It ends at 9:15," Luna explained before climbing on her bed. She was glad Melody hadn't come back when she was staring at her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah reasonable," Melody also climbed onto her bed.

"You tend to stay up past eleven," Luna pointed out.

"But after nine it's time to rewind," Meldoy explained laying down on her bed. Luna laughed and left to brush her teeth. When she Melody pulled out her phone and started looking at it. Locking the door Luna decided to climb back on her bed. Luna leaned back and made herself comfortable in bed. All the practice made her much more tired than usual today was a good day.


	32. Another Game Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Who's ready for another lost?" Melody asked as everyone walked to the music building to get ready for the next game. Luna was about to respond when her phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw it was the house phone, which was odd since they knew she was busy today.

"Hello?" Luna asked confused.

"Hey Luna," Lynn said from the other end. "Guess what I have great news!"

"What is it?" Luna asked knowing it had to be important if she called right now.

"I found the perfect school for you." Luna stood in shock. Not once had she said anything negative about Amberheart. The only thing that could be somewhat considered negative was how she would say she didn't like being so far away. '"It's close by, has a marching band, and most importantly they have an amazing football team."

Luna rolled her eyes, of course, Lynn would focus on the sports. Despite being only a sophomore she was already being looked by some of Michigan's top college sports teams.

"Listen I appreciate the gesture of looking for a closer school," Luna began and her friends halted in their path. "But I love it here at Amberheart. I wish I could stay and chat but I have to go get ready for the game."

"But at least." Luna hung up before Lynn could finish. Luna decided to silence her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Let me guess Lynn," Melody said as they reached the music building door.

"Yup," Luna put it bluntly. She walked into the building. Her friends didn't say anything else to let her cool off a little. Luna knew they had heard at least the final part of the conversation and were probably feeling awkward. The walked down to the closet and received their uniforms. Once they changed into them they started to put their instruments together.

"Oh, my looks like it might rain during the game brace yourself," One of the seniors said looking out the door.

"Thanks a lot, Ethan," Melody said before playing a concert B flat or a C on trumpet.

"We played last week and it didn't rain," Ethan pointed out, "so don't blame me."

"Maybe she was being sarcastic," Issac said and Luna smiled the pure human being Isaac was.

"Melody let it go," Aria said after she tuned her flute.

"Yeah it isn't even raining," Luna thought to herself. Knowing how Melody can be she did not say her thought aloud.

Soon Taylor walked in and the band did their warm-ups. Once they were all done they walked outside and lined up. In a few minutes, the band was marching down to the football stadium and on the field. Unlike the home opener, the Amberheart marching band played the first half of their marching band show before the game and the second half during halftime. There were always fewer people present during the pre-game show than during the halftime show but Luna didn't care. She assumed that people who were present during the pre-game show would stay for halftime if they liked the show.

Once the band was done playing the returned to their bench seats and waited for the team to enter. Once they did they did their usual routine and started waiting.

"Something happen, something happen," Luna heard Aria sing to herself as she bounced a little in her spot. Shortly after she started singing the opposing team scored a touchdown. "That wasn't what I meant."

After the touch down the station, the game was airing on decided to go to commercial. The band lifted their instruments hiding their smile, hoping to play but whoever was running the stadium's jumbotron decided to play an add for a brand beer that the stadium sold. The band right after but anyone watching they were annoyed by the delay.

Luna hated all the adds the stadium played during one game. There were already adds for some local and many more corporate businesses. This, of course, included the brand of beer that was advertised on the jumbotron. The band also hated them as it was hard for them to play during the add because the music was always louder than the band could play because the adds had a speaker. Meanwhile, the bad had only themselves and however loud they can play. They couldn't even play as loud as they could as playing too loud can ruin the sound of the instruments. So, many couldn't wait for halftime when for the only time they were the spotlight.

After a few minutes, Luna felt something land on her hat. Luna looked up and saw nothing. About a few seconds later Luna felt something on her hand, something wet. At that moment she knew what was happening. Raindrops kept falling much to everyone's annoyance.

"Protect the instruments!" Someone shouted from behind Luna. Luna wrapped her arms around her sax the best she could. In front of her, she saw the flutist shoving their flutes in their sleeves. Unfortunately, no sooner did they do that did Amberheart score a touchdown. The audience cheered and the band played the touchdown chant. As soon as they were done the instruments went back into their protection spots. Luna looked at the clock and there were about 5 minutes left in the second half. Luna knew from the past games that five minutes in football time could mean half an hour real time.

When halftime finally came Luna took notice that field was much more slippery than usual. The football player's cleats had turned up the field despite it being made of turf. The rain also made the turf very slippery. As she marched on Luna prayed she wouldn't slip and fall anytime. It appeared that there were fewer people who were staying for the show than normal. The show went on and people were huddling for shelter where food was sold. It seemed the rain had even caused some people to leave prematurely. Luna remembered people going to their cars when it down poured during Lynn's games. The Loud sisters whenever present would normally sit out in the rain to support their sister. However, most didn't attend her games when it was already raining.

The second half of the game went by very slowly. When the band wasn't playing they were protecting the instruments from the rain. Since it was already a little chilly out, it being October and all, soon adding rain to the equation made it even colder. Looking over to the band directors they were all in their windbreakers but they were wearing hoods to help with the rain. Luna shivered a few times through the game and couldn't wait to get back to her dorm room to snuggle in her blanket and make some hot chocolate to drink. She really felt bad for the color guard they also had windbreaks but Luna could tell they were still cold. She could see them shivering from a few rows away. Luna was very hesitant to drink from her water as it was also cold.

"And that's the game folks," the announcer said and Luna sighed in relief she would soon be warmed up. "With that Amberhear wins!"

The band cheered at the news as Luna looked at the scoreboard. She was so focused on staying warm that she never once focused on the score. When she looked over Amberheart had scored one more touchdown than their opposing team. The band played their celebration song and a few more before leaving. Once they were inside they all sighed in relief at the warmth and dryness. Everyone wiped downed their instruments and some left their cases opened in their band lockers until their next rehearsal. Being exposed to water for so long could damage these instruments. So wiping them down is very important. For an alto, the pads on the holes could fall off or get damaged and the noted wouldn't sound right.

"Finally we're dry," Melody said in relief. She was using some paper towels to get the water out of her hair for some reason. Aria had hair that was longer than Melody's and she wasn't that desperate. Though Aria was annoyed at her somewhat hair that could be because she was cold.

"Don't blame me, don't blame me," Ethan whispered as he walked by. Luna put her stuff away and put her jacket on. She put her hood over and with Melody and Aria headed to her their dorms. There they would warm and dry.


	33. Halloween Bash

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Hey guys look at this," Aria said running into the open dorm room with a sheet of paper in her hands.

"What is it?" Melody held it in her hands. Her eyes widened once she read it. Luna looked up from the sheet music she was analyzing for music theory. "A band costume party?"

"There's even a costume contest," Aria cheered, raising her arms in the air.

"It says it's for both single and group," Melody read aloud before she moved it closer. "Also said there's a list we have to check our name off a list."

Luna opened her phone and checked her email. "Yeah, I got an email 'bout it dudes."

"We should enter the group costume contest, with Isaac and Ethan," Aria suggested with a smile. Melody glared at her for a bit. "What Tyler and Damon are doing a group costume."

"Did you forget what happened in high school?" Melody raised an eyebrow. "We spend some much time on costumes and the freaking band council chooses themselves to win the whole thing?"

"Wait, what?" Luna said straightening up a bit. "It's that loads unfair?"

"Yeah and no one ever stops them," Melody sighed.

"But if ya judge ya shouldn't compete." Luna pointed out.

"Maybe it will be different this year." Aria shrugged and smiled hopefully.

"Aria honey you have a lot to learn about how people act," Melody said placing a hand on Aria's shoulder.

"I know how about human behavior Isaac and I are in a class about it together about the whole subject." Aria crossed her arms and glared at her a little.

"I'd think we could do that dudes," Luna leaned back a little.

"Only for what the judges to freaking chose themselves to win?" Melody said glaring at Luna a bit.

"Or we could enter for fun" Luna suggested. "Ya know like most folks."

"Even if we did the band Halloween party is in one week. Where are we supposed to get costumes in one week?" Melody gestured to the sheet of paper.

"Oh, don't worry we'll think of something." Aria waved off the problem.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys talked into this," Melody said as the five friends waited outside the party.

"I can't believe you didn't vote for this," Aria said gesturing to the costumes.

"I'm sorry but who is going to know Greek music figures?" Melody asked gesturing to their costumes.

"I like them," Ethan said swaying a bit. "I think I'm a choice good for Orpheus. Don't you think so Isaac?"

"You sure you don't want to be Apollo?" Isaac said quietly. They soon made to the sign in sheet and walked into the building where the party was. Music was playing and dark purple lights decorated the hall.

"This is so much better than High School!" Aria cheered dragging Melody to the dance floor. Ethan ran behind them.

"I really think he should Apollo," Isaac whispered to Luna.

"Eh it's right Isaac," Luna leaned against the wall taking in the scene a bit. "But who's going to know Euterpe?"

"I know her she's one of the nine Muses. She's the goddess of music and lyric poetry." Isaac beamed as he said that and Luna laughed a little

"You said you read this stuff in your free time," Luna kept smiling as she said this. "You want to go on the dance floor?"

"I guess," Isaac said quietly.

"You don't have to," Luna pointed out.

"It's fine." The walked on and Luna started dancing to the Monster Bash song while Isaac stood there but swayed a little.

"Guess who," Someone clad in full armor asked Aria while covering her eyes.

"Oh, Tyler," Aria said but it appeared she was joking.

"What?" The person said and someone next to him also in armor laughed.

"Pssh I know it's you, Damon," Aria turned around and saw her boyfriend in full armor. "So this is your super secret costume. What is it?"

"We are crusaders," Tyler announced triumphantly as he wrapped his arm around Damon.

"Yes," Damon lifted Aria into the air and she looked surprised. "We shall convert you heathens!"

"I'll have you know I am Calliope the muse of epic poetry," Aria announced and gestured to Luna. "And that there is my sister Euterpe the goddess of music and our friend Harmonia the goddess of harmony."

"But you are not of the Holy Land." Damon dipped Aria a bit and she laughed. "So you are indeed a heathen."

"Gross guys," Melody stuck her tongue out and gagged a little.

"Maybe a kiss will persuade you?" Aria suggested jumping out of Damon's arms. Melody was prepared to gag again when Aria pecked him on the cheek.

"Nope."

"Oh, young love how I long for my lost one," Ethan was very much in character.

"I see you are your friends are Greek music deities and Orpheus," Tyler realized. He turned towards Isaac. "So Isaac is Apollo I guess."

"Yes." Isaac held up a cardboard fake instrument. "I have my signature lyre."

"I see." Tyler turned to Ethan. "You know Apollo had male lovers right?"

"Yes." Both Aria and Isaac said in sync.

"What!" Ethan's mouth dropped. Luna walked up to him.

"It's chill it's like acting," Luna said to cheer Ethan up.

"I know I played straight males before," Ethan sighed. "But I blew my chances."

"You can be Apollo," Isaac said sheepishly.

"Nah, keep it," Ethan shrugged it off. "I can play the tragic figure well. This adds to it."

Isaac just looked at his cardboard lyre. Aria and Damon decided to dance a bit to the song. After a bit of dancing, the group walked over to the snack bar. There were slices of pizza, soda, and many sweets. Everyone grabbed one slice of pizza and sat on the side.

"So what made you chose Greek music figures?" Damon asked as he ate his slice.

"Well wanted our costumes to show our music theme since we're in band," Aria started to explain. "But we didn't just want to be members of a famous band or something like that. So Ethan suggested that we be music Gods.

"But we couldn't find another male one," Melody mumbled and Aria shrugged.

"I think it cool," Luna said while eating her slice of pizza.

"You said you wanted to win the contest."

"Oh yeah, these are so better here," Damon wrapped his arm around Aria. "While most schools have a team of students judge, we actually have the band staff judge the contest."

"Wait your schools had students judge the contest?" Isaac said in shock. Most of them nodded. Luna just took a sip of her soda. "My school always had the teachers judge the costume contest."

"I guess your school was the exception," Melody said as she took a slow sip of her soda. Once everyone was done they returned to the dance floor.

"Hey, Luna enjoying the party?" Luna turned to see Dimitri there in a sailor jacket and sombrero for some reason.

"Hey, Dimitri, what ya suppose to be?" Luna asked hiding her confusion.

"I was going to ask the same thing to you."

"I'm one of the Greek Muses, Euterpe," Luna explained. "Now who are you?"

"He's one of the Three Aventureros," Sunni explained popping from being Dimitri. "Him, Luka and I did it together. I'm Miguel Pistols, the rooster from Mexico."

"I think I remember them from an old Wismey show. Wasn't Ronnie Duck in the band too?"

"That's who I am," Dimitri explained with a sigh but he still smiled.

"Luka is Antonio Santos the macaw!" Sunni said even more excited. "Oh man, I've wanted to dress as The Three Aventureros for song long."

"And make us watch the movie beforehand." Luka walked up with the rest of them.

"Because you guys needed context." Sunni crossed her arms.

"Eh doing as Ronnie wasn't my first choice but I don't regret it." Dimitri looked over at his. "It makes them happy."

The rest of the night went on well. There was group dancing, many party games, and even a slow dance. The best was the donut eating contest. Luna knew if Lana was here she would eat it in one bite. Damon competed and won for the sophomores. He sadly didn't win the whole thing. The next game was a mummy wrap contest and the freshman ended up winning. Finally, it was time for the costume contest. At first, the singles went and there was a lot of them. The groups had just as many people but it went quicker since they were in groups.

"Alright time to announce the winners of the group contest," Taylor announced to the band. "And third place goes to the crusaders."

Damon, Tyler, and their friends cheered at the news. Second place went to the Thre Adventureros and Sunni couldn't have been happier. First place went to a group of seniors who were dressed as trophies.

"Welp like I thought we didn't win," Melody said as the music kept playing.

"Who cares this was so much fun!" Aria cheered.

"Yeah group costume next year?" Luna suggested and course everyone said yes.


	34. Brother vs Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"I am not looking forward to tomorrow's game," Melody said climbing on her bed.

"Because we partied too hard," Luna asked. She was scrolling through some of the pictures of the party to send one to Sam.

"No, because we suck," Melody complained rolling on her stomach. Some soon knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey did I leave my notebook in here yesterday?" Aria asked poking her head.

"The one with the gay countries it's on my desk," Melody responded.

"Melody are you okay?" Aria asked after picking up her notebook. She walked up to the side of Melody's bed.

"I'm fine I don't want to play tomorrow."

"When do you ever?" Aria raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Aria we're currently the worse team in ASE."

"AC?" Luna asked.

"Our conference." Melody looked at Luna like her head just fell off.

"Melody she's from Michigan," Aria pointed out in defense.

"So, the ASE is the biggest conference."

"I'm not a sports person, wait Aria is less interested in sports than I am how does she know?"

"I'm not a sports person but Justin was." Aria rolls her eyes and crossed her arms. She leaned against the wall. "That jerk I can't believe I fell for him."

"I get ya bra." Luna tapped the side of her bed and Aria climbed up on it. "Once upon a time there was love in our life but then there was only love in the dark. But now I got Sam and you got Damon."

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart." Aria blushed and looked down a little.

"Gross guys," Melody interrupted. "But seriously Luna you never heard of college football conferences?"

"Michigan has T-Ten," Luna said before pausing. "Is that the same?"

"I guess."

"The ASE or as we call it AC is one of the biggest college conferences," Aria explained with a smile.

"Yeah and Amberheart is one of the worst in the conference. Our record is 3-4, The Chesapeake Bay Retrievers are doing better than us!"

"That's a dog breed," Aria pointed out. Aria pulled out her phone and showed it to Luna. There was a picture a reddish-brown dog on display. "See they're super cute!"

"Aria, Chesapeake Bay is where my friend Chelsea went," Melody explained. "It's a D2 school I think. So it's not in AC"

"D2 ain't good for Lynn Jr," Luna took a deep breath in before starting to impersonate her younger sister. "I only want D1 that's the only school for me!"

"Oh she should try to get into Hanger in Long Island that's where my cousin is going next year!" Aria said with wide eyes.

"Wait didn't Justin try to get into that school?" Melody asked swerving on the chair as best as she could. The chair didn't move but she did.

"Yeah, but he got rejected from them!" Aria yelled. The three girls started to laugh out loud.

"Wait who are playing against tomorrow?" Luna asked out of curiosity.

"Let me check," Melody pulled out her phone and looked at the schedule. "Looks like the Chesnut Hill Buffos."

"Wait ain't that Isaac's big bro's school?" Luna asked and Melody nodded.

"This should be interesting," Aria gasped.

* * *

"Checked the weather and there should be no rain!" Ethan said turning towards Melody at the last part.

"What I hate playing rain can't I complain?" Melody pointed out walking in front of Ethan.

"You can but don't blame me for something for something I said." Ethan walked away trying to avoid her. He turned his head to finish the statement. "That may I remind I also had no idea about."

"You jinxed us." Ethan and Melody started to get into a small argument. Luna rolled her eyes but kept smiling and Aria giggled for a moment.

"Isaac are you okay? 'Aria asked turning around to face him.

"Yeah I'm just nervous about the game," he admitted.

"Why the band always win?" Luna asked adding the last part to hopefully cheer him up.

"I'm just nervous because we're playing the Buffalos and it's my brother's school," Isaac halted for a bit and adjusted his sweatshirt sleeve. "And he's playing this game."

"Oh yes!" Melody's attention went to Isaac. "Brother on brother action on the football field."

"I don't even play football," Isaac said even though everyone knew it was obvious.

"Is your family coming?" Aria asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, even my older sister is coming," Isaac looked down on the floor and started to walk through the door to the Music building.

Luna walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder carefully. He looked at her she smiled. "Don't worry your family won't blame you for the lost. They saw the show at Friends and Family Day?"

"Of course."

"Then you should fine!"

Isaac gave a weak smile and Luna could tell he was still nervous. The band started to start their usual routine of changing into their uniforms, setting up their instruments together, warming up inside and outside. The reason they warmed up twice was due to the temperature being different outside the building than inside. since it was late October the much colder temperature could cause the instruments to become out of tune. With everyone all ready they marched down the stadium, played their pre-game show before returning to the stadium in their seats.

"Have you seen your folks?" Luna asked Isaac once they sat down.

"I dunno they're probably here," Isaac looked around as he passed down the waters. "They know about the pregame show."

"Don't fret I'm sure they came." Luna bent down and placed her water under her seat. "If they missed no big, there could be traffic."

"You sure are being positive today." Isaac laughed a little.

"Hey, I got sunshine in a bag." Luna reached to the sky and closed her fist before shoving her fist in her pocket. "Or I would if I had one."

Isaac smiled as the Buffalos got a first down.

"First down by number 17 Eric Tyler!" The announcer yelled and Luna looked at her friend.

"And there's my brother," Isaac said looking up at the jumbo screen. Luna turned her head as well and had to admit the young man on screen looked very similar to Isaac. The main difference was that the man on the screen did not have Isaac's curly hair.

The game went on as usual but about six minutes, clock time, in Amberheart scored a touchdown. The band played and a few minutes later they score another one. With each one, the crowd cheered loudly.

"Odd the Buffalos haven't scored yet," Isaac said looking at the thirteen to zero score.

The rest of the first half went well. Though every time they played Luna could tell Isaac was nervous was about something. Luna knew it had to be about his brother being there and playing against his college. Eric turned to be an outstanding football player. He helped with the first three touchdowns the Buffalos got but Amberheart had thankfully tied the game by the time halftime rolled around.

The halftime show went well and everyone who stayed applauded for the band before they went back to the bleachers in pride. The rest of the game was in close quarters until the end when Amberheart scored the final touchdown, with only ten seconds left into the game. As the norm, the band erupted in quick cheers before playing the chant. After everything was all set the friend group was walking out as usual.

"We won! We won! We beat the Buffalos!" Aria cheered and sang at the same time.

"Well the little brother comes out on top," Melody said crossing her arms with a smile.

"I didn't do anything it was the football team's doing," Isaac said sheepishly and looking at the ground.

"Isaac there you are!" A young woman said running up. She embraced the eighteen-year-old tightly. "Mom, Dad and I have been looking for you."

"Sorry Sarah," Isaac said ending the hug. His face was turned to the side his face showed he was uncomfortable. "I had to get out of my band uniform."

"Well let's go Mom and Dad want to take us out for dinner since the three of us are all together for the first time in a while!" She grabbed Isaac's hand okay.

"Okay," Isaac turned to his friends but carefully got his arm free. "Sorry guys I have to miss pizza but I don't want to miss seeing my family."

Everyone told him it was fine since he was going to be with his family. He smiled and waved goodbye and followed his sister to his parents.

"That girl is more hyper than Aria," Melody said once she was gone.

"She seems nice though," Ethan said. "You know Isaac doesn't really talk about his family."

"Eh, probably doesn't know what to say," Luna explained. "I have ten siblings and even I have trouble finding good stories sometimes. Thankfully I believe he like their company."


	35. Competition Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"Ugh this doesn't look good," Melody said scrolling through her phone.

"What is it?" Luna asked eating some of her lunch.

"The competition for the bowl looks tough," Melody said. She held up her phone to everyone else.

"We can make it we're 4-4 we need to win two more games and we're elidable," Aria pointed out with a smile.

"So you need six wins to make this bowl thing?" Luna asked.

"Yup and the bowl is the biggest game of the season."

"I think Lynn made have mentioned that," Luna said now thinking about it a little more. "She once said a 5-7 team made the championship."

"Depending on the other teams yes," Melody explained stabbing her salad.

"Melody you did not choose this school because of football did you?" Aria asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's why Eric chose Chesnut Hill," Isaac explained but thought about for a moment. "Or did they chose him for his football?"

"Could be either," Aria shrugged. "I think it's the same for my cousin in Hanger."

"Oh cool, where's that?" Ethan asked.

"It's in Long Island," Aria said with a smile.

"Wow that's far," Isaac said.

"You think so my brother want's to go to Tampa U." Aria took a sip of her milk.

"All the way to Florida," Ethan made a face and looked like he was going to fall off his chair. "What does your mom think?"

"She thinks he'll change his mind by senior year," Aria said with a small laugh.

"But seriously guys we need to focus on the bowl," Melody held up her phone and showed everyone the football stats. "Are we going to make it?"

"But we're in a nationally known marching band," Aria slowly and gently pushed the phone down. "we got a lot of attention."

"Yeah, we're on T.V." Ethan did a pose that Luna could only describe as something Lola would do. "We got the fame."

"We don't need no bowl," Luna added pounding her fist on the table.

"My brother's team is already eligible," Isaac added. "So my family doesn't need two."

"Come on guys focus we need to figure out if we can make the bowl." Melody held up the phone again only for Aria to put in back where it was.

"We don't need to worry," Aria whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "We just need to win two games and we're golden."

"Yeah two," Ethan leaned against her and held up two fingers. "Only two."

"But even if we are eligible there's no guarantee we'll be in the bowl," Isaac pointed out. The group kept arguing when Luna got a text from some she hadn't heard from in a while.

 _Hey, how are you luv?_

 _Hey Sam got that project done?_ Luna replied. She remembered how Sam was so busy with that. She had a lot of other work as well so they two hadn't been able to chat as much as Luna would like them to have.

 _Don't even get me started half my group was horrible_ Luna could just picture Sam's annoyed face as she read that.

 _I got time if ya need to rant luv_

"Hey Luna get off your phone this is important," Melody said waving in her face. Luna swatted her hand away gently.

"So is this," she defended herself. "I'm texting Sam dude."

"Aww." Someone probably Aria said.

"Fine, you can keep chatting with her," Melody sighed and Luna smiled.

* * *

"Do we seriously have to watch this of all shows?" Luna poked her head out of the bathroom after she got out of the shower.

"Come on it's the season finale." One of the girls on the floor complained.

"What ya fighting 'bout this time?" Luna asked walking out in her pajamas.

"They want to watch American Singer," Melody explained walking over to Luna.

"I like the auditions they're funny," Aria said grabbing some popcorn.

"Melody at least agree it's better than America's Next Hitmaker," Tiffany said as she started flipping to the channel.

"Hitmaker was so stupid I mean you could tell who was going to win by their appearance," Liz said with an eye-roll. Aria handed her the bowl of popcorn.

Luna froze. She started getting flashbacks to the pink pop star she had to wear. Sure it seemed at what was needed to be done at first but it just wasn't her. If she was going to be famous it going to be as Luna Loud, not Lulu.

"Oh yeah it's always the cute boy from down soft or the super preppy pop girl," a girl named Callie added.

"Kind of the same in later seasons on American Singer," Aria pulled out her laptop as she said that. Liz lifted two cans of soda to Luna and Melody both girls took one.

"How could you say that?" Tiffany asked like it was the most offensive thing in the world.

"I'm serious for the past five seasons I have been able to predict the winner," Aria leaned over and handed Tiffany sheet of paper.

"Wow all of these are the finalist," Tiffany said looking over the list. A few other girls leaned over and looked at it.

"And the only one who isn't made the top five."

"This is my best year three of my picks made the top three." Aria leaned back on the couch.

"What are you going to write a paper on it?" Melody joked but Aria's eyes widened.

"Maybe I could."

"I didn't mean it literally," Melody sighed. "Who would even read that paper?"

"I dunno someone would."

"Oh if you do write something you need to bring up Lulu," Tiffany suggested. Luna almost choked on her soda. She never thought she'd hear that name again.

"Who's Lulu?" Aria asked.

"She was the girl set to win the second season of America's Next Hitmaker but she'd never appeared on the finale."

Aria's eyes widened even more and immediately started to look up this mysterious Lulu. Luna turned around and hoped there wasn't much information. Melody got a bit curious and walked over to Aria's laptop.

"Pssh," Aria started to laugh a little. "She looks like a rejected band member of the Popsies."

"The what?" Melody asked.

"The Popsies it was a brand of dolls." Aria opened up a different page and pulled up a picture of the Popsies. Luna now had to agree it did look like her Lulu persona. they all had brightly colored hair and clothes. The clothes themselves were covered in glitter.

"Oh I think I had one of those," Melody said looking at the pictures.

"I had Violet Glitter." Aria pulled up of a picture of the doll. She had long purple hair and dress with what looked like fairy wings on it.

"Okay let's back to Lulu."

Aria flipped back to the page. They searched the web to find information.

"Oh, there's her song!" Tiffany got super excited. "What Everybody Wants."

"I love that song!" Aria said to the surprise. "Hey, Luna want to hear something funny. This girl kinda sounds like you."

"Doubt it," Melody said before Luna could respond.

"I'll show you." Aria looked up Lulu's song and started to play it. The other girls started to slightly dance in their seats as the song played.

"Oh please like this is Luna," Melody said gesturing to the computer. "It's so autotuned and un Luna-like."

"I never said it was Luna," Aria defended herself.

"No, I mean why would Luna write that song. Luna is the queen of heavy metal no way would she write some pop song."

"Eh I kind of see where you're coming from but I always saw it as a parody. Lulu was saying everyone does this type of music so she'll just follow along."

"Oh, guys look the original non auto-tuned version!" Callie cheered pointing to the video. They clicked on it before Luna could even protest. The girls started to jam out to the song when Melody suddenly paused the video.

"Hey!" The other girls said at the same time.

"Hang on for a second." Meldoy rewound a few seconds and let it play. She then turned her attention to Luna. "This unauto-tuned Lulu sure sound like you Luna."

"Heh, funny," Luna said with a small laugh.

"Now I can't unhear it," Aria said with her eyes widen. "Wait wasn't Lulu from Michigan?"

"She was."

All the girls suddenly turned towards Luna. Nervously she took a step back.

"Hmm we got a girl who sounds like our beloved Luna, from the same state, and Luna is acting odd about this." Melody glared with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, you're Lulu!" Aria said standing up.

"Yeah I am," Luna said in defeat. The other girls started swarming around Luna. Most of them gushing about how awesome it was to be rooming with a minor celebrity.

"Honestly I'm surprised she admitted it," Melody said leaning on the wall.

"I honestly saw no point in denying it," Luna said breaking out of the crowd.

"Why did you quit you could have gotten a record deal?"

"I'll tell," Luna said sitting on the couch arm and the other girls surrounded. "I just hope you like stories about finding yourself."


	36. An Interesting Invite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

Luna jammed on her guitar. Outside she was free to do whatever she wanted as she played. She had her headphones in her ears as she jammed. There she was under a tree in her world of music. Nothing could break her out of it except for someone taking the headphones off her head.

"Hey," Luna taking the headphones back whoever took them.

"Hi," Aria said lowering head in front of Luna.

"Aria what are you doing?" Luna asked placing headphones.

"Trying to get your attention," Aria said with her over contagious smile.

"Couldn't you have just tapped my shoulder or something?" Luna asked slightly annoyed at her jam session being cut off early.

"Sorry but nothing else worked," Aria laughed nervously. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"My family wants to know if you'd like to come over for Thanksgiving dinner?" Aria smiled nervously for once. "That is if you're not going back to Michigan."

"Oh uh I don't want to be a burden," Luna said starting to stand up.

"Don't worry you won't be," Aria insisted.

"Uh I'm not sure," Luna started to stand up and pack up her stuff. "Sorry I have to go."

"Oh okay," Aria sounded a teeny bit upset but appeared to be hiding it. "Can you just answer by tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Luna told her before waving goodbye and heading off.

* * *

"The Macintoshes invited you to Thanksgiving dinner?" Melody said looking at Luna with bug eyes.

"Yeah and I'm not sure if I should go or not," Luna said leaning on her bed.

"Come on go," Melody begged surprisingly Luna. "The three of us could go to the high school Thanksgiving football game together."

"I dunno," Luna played with her pencil a bit.

"Well if I were you, I'd rather spend Thanksgiving with people then by myself." Melody thought about it for a moment. "Plus Aria's grandma makes the most amazing pumpkin pie."

"My dad makes good pumpkin pie, and turkey, and different veggies. Then there's Rosa who makes good tamales."

"Who's Rosa?" Melody asked confused.

"Lori's boyfriend's granda," Luna answered.

"How many people are your house for Thanksgiving?"

"Um about," Luna counted in her head. "Twenty-four."

"How big is your house?"

"I mean this year my folks are going over to their place in the city," Luna said now staring up the ceiling.

"Your life seriously sounds something out of a TV show," Melody walked over to Luna's bed.

"What we like experiencing others Thanksgiving tradition dude," Luna pouted a little.

"Then experience Aria's," Melody pointed out with a smile. "You don't know what you're missing her grandma is an amazing cook."

"But would it even be fair to my folks?" Luna sat back up on her bed. "I knew moving here would be hard but not like this. Seriously Aria is too kind to invite me for dinner but I dunno would it be abandoning my folks?"

"I don't think so," Melody said with a smile. "But I know someone you can ask."

"Who?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Your family!" Melody said with a smile. "Ask them they have to know the answer."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Luna thought about what Melody said. Would her family really have the answer? Both of her parents and older sisters remained in state for school. So, of course, they were home for every long weekend they could. They never had to deal with the possibility of being alone. Heck, Lori lived with the Casagrandes and helped in the bodega when she could. Lori always said that she felt like she needed to make it up to them by helping them out as much she could. And knowing Lori was with the Casagrandes, Luna knew her family would be there for as long as they could.

She sighed and stared at her laptop. It was opened and with one click she could start a video chat. But she couldn't just call them they could be busy or not home or anything else. Melody was out of the room so Luna was free to chat with them. Her finger slowly inched above the mouse and before she knew it she clicked the call button.

Luna quickly gulped and grabbed the pillow as she waited for the answer.

"Luna!" The voice of Rita Loud cheered from the other end. "Lynn honey Luna's on the other end."

"Luna called." Her father said running into the room. Luna saw him run into the room almost slipping on the floor. "It's great to hear your voice it's been so long."

"Yeah it has been," Luna admitted still hugging her pillow.

"Honey are you okay, you sound like something's upsetting you?" Rita asked worriedly.

"I'm cool I just miss you guys," Luna told them. While this was technically true Luna didn't feel like telling them about Aria's invitations here too.

"We miss you a bunch here," Lynn Sr gestured to the whole house. "The day seems a lot longer without your jams."

"I wish I could jam too," Luna tapped the wall gently. "Very thin walls, don't want to disturb anyone."

"You still playing guitar?"

"Everyday Pops." Luna smiled at the thought of playing.

"Luna we are so proud of you following your dream every day," Rita said with a smile. "Even if you are so far away."

"Don't worry I'll keep working on making ya so," Luna said sitting up straight.

"Just doing your best if all we need," Rita said to help her daughter.

"You know what let's get everyone involved," Lynn Sr suggested. We walked to the banister and called out. "Kids Luna's on video chat."

Immediately Luna heard her younger sister shouting her name excitedly. Quickly the Loud sibling currently at the home started running down the stairs. Soon the small head of Lily started to poke her head up on the screen. She saw her older sisters face and started giggling.

"Come on up Lily," Rita said with a smile. In the background, Lynn Jr slipped in the background.

"What the?" Lynn Jr said standing up.

"Apologizes"," Lisa said walking over in the background. "I'm looking on a new floor clearer."

"I drew you a picture!" Lily said holding a piece of paper ignoring what was going on in the back. It was of what Luna thought was of her and Lily. "It's us singing together."

"Aww thanks, Lily I love it," Luna told her and the four-year-old smiled.

"Lincoln you can come into view," Rita said as Lynn Sr tried to break up the argument between Lynn Jr and Lisa.

"Sorry Mom I wanted Lily to see her first," Lincoln said walking into view.

"Do you like my picture?" Lily asked showing her older brother the drawing.

"Of course Lily you sure got talent." Lincoln booped her on.

"Watch out Lincoln she might end up being a better drawer than you," Lana said leaning against a chair.

"That's okay," Lincoln said still looking at Lily.

"Feels like I never left," Luna said with a laugh.

"Are you coming back?" Lily asked with a sad face.

"In December," Luna said softly.

"Don't worry sweetie Luna will be home before you know it," Rita said so the youngest Loud wouldn't get to upset.

"But December is far away," Lily said and Rita hugged her.

"Oh, Luna did the guys find out who was clogging their toilet?" Lana asked jumping in front Lily.

"Gross Lana, why would you ask that?" Lynn asked walking over.

"Agreed the question was rather unnecessary," Lisa added.

"What it's important," Lana defended herself.

"No, they haven't," Luna said to answer Lana's question.

"Okay do we have everyone who is at home present?" Lynn sr asked.

"Yes Luan is at a party for her company, Lola at pageant practice, and Lucy is at a club meeting," Lisa explained while adjusting her glasses.

"That's good we got everyone we can!"

"Oh, Luna what does your school do for Thanksgiving?" Lynn asked to Luna's annoyance. Everyone else gave her a glare sensing her annoyance. "What we were all thinking it?"

"Um well about that," Luna started nervously. "A friend of mine invited me over for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh Luna honey that's great," Rita said with a smile.

"Yeah," She said quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just nervous about not being with you guys for Thanksgiving."

"Luna we don't care where you are, we're happy if you're happy." The Louds all got close together with large smiles.

"We already have a photo for when we go to the Casagrandes." Lynn said pulling up a framed picture of Luna.

"And there are any left we'll mail you tamales!" Lana raised her arms and cheered. Luna laughed as the chat continued. During a small disagreement Luna slowly pulled out her phone and sent saying, _I'm on for Thnakgiving_


	37. A Trip Off Campus

**Disclaimer I do not Loud House.**

"I think I have everything for the few days," Luna said looking at the stuff she had packed. She looked over an frowned at Melody's empty bed. Her roommate had left the previous night due her Tuesday classes being canceled. Luna climbed on her bed and stared out the window. For the first time in almost three months, she was leaving Amberheart. Sure she had been to the surrounding city plenty of time but that was it. She started to wonder what it would be like but mostly how it would feel. Soon she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it she saw Aria with a smile, a backpack on her back, and suitcase in her hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked still in the doorway.

"I think so," Luna looked at her stuff.

"Oh if you're not I'll help you pack," Aria walked over and opened Luna's closet.

"Well, I'm not sure what to wear to your families dinner."

"You don't need to wear a ballgown just something nice. Think fancy causal."

"Okay, so I think I'm all set." Luna closed her suitcase. She walked up and grabbed her lilac coat and purple cap. Luna went over the checklist left by the RAs before leaving. She signed out of her room and locked it so the two girls were on their way. They walked up to the front of the school and towards the bus stop. There were a few other students present all waiting to go home. When the bus arrived the girls got out their bus passes and found seats in the middle.

"Good thing we got here at a good time or there might not have been any seats," Aria said looking at the crowded bus. "Have you ever ridden a train before?"

"Once or twice," Luna said the bus drove off. "Why are we taking the train?"

"Because neither of my parents are out of work and I don't have my car," Aria rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I miss driving it so much."

"Then how will get to your house?"

"Some friends of mine are picking us up."

"Cool, bra," Luna tried to get comfortable in her seat.

"You know some of them were rather upset I chose to go to Amberheart," Aria looked out the window and hugged her backpack tighter. "Melody and I are from a college town, also an UMCLASS school called Barmith. Most people in my high school go there and I applied in case I didn't get into Amberheart. I ended getting accepted by both and chose Amberheart. A few got mad because we would be separated despite that's what happens when you off to college, you realize who your real friends are. The ones that keep in contact."

Luna was hit hard by Aria's statement. She thought about all her friends she left in Michigan. Sure she didn't talk to them daily but it made her smile whenever they were able to communicate with each other.

"You know if they stop being your friend over a college then they aren't even your friends, to begin with," Luna crossed her arms. Aria smiled widely as the bus drove on. Once the bus reached the center of town the two girls walked towards the train station. The train station was outdoors making Luna glad she was wearing her winter coat. Still didn't know which place was colder Massachuttes or Michigan.

"Want a snack?" Aria offered.

"Um sure," Luna said adjusting her cap a little.

Aria stood up and walked over to the snack bar. She came back with two bags of chips. She handed one to Luna. "You got your ticket?"

"You bet," Luna held up her ticket as Aria started eating her chips. Luna opened her own bag and ate her chips as well. They were rather tasty. Luna looked at the bag and didn't recognize the brand name. It said Cape Made Chips in red writing with a beach scene drawn on the bag.

"Do they not have Cape Made Chips in Michigan?" Aria asked as she ate another one.

"No dude," Luna tried another one. They were really crunchy and had a nice amount of salt on them

"They're only made with sea salt," Aria said. "So it's healthier I guess."

Soon the train arrived and the girls boarded. They were on the third cast of the train. Luna got the window seat at Aria's insistence. The train started to move and Luna got a good look at the scenery. The train took them through what seemed like all the nature that the state could offer. There were so many different types, forest, field, and even a swamp or bog. Honestly, it just felt nice to get away from Amberheart. While Luna loved the school it was also nice to leave and get a change of location. Once they reached the station the girls walked out to the parking lot. Aria looked around until she stopped a small blue car. She quickly ran over and Luna followed. Two different girls ran out of the car and embraced her. Aria gestured for Luna to come over and she slowly followed. The placed their suitcases in the back before they were driven to Aria's house.

"Okay make yourself at home," Aria said as they walked inside. "Come on I'll show you to my room."

"You have a nice place," Luna said looking around.

Aria led Luna upstairs. She walked over to the door closet to the stairs and opened it. Aria smiled, seemingly getting a sense of familiarity. Luna walked in and looked around. This room looked exactly how she pictured Aria's room to look. There were posters, merch, and even a blanket representing different shows she watched.

"Hi, baby!" Aria said shocking Luna a bit. She turned around and saw what looked like a terrarium of some sort in the corner of Aria's room. "Did you come out because I'm back?"

Luna walked over to see what's inside. Aria opened the lid and pulled out whatever was inside. She moved it in front revealing the pet to be a snake.

"Noodle meet Luna, Luna, Noodle," Aria held out the snake in front of Luna. The small was rather small and orange in color.

"You have a snake," Luna said looking at it.

"Yup she's my baby," Aria said smiling before frowning. "Oh, you look hungry. Uncle Max has been feeding you right?"

The snake flicked her tongue a little. Aria placed her back in her terrarium before going to the next room. She banged on the door. "Max! Max! Max open up you better not be playing Fight Night again!"

"Aria are you okay?" Luna asked walking out.

"If Max didn't feed Noodle then no," Aria started to tap her foot on the ground. "And I can't feed her until I know when she was fed last so I don't overfeed her. She's a corn snake and they eat every seven to ten days."

Aria shook her head and walked back into her room. Luna didn't know what else to do but follow.

"Okay we got an air mattress," Aria pointed to one sitting on the floor. Aria walked over to her closet and pulled out a blanket. "We have extra blankets if you need them. Or you can have the bed."

"Nah I'm fine," Luna explained as Aria threw her a pillow at her. She placed it on top of her pillow. Aria texted someone, probably Max.

"Okay my sent me a text and she took Max grocery shopping," Aria had a frown on her face. "And we have to feed Noodle."

Aria immediately walked downstairs. Luna followed her back into the kitchen. Aria was searching through mugs before pulling one out with the word Noodle painted on it. She filled it with warm water before moving to the freezer. She pulled out a bag and took something out of it and place it in the mug.

"You aren't surprised by the mouse," Aria said looking at her mug. "I mean I feed frozen but it's still a mouse."

"Nah my sister Lana has a snake of her own," Luna shrugged it off. "He eats rats though."

"I'm going to guess he's bigger." Aria pulled out some tongs. She mixed the tongs in the water. "Noodle is pretty big, she needs to eat jumbo mice specifically."

They walked upstairs. Once back at the terrarium Aria flipped a cave upsidedown. She took the tongs out and waved the mouse over it. Noodle took notice of the food and struck it.

"Okay Noodle's fed, now what do you want to do?" Aria climbed on her bed.

"Not sure," Luna checked her phone and saw a lack of texts.

"Oh I got something for tomorrow," Aria said causing Luna to sit up in curiosity. "How would you like to go to a high school football game?"


	38. High School v College

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

The next morning when Luna woke up she didn't see Aria. She walked over to the bathroom but she wasn't there either. Luna then smelled something cooking downstairs. Out of curiosity, she walked downstairs and saw Aria cooking on the stove.

"Morning Luna, you like pancakes?" Aria asked as she flipped another one.

"Yeah, I love them," Luna answered as Aria handed her a plate of them.

"Sorry that they're plain, I tried to wake you earlier but you wouldn't budge." Aria held in a laugh. "I was going to use pancakes to try to wake you if you weren't up when they're done. I also got some turkey bacon all cooked up if you want some."

"Thanks, bra," Luna slid a few pieces on her plate. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's no big deal, Melody and I would cook breakfast for each other all the time when we had a sleepover or once we started driving going and getting Creamy Coffee."

"That's cute," Luna said sitting down at the table.

"Want some Maple Syrup?" Aria asked holding a bottle of it.

"Of course," Luna took the bottle and poured some on her pancakes. She cut herself a piece of them and tried them. "Wow, Aria these are delicious."

"Thanks my grandpa taught me how to make them," Aria had a bite of them herself. "I've been making them since I was seven."

"Wow that's impressive," Luna enjoyed another bite of her pancakes. "So we're going to a high school football game today?"

"Yup you, me, and Melody are going to our high school's Thanksgiving football game. Well, that is if you want to."

"I'm down for it," Luna said as she poured herself some more milk. "But does your school do it differently than Royal Woods, they have their game tomorrow."

"They moved the game to today because they're worried about the cold."

"Is there snow?"

"Not on the schedule."

"Man you guys are weak, I once went to an outdoor winter concert in -2 weather."

"I was at a game last year that was so cold, my toes almost fell off." Aria leaned on the table was a sly smile on her face.

"You don't know cold until you go to Michigan in winter," Luna leaned back in her chair.

"You don't know weather until you live a New England winter."

The two girls, probably realizing how silly their argument was, started to laugh. They finished eating their breakfast and decided to spend the rest of the day watching GetFlix.

* * *

"You girls ready?" Melody asked walking in Aria's house.

"Melody you forgot to knock," Aria said not looking up from a book, though the tone of her voice made it seem like she was joking.

"You're mom gave me a spare key remember," Melody said and Aria stuck her tongue out. Melody rolled her eyes and sat next to Aria. "Come Ari you know I'm pretty much your sister."

Luna held in her laugh. There was just something so familiar, so warming about seeing the two friends interact. In her mind, they could be sisters. It was common to find friends who said they were like siblings but for Melody and Aria, they acted like it.

* * *

"So is the game home or away?" Luna asked from the backseat of Aria's car.

"Away," Aria said.

"About twenty minutes away," Melody sulked in her seat. Aria nudged her a little and Melody sat up a little. "Oh let's put on some tunes."

"I'm down to jam," Luna said nodding her head a little.

"Alright let's put on,"

"Ari no," Melody said before Aria could even put something on.

"What?"

"Wait till Friday."

Aria glared at Melody before pressing a button on her car radio. In that instant, a commercial played. Aria pressed a separate button and pop music started playing. With the mirror, Luna could see that Aria was annoyed by the music for some reason. Luna shrugged it off as Aria wasn't the biggest fan of pop music out there. Melody started singing along with the song currently playing on the radio.

"So how was your first night back?" Luna asked hoping to bring the conversation back.

"Eh quiet," Melody said leaning back in her seat a little. "The best part was seeing all my chickens are okay."

"Any new eggs?"

"My mom cooked them for her breakfast."

"If you bring noodle into this. I've said many times snakes cannot be vegetarian."

"I know its nature, I believe in nature."

"You act like Comet sometimes," Luna said with a small laugh.

"Comet?"

"The Buddish girl on a floor," Luna said and Aria nodded in agreement.

"I thought her name was Clare."

"She changed it bra."

"Oh cool."

"We're here, oh my god!" Aria said pulling into the school.

"Ari, you cool?" Luna asked.

"I think this is Damon's high school," Aria said as she pointed to the sign.

"No way we're playing Damon's school this year." Melody started to crack up after hearing that. "Oh, this is priceless."

"Glad my gf is in Michigan," Luna thought to herself as Aria parked the car. The girls walked out all bundled up and made they're way to the stadium. It looked like the Royal Woods high school. Of course, the away bleachers were not as well made as the home bleachers. The girls found some seats near where Luna assumed the band was going to sit. Aria spread some blankets on them beforehand. When she sat she got a cold shiver down her spine before warming up again. As Luna sat down she looked around and hardly saw anyone in the bleachers. Over time a few more people entered and took their seats. A few people came and sat near Aria and Melody. Before they even sat down Luna could tell a reunion between friends.

When the band finally did arrive Luna was taken aback a little. The band was really small. Sure she knew that the high school bands would be smaller than Amberheart's. High schools had a smaller population than colleges in general and fewer even enjoyed performing music but this high school band couldn't have more than thirty people in it.

"Wow the band sure is small this year," Aria said and Melody nodded.

"Well, people couldn't make it because of the switch," one of the guys said looking at the band. "My brother wouldn't have come if my mom didn't make him."

"He made a commitment to band and he should honor it," another guy said crossing his arms. Everyone else in the group nodded in agreement.

"Looks like Mrs. Webster isn't too happy about the turnout either." Melody pointed out. Luna looked over to the director. Despite her seeming not caring deminer, Luna guessed if she knew this woman better that she could tell when she was upset. Maybe it was that her arms were crossed or that she was focusing away from the band.

"Hopefully we can say hi to everyone," Aria said looking at the band.

"I don't know I don't trust some of those freshmen."

"Hey, one of those freshmen is my brother." The guy pushed the girl who said that but it was in a more joking way.

Soon the game began. Like in Amberheart the home team played the national anthem. One of the biggest difference from college and high school band is that the high school sat down when not playing. Could have been that she was used to college but seeing the band sit down made them seem less professional or less enthusiastic about music. The students made it seem the second choice was more likely. On more than one occasion she heard a groan whenever the band had to play a song.

"Where has the heart gone?" Aria asked shaking her head once she heard a groan.

"It left when you graduated." One of the older alumni said.

"That's not true Grace." Aria leaned back to face the girl behind her.

"You were voted Class Sunshine," Melody added.

Luna held in her laugh and turned back to the band. They started to line up for the halftime show. At least the drumline was. The game was going well for the home team. Luna looked over at Melody and Aria nether seemed too upset about their high school losing. In fact, they seemed to have excepted it. She looked behind her and no one seemed bothered. Sure they seemed upset but not a lot.

When it was finally halftime, Luna was quick to focus solely on the band. Unfortunately, her training in marching band made it easy for her to tell when someone was out of time. She felt bad for them a little giving them the benefit of the doubt and they didn't know they were off. The show itself was rather decent. It was a rock tribute show but it was really hard to tell when one song ended and the next began. Luna also noticed it was really short. Sure Amberheart's entire show was almost twenty minutes long but this show was barely six minutes.

"Wow this is upsetting," Melody said while also unknowingly agreeing with Luna.

"Yeah, it's so short."

"Have you guys not seen the show?" Luna asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not in full." Everyone else started agreeing they weren't a fan of the length. When halftime was over the band left and didn't come back.

"Um, where did they go?" Luna asked noticing the lack of marching bands.

"They went for refreshments." Luna stared in disbelief. "They leave and get hot chocolate and snacks in the cafe."

"I'm getting hot chocolate," Aria announced standing up. "Anyone want some?"

Everyone agreed and they all got up. Aria grabbed her blankets to be safe. The group went down to the snack shack and stood n line patiently.

"Hey Aria look," Meldoy pointed to Damon walking away from the fornt window.

"Is that the famous Damon we've heard so much about," Clare said as Aria started to blush. Aria reminded silent. Luna looked over and saw Damon didn't seem to notice Aria and was talking to some old friends of his. Once everyone got their hot chocolate Aria snuck away to say hi to her boyfriend.

"Oh she didn't bring us," Melody complained.

"She wants to say hi," Luna defended her. Aria turned and waved for them to come over. "Come on let's say hi ourselves."


	39. The Second Loudest Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"So Luna are you ready to go?" Aria asked walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a green sweater dress with black boots. Her hair was hanging lose tough some of it was tied up in the back.

"I think so," Luna said brushing off her top a little to smooth it out.

"Hey if you're worried, don't be you'll love my family." Aria walked over to her dresser and took a necklace to put on.

"So it's just ya grandparents?"

"No my mom's uncle his wife and five kids are there," Aria explained. "Don't worry my grandma's home is always opened for new faces at dinner. My cousin Daisy brought her boyfriend last year. So you'll be fine."

"Cool," Luna adjusted her sweater a bit.

Once everyone was ready the Macintoshes and Luna went into the family truck. Mr. Macintosh turned on the radio and to Luna's surprise, it was a rock and roll station. As the first song started playing she started bobbing her head a little. It was just something she couldn't help but do. It happened at her first Mic Swagger concert and it happens when listening to music while studying. Slightly bobbing to the beat was second nature to her.

"Oh see someone likes my music," Mr. Macintosh said.

"Honey stop it," Mrs. Macintosh said. Feeling a little awkward Luna stopped. "Don't feel embarrassed about that, it's fine. George over here just happy someone isn't complaining."

"He plays the same station every time," Max complained slouching in his seat a little.

"Oh, hush up you have headphones in." Luna looked over and saw Max roll his eyes.

"Eh ignore him," Aria said looking out the window, admiring the scenery. "He's just mad he couldn't wear a sweatshirt to dinner."

Luna turned towards Max. He was leaning against the window.

"Hopefully dinner will remind you of home," Mrs. Macintosh said. "We have twelve maybe thirteen people for dinner. Is Daisy bringing Cole again?"

"I don't know, Elaine," George said. "From what Richard said she and him had been off and on."

"Is Daisy the one looking into Hagner?" Luna asked.

"No her younger sister Allie is," Aria explained. "Daisy goes to a community college."

In a few minutes, they arrived at Aria's grandparent's house. The house was a nice light blue with white shudders. Outside there was a small white dog that kind of looked like Watterson but bigger. As soon as the group walked out, the dog perked up and ran towards them. Once it reached the group it immediately went to Luna.

"Aww, Pom-pom likes you," Elaine said walking up. Pom-pom ran over and started greeting her as well.

"Hey what about me?" Aria asked the dog. It looked over at her but still focused on Elaine.

"Maybe he forgot who you are," Max said walking up. Pom-pom ran up to him as well and Aria growled in the background.

"Oh you guys made it," an old woman said opening the door. "Come inside dinner will be ready soon."

Luna followed the Macintoshes inside. Pom-pom saw the crowd moving and ran up behind them.

"Come on buddy," Aria said as she picked up the dog. "Let's get you inside."

"Oh Aria it's about time you visit," her grandma said once she was inside. "It's been too long."

"Sorry, Grandma I had football games." Aria put Pom-pom down.

"My dear Princess has come to visit," an elder gentleman said coming out of the other room.

"Hi, Papa," Aria said walking up and hugging him.

"You must be Aria's friend Luna," her grandmother said before shaking her hand. "We're so glad you were able to make it to dinner tonight. I hope it won't be too crowded for you."

"It's no problem," Luna answered with a smile. "My family is quite large and we have my sister's boyfriend's friends family come over every year or their place. In total, we have 23 people for Thanksgiving."

"My my what a crowd." Aria's grandma turned to Elaine. "You brother should be here soon hopefully the turkey won't be cold by then."

"I help you finish dinner," Elaine said following her mother into the kitchen. Goerge had taken a seat to watch the game with Max and Papa. Luna found Aria on the couch in the next room and joined her.

"You miss the big crowd?" Aria asked shifting a little in her seat.

"Of course who wouldn't."

"Don't worry my uncle and his family will bring the crazy. My uncle will no doubt yell at my cousin Alyssa for something. That girl is spoiled so much by her mom and her rich family."

"How rich?"

"Eh not sure." Aria shrugged a bit. "But Allie got a used car for her sixteenth birthday and I could tell she was disappointed a little."

"I wish I could have gotten a car," Luna said slouching in her seat. "Not even Lori has her own car but she is saving for one."

"I remember when I finally got enough for my car. I got a used one for two thousand bucks but it's worth it." Aria smiled. "I sure do miss driving it. The freedom of the wide open road. Sometimes I feel like I could anywhere in the world. Next year can't here fast enough."

"Don't worry it will be. Lori is always talking about how fast college is going for her."

Aria smiled her contagious smile and Luna couldn't help but smile back. Soon enough the rest of Aria's family came for dinner. Luna went through the normal introductions. Quickly Luna couldn't help but feel very similar to home. The once seemingly quiet house was full of life and varying personalities. If given enough time Luna could compare these family members to her own. so far Aria was a combination of Lucy and Leni and Max was similar to Lynn. There was also the possibility that Alyssa was similar to Lola but she didn't know her that well. Luna also noticed that during the introductions that Daisy did not seem to bring her boyfriend with her.

After the introductions were done the teenagers went into the other room. Immediately Alyssa and Daisy went on their phones. It wasn't five minutes later she slammed it down.

"I mean Hagner's far away but I, Daisy you okay?" Aria asked turning towards her.

"That stupid jerk is texting me again," Daisy said with her arms crossed.

"Did you answer him the last time?" Allie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah to tell him to stop," Daisy slouched in the couch.

"You're just walking into this," Allie explained as Aria rolled her eyes.

"And my parents wonder why they're on and off," Aria whispered making sure Daisy didn't hear.

"What about you Luna do you have this problem with any of your siblings," Daisy glared at them but Allie stuck her tongue out.

"Eh well, my older sisters are in stable relationships. My youngest sisters aren't ready for relationships. Oh, my brother has been in denial about his crush."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Ten, nine sister one brother."

"I don't know if I could handle having more siblings. I have trouble with my four."

"Okay everyone dinner is ready!" Aria's grandmother announced after a few minutes. The family got up and took seats at the table. Luna sat the "adult" table with Aria, Allie, and Daisy. The other children sat at a smaller table on the other side of the dining room. The food was passed around and Luna took some of the normal.

"Who wants Monkey Bread?" Elaine asked coming in with two plates of this bread dish Luna had seen her and Aria make earlier that morning.

"Well, I take this for me," Aria's uncle said taking one of the plates with a laugh.

"I think Ari's friend should have the first piece!" Timmy the youngest of Aria's cousins suggested.

"Okay then Luna gets the first piece," Aria's uncle said handing Luna the plate Sheepishly she tore a small piece and passed the plate to Aria. She put the bread on the slide of her plate but hesitated. She wasn't sure if Aria's family had any traditions or anything before eating dinner.

"Are you not hungry?" Aria asked after a bit.

"Do you not doing anything before dinner?" Luna asked Aria shook her head. She proceeded to eat some turkey.

"So Luna which do you like more, Michigan or Massachuttes?" Aria's uncle asked. Most of the younger people went "oooooh." Luna awkwardly took a sip of her drink.

"You don't have to answer dear," Aria's grandmother said with a smile.

"I'm not sure," Luna said taking another sip. She looked out the window and her mind went to the Casagrande Bodega. She could picture the whole thing right now. Rosa and Carlitos were guarding the food and the twins would be quick to help out. Leni and Carlotta were talking about the great deals they had recently gotten. Rita was helping Rosa set up the family picture while the other Louds were setting up the Turkey Pardoning Play. She turned back to the Macintoshes, they were all in coversation and Luna smiled it may not be home but it was close.


	40. Now or Never

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

"So sounds like you guys had a fun Thanksgiving," Melody said as they walked to the dorm they were staying in for the next two nights.

"Yeah it was a fun day," Luna said rolling her suitcase. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Eh, it was the norm. Both my uncles fought over who got the first slice of pie."

"Again!" Aria said holding back a laugh.

"They do it every year." Melody rolled her eyes before jumping on her tempory bed. "When are the boys getting back?"

"Who knows," Luna climbed onto her bed.

"Hopefully they're here before tomorrow," Aria leaned against the door frame. "We have a big game tomorrow."

"Yeah, last game of the reg. season." Luna threw her fist in the air

"Not just that Luna we're 5-6. If we win this game, we're going to the bowl!" Melody stood up and pointed to the sky.

"Maybe," Aria said behind her sheepishly.

"Well we have this chance to make it in and we're not going to blow it."

"Melody none of us even play football," Aria said quietly.

"We may not but we bring enthusiasm!" Melody grabbed Aria's hands and pressed their cheeks together. "When the band brings enthusiasm and cheers on the team the team does better."

"You I think its things like this, that made the freshman think we were a couple."

"I thought we agreed to not bring that up."

"Sam and I do that," Luna laughed a little leaning on the wall.

"Lunes, I know you're new to this marching band but it's true when the band is better the team is better."

"Our high school band sucked."

Melody glared at her and Luna quickly got under the covers.

"Well I'm going to bed, you can continue your lover's quarrel outside," Luna giggled quietly before covering her head with the blanket.

"Oh come Luna. It's eight and the boys aren't here," Melody gently shook Luna, who stayed under the covers. She was holding her laughs the entire time.

"Hey some of us guys are here," someone said probably poking their head in the door.

"Alec, get out of here," Melody said. Luna sat up a little seeing him for the first time in a while.

"Well excuse me for stopping by." Alec huffed and walked away. Melody rolled her eyes and closed the door with a slight slam. She leaned on it once it was closed. "There now we can have some privacy."

"Well I'll be my room," Aria said opening the door and leaving. "See you tomorrow."

"Do you think we'll be able to win it?" Luna asked after a while.

"Geesh have some faith Luna," Melody said climbing up on her bed.

"Just three weeks ago you said we wouldn't," Luna pointed out before looking away.

"Screw you." Luna stuck her tongue out before looking out the window. She had no idea what would happen at tomorrows game. She knew that if they won and if they made it to the bowl, she probably wouldn't be able to go back to Royal Woods for a while.

* * *

The next day the group walked through the grounds to the Music Building. Already they could see there were more people than ever coming to this game. Luna couldn't help but gulp a little. She had no idea if they were local or for the away team but it was a crowd.

"Don't fret just play your set," She whispered to herself. It helped her but for some reason, she was still nervous. She thought about a minute before saying. "No matter what, the band always win."

"Are you okay Luna?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I was talking to myself," Luna explained, walking a bit ahead. "It just helps me de-stress a little."

"You don't need to stress." Melody walked up and opened the door to the Music Building. "Leave that to the football team."

As the norm, the band got dressed into uniform. What was different due to it being near the end of November they were wearing many layers. Many band members were wearing thermal shirts and pants. Luna herself was wearing an extra pair of socks. The band was provided warmer clothes in the colder months but all the extra protection helped. According to Isaac when he played clarinet his gloves had to have the fingertips cut off so he could actually play it. There were many games where he was worried his fingers would fall off.

The cold also affected the instruments. It made them sound much sharper than normal. The only way that Luna knew how to combat this was by blowing warm air into her sax. The band also tuned outside instead of inside was also a strategy but the cold could still have an effect afterward.

"We can handle this," Luna told herself. "Right Isaac?"

Isaac shrugged a little. "I guess."

The band left the warm music room. As they left a few members gave small reactions to the drastic change in temperature. Luna was used to this sudden shift, it happened a lot back home.

"Alright band," Mr. Taylor announced to everyone once they were lined up. "This is a very big game today and I know it's cold out but I need all of you to play your best today. This could our last football game and I want us to leave a good impression."

Luna slightly gulped at that line but held in her nervous. In her mind, she kept repeating her destresser motto. As normal the band got to the stands and played the National Anthem and team started playing.

"Number 16 is down!" The announcer said as the entire band gasped. Everyone held their breath as the Amberheart coaches ran out to check on the player. Luna tried to figure what was going but due to it being far away she couldn't see. Turning to the Jumbotron she still couldn't figure out if the player was hurt or not. After a few minutes, The coaches helped him up and led him off the field.

"And Number 16 is out of the game," the announcer told everyone.

"No!" someone yelled in the back of the band.

"Maybe he'll come back," Luna said with a mix of optimism and sheepishness.

"Doubt it," Aria said from the row in front of her. "Max got an injury during football and he was out for the rest of the game. And he has a leg injury that isn't good."

"He's our best player," another flute complained. "Do we even have a chance?"

"I think we do," Luna said right before the opposing team scored a touchdown. "Well, it's only the first quarter."

By the end of the second quarter, both teams were tied up and the Amberheart band made its way onto the field. They had no idea what to do, most felt nervous but knew they needed to play. They stood up straight as they could and held at attention until the drum major counted them off. The band played their heart out. Luna couldn't tell you was there and who even paying attention but she played for those who were. She had too it was her duty as a band member. Her family could be watching this game and she needed to show what this meant. All the practices, trouble calling, leaving home early, and going to school in a completely different state was worth it.

For this entire show, Luna played her heart out. She wanted everyone to know how much this meant to her. This is what she wanted and how much she loved it. When the show finished Luna swore that the applause was louder than ever before. If she could Luna would have bowed but remained at attention and marched off the field.

"We crushed it!" Luna cheered in her head as she marched back up to the band's place in the stands. Once there she reached under and grabbed her water. She quenched her thirst before looking onto the field. Both teams had ran out and were ready for the second half of the game. The band was on the edge of the seats as the half started. No one knew what to except. This half could make or break the second.

For the third quarter, nothing of matter happened. Every time one team got a touchdown shortly after the other team would score one as well. At the end of the quarter, the band was almost completely sure that they were going into overtime. Luna also noticed that Number 16 did not return to the field. She excepted it but she was still concerned about the player.

The fourth quarter went on the same. Instead, neither team scored any sort of points. Luna looked around and could tell the band was getting a little bored. Sure they were still playing but this was a late game and many people were getting them tired. They were still playing but not as often as they were in the past three quarters. The past quarters had many opportunities to play but the constant swapping who had the ball made it difficult to play.

"How much longer is this game?" Some asked from the front row.

"There a minute less!" Aria said with a little bit of shock. The flutes started to hold their breath as the opposing team caught the ball. Luna and Isaac moved closer to each other as Amberheart try to get the ball back from them. It was to no avail they scored the touchdown and Amberheart had loss.


	41. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loud House.**

The band marched back defeated. Even though they did nothing that caused Amberheart to lose they were still really bummed. This was the game that could give a shot at the bowl but it didn't happen. Despite being at attention Luna could tell that they were upset. She could sense that foul mood in the air or as Lucy called it an aura. If the band wasn't in this position Luna knew they would be slouching and hanging their heads in defeat. Once they reached the band room the illusion broke. Many people sighed in defeat other moved at a much slower pace the normal, and the chatter that normally filled the band room wasn't there.

"Okay, everyone." Mr. Taylor announced and everyone looked at him. "Listen I know we're all upset about not making the bowl this year but this isn't a reason for all of us to be glum. We had a great season! Our show was one of the most loved in years! I know I say that every year but I mean it every year. As a band, we don't play because we want to win, sure we do want to win but we play because we want to. Music is our way of showing the world what we're made of and they can never take that away from us. So we should be proud of that. There's still pep band for the rest of the semester and next one. In my mind, we had an amazing season and that cannot be taken away from it."

Luna smiled hearing those words. She felt the energy revive in her body and she couldn't wait for what happened next. She was ready for anything.

* * *

"Okay, I think this is everything," Luna said zipping up her suitcase. She looked at her almost empty room. Finals were done, Luna had spent some time in pep band, she was closer to her dream of being a rockstar. There was so much more that could happen but right now there was only one thing she wanted to do and that was head home. She had an amazing semester here at Amberheart but she knew she knew part of her belonged and always will in Michigan. Slowly she walked out and locked the door for the last time in a while. Quietly she walked through the empty halls and empty stairs, almost everyone was gone and Luna was a straggler but this was the earliest day she could get a ticket home. Once she was out she took one last look at the building one last time.

"Goodbye Amberheart," Luna said with a somber smile. "See ya next year."

"Luna over here," Luna looked over to see Melody waving her down by one of the few cars in the parking lot. She wasn't alone with her were Aria, Ethan, and Isaac all waving down.

"What are you dudes doing here?" Luna asked after she walked over.

"Do you really think we'd let our best friend ride to the airport by herself?" Aria asked with a small laugh.

"But ya didn't have too."

"We wanted too," Ethan assured her.

"And I didn't drive around to pick everyone up and be here on time to drive you to the airport." Melody opened the back of the car and Luna placed her suitcase in. She climbed into the front seat and looked out the window as she drove away.

"So what's everyone's plan for winter break?" Aria asked once they were on the road.

"I hoping to get new books to read over break," Isaac said quietly.

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"I'm probably going to be on babysitting duty for most of vacation," Ethan sighed a little. "Thankfully Danny is cute."

"How's he doing?" Melody asked.

"Oh, he's still the cutest little thing. According to my mom, he laughs at everything. Don't worry I'll you guys vids."

"Luna you have to send us pics of your family over break," Aria requested.

"You got it bra." Luna looked back at her and smiled.

"What are you most excited about going home?" Issac asked poking his head up front.

"Just seeing my fam," Luna answered immediately. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've missed my folks a lot," Ethan said with a small nod. "I don't how you handled being so far away."

"It was hard at times but I knew I could always call." Luna laughed a little. "To be honest it feels weird going back."

"Hey," Isaac said. "That's your home."

"I'm serious I haven't been there in so long. Now I'm worried the whole place has changed.

The rest of the trip to the airport the group of friends joked and laughed. Once they reached the airport Melody parked the car and Luna got her stuff out of the car. The other four followed her inside. Luna checked in and placed her suitcase on the converter belt and looked up the stairs.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Luna said looking up the stairs as her friends walked next to her.

"You'll be back next semester?" Ethan asked.

"Of course." Luna turned and smiled she looked at the clock. "Well, I might as well get going."

"Wait," Aria said holding a small red box. "We got you a little something but don't open it until you're on the plane."

"Why?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Trust us it will be better on the plane." Melody agreed. Luna opened her bag and placed the box in her bag.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Luna said wiping a few tears from her eyes. Everyone ran up and hugged her. They all said goodbye and Luna turned towards the escalator.

"Good luck!" Isaac called as Luna reached the escalator. She closed her eyes before walking on it. As she rode up she turned behind as waved goodbye to her friends until they were out of her sight.

Luna then went through all the normal airline procedures for security. Thankfully the small box was able to make it on and everything in the bag was returned to her. She made her way to the gate before grabbing herself a quick snack and drink. Looking up at the clock she saw she had about half an hour before boarding. She leaned on her chair as she ate. Soon she would be on her way home.

"Flight L78 to Great Lake City Mighican boarding now." The voice over the PA announced. Luna stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder. She boarded the plane and took her seat in the aisle. Silently she sat until the plane was in the air. A flight attendant gave her some ginger ale and she kept it in the little cup holder on the tray.

After about twenty minutes Luna looked down and looked at her bag. She opened her bag and slowly took out the small red box. Carefully she untied the black ribbon on top and lifted the top of. The first thing she noticed was a small card the read Merry Christmas. She opened it saw that everyone had signed it. Below it she noticed a picture of the five of them on the first day of band. After picking it up she noticed another picture this time from the lake party on the last day of band camp. Looking through the box she found it full of pictures of their times at Amberheart. Below the pictures was a small note.

 _So you can always have a piece of Amberheart with you- Aria, Ethan, Isaac, and Melody._

"You guys are the best," Luna whispered to herself with a smile.

* * *

Luna looked out the airport window. She was actually back in Michigan. After being in Massachuttess for about four months it felt so surreal to be home.

"Luna!" A familiar voiced called out.

"Lori!" Luna ran across the floor before embracing her older sister.

"Welcome home sis," Lori said with a smile. "Come on let's get you home."

Luna nodded in agreement and the two walked out to the van parked in the parking lot.

"Oh just so you know a few of the Casagrandes tagged along," Lori explained with a laugh.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad," Luna said as she opened the door. All the Casagrandes in the car yelled her named. Before she could say anything Rosa pulled her into the car.

"You shouldn't stand out in the cold," Rosa said after pulling her in. Quickly she handed her a tupperwear container. "I figured you were probably upset about missing Thanksgiving so I made a little something for you."

"Oh thanks," Luna said opening it up as the car started to drive to Royal Woods. She leaned against the window and watched the scenery change. With every second getting more excited knowing she was closer to home. After three hours of riding in the car the familiar and welcoming home of the Loud family as soon as the car parked she jumped out and ran to the front door. Taking a deep breath she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Luna!" A chorus of voices said at once and Luna found herself being tacked to the ground by the twins and Lily.

"I missed you, Luna," Lily said with a big smile. Luna stood up still holding her youngest sister.

"Aww, I missed you too Lily."

"I missed you more," Lana teased.

"No way I did," Lola followed afterward.

"Okay girls," Rita said walking up to them. "I get the next hug."

Luna put Lily down and went to hug her mom. "I miss ya Mom."

"My baby's home," Rita said through tears.

"Welcome home," Lynn Sr said running over and hugged her as well.

"Okay let's give her some room to settle back at home," Rita said wiping away a few tears. Luna was led to the couch, where all her sisters and her brother started to ask her all sort of questions about her time at college.

"Woah don't fret guys I'll have time to answer them all," Luna said after a few minutes of this.

"Hey, do I get a turn?" A sweet familiar voice asked walking into the room.

"Sam!" Luna jumped off the couch and ran over to her girlfriend.

"You're actually here," Sam said brushing her hand across Luna's face.

"I am luv." Luna said leaning in and kissing Sam on the lips. She hugged her tightly with a smile, she was home.

 **THE END**


End file.
